


Where There's Sacrifice (Traducción)

by yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Spanish Translation, ooc peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 45,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Cada diez años, alguien del pueblo de Stiles Stilinski se ofrece como tributo a un clan vecino de hombres lobo. Cada diez años alguien es llevado al bosque y nunca más se sabe de él. Nadie sabe qué les sucede, a dónde van, o qué pasa con ellos.Cuando un año, los lobos llegan temprano y su comunidad lucha para seleccionar un tributo en el tiempo asignado Stiles hace algo tonto. Valiente, pero muy, muy tonto.Él se ofrece como tributo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where There's Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626798) by [lupus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupus/pseuds/lupus). 



> Como siempre todos los créditos al autor original, nada me pertenece, bueno solo el haber hecho la traducción!!
> 
> Muchas gracias a lupus por darme el permiso para traducir su historia ^^

Los aullidos habían comenzado otra vez.

Aterrorizó a los adultos más que a nadie cuando ocurrió por primera vez. Stiles y el resto de la aldea habían estado en medio de un festival anual dedicado a una de las dos semanas de vacaciones de la aldea. La fiesta honró la última luna nueva de la primavera y la primera luna llena del verano. Personalmente era una de sus fiestas favoritas, el comienzo del verano se celebró con dos semanas de baile, bebida, juegos y banquetes. La aldea estaba en el medio de la Festival de la Luna Nueva, que daba inicio dos semanas de celebración cuando un solo aullido silenció la plaza.

Las caras de los adultos se pusieron pálidas. El padre de Stiles, el sheriff del pueblo y el líder de la comunidad, Gerard Argent, intercambiaron una mirada que Stiles había visto antes, y sabían muy bien que nunca significaba nada bueno. Los niños más pequeños se habían callado, pero sus caras no tenían el mismo nivel de miedo que los adultos. Incluso Stiles no lo entendía del todo, la última vez que sucedió esto solo había tenido ocho años.

Más aullidos resonaron en la distancia, estaban lejos, pero eso no pareció resolver la energía negativa que zumbaba en la plaza del pueblo. El Sheriff le dio un rápido asentimiento a Argent, y éste procedió a dirigirse a la comunidad.

—Parece que, sin advertirnos, los lobos llegan temprano este año. Vayan con sus familias de manera segura a sus hogares y quédese ahí por la noche. El consejo se reunirá ahora en el Salón de Plata para discutir nuestro próximo movimiento y hacer un anuncio mañana por la mañana. Buenas noches y estén seguros, todos.

Stiles miró de inmediato a su padre, que estaba sentado a su lado en la mesa en la que habían estado festejando.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando?— Preguntó Stiles, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te explicaré todo tan pronto como llegue a casa, solo ve y espera allí—, dijo su padre. Su rostro era una máscara de calma, pero había un destello de miedo en los ojos de su padre.

Stiles obedeció y se giró para dirigirse hacia su casa, donde vio a Scott, Allison, Jackson y Lydia. Scott lo instó a venir y unirse a ellos. Sus padres estaban todos juntos en el consejo del pueblo, así que no solo vivían uno al lado del otro, sino que habían crecido juntos, los cinco. Excepto que últimamente parecía que todo se estaba convirtiendo en Pareja # 1, Pareja # 2, y Stiles y su mano derecha. No es que estuviera amargado por el hecho de que todos se hubieran emparejado a excepción de él. No estaba amargado en absoluto.

—Está bien, tu abuelo dirige el lugar—, le dijo a Allison mientras se acercaba. —Entonces tienes que saber qué infierno está pasando—. Sé que los lobos vienen cada diez años, pero ¿qué hay de malo en que lleguen temprano?

Allison se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

—Realmente no lo sé para serte sincero. Mi padre y mi abuelo tienen los labios muy apretados cuando se trata de los lobos. Tengo tanta información sobre lo que está sucediendo como tú.

Bueno, eso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo. Supuso que tendría que esperar hasta que su padre volviera a casa después de la reunión del consejo para resolver todo.

* * * *

La casa en la que vivía Stiles y su padre era pequeña, sencilla, y más o menos una cabaña de madera bien construida, como el resto de las casas del pueblo. Tenía una sala de estar, cocina, baño y dos dormitorios. Uno estaba abajo y pertenecía a su padre; el otro era básicamente un loft accesible por una escalera. Esa era la habitación de Stiles. Todo en el pueblo era simple. Eran personas simples y tenían una forma de vida simple; no vieron ninguna necesidad en la extravagancia.

El pueblo era grande y completamente independiente. Un bosque lo rodeaba por todos lados menos uno, donde un gran río bordeaba el claro. Tenían sus propios campos llenos de cultivos, trampas para pescar y cazadores expertos para llevar a casa comida. Todo en el pueblo tenían un lugar, y Stiles estaba feliz aquí, se dijo a sí mismo. Y la única razón por la que seguía recordándose a sí mismo que era feliz aquí era porque le gustaba la constante tranquilidad. ¿Verdad?

Tal vez fue solo la maldición del adolescente, pero aún así, Stiles siempre sintió que algo faltaba para él en el pueblo. Como si hubiera una pieza que no encajara para él aquí. Todos sus amigos, sobretodo Scott, simplemente lo atribuyeron como un efecto secundario de la muerte de su madre. Diciendo que probablemente sentía que algo faltaba porque la echaba de menos. Y mientras asentía y sonreía a esa declaración, sabía que no era verdad. Se había sentido así incluso antes de la muerte de su madre.

Scott simplemente lo agarraba del hombro como diciendo —Lo sé, algo te falta aquí— y, a veces, alguien más reconocía y comprendía que las cosas no estaban del todo bien porque Stiles era todo lo que necesitaba. Siempre estuvo agradecido con Scott por esos momentos

* * * *

Más tarde esa noche, cuando Stiles oyó que se abría la puerta, rápidamente bajó por la escalera y vio a su padre bastante cansado en la puerta. Hizo un gesto a Stiles para que se sentara en la sala de estar mientras iba a la cocina a coger su botella de whisky y un vaso. Stiles inmediatamente se sentó y esperó, completamente en silencio. Su padre solo bebía cuando estaba muy estresado.

Sentado en el sillón frente al sofá donde Stiles estaba sentado, el sheriff tomó un trago y suspiró.

—Los lobos han venido temprano esta vez—, dijo en voz baja. —Normalmente vienen cada diez años exactamente el mismo día desde que tenemos memoria.

Stiles simplemente asintió y se quedó en silencio, dejando que su padre continuara.

—Usualmente vienen a finales del otoño. No a finales de la primavera. Se suponía que íbamos a tener seis meses más para resolver todo y asegurarnos de que todo se solucionara, —su padre se frotó la frente, la ansiedad se filtró en su voz.

—¿Para qué están aquí?— Preguntó Stiles, finalmente encontró su voz.

—Un tributo humano—, respondió su padre, con una voz apenas más allá de un susurro.

—Humano... ¿un tributo humano?— Stiles jadeó. —Yo pensé que cuando hablaste de pagarles un tributo, les dábamos dinero, comida o algo así. ¡Algo más que un sacrificio humano! E-eso es tan confuso. ¿Quién diablos pensó en darle una persona a un grupo de hombres lobo?

—Fue una de las exigencias de un tratado hecho hace mucho tiempo—, dijo su padre, bastante tranquilo con el hecho de que esos lobos locos querían un ser humano de su inocente y simple pueblo era normal. —Creo que podríamos considerarnos afortunados de que solo sea cada diez años. Escuché decir que los otros pueblos en el área rinden homenaje cada otoño.

—¿Qué?! —Stiles balbuceó. —¿Qué pasa exactamente con el tributo humano?

Su padre solo negó con la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos. Nunca hemos tenido noticias de ninguno de los tributos una vez que han sido tomados y no estamos exactamente en contacto con ninguna de las otras aldeas, por razones de seguridad. Tengo la sensación de que Gerard lo sabe. Tengo un sentimiento aún peor de que no nos dirá porque no puede soportarlo.

Stiles se estremeció ante ese pensamiento.

—¿Y ahora qué, tienes que encontrar un tributo? ¿No debería ser fácil? Simplemente tírales un criminal de la cárcel. Uno que merece morir de todos modos.

El pueblo era bastante pacífico, pero de vez en cuando había algunos delitos más que insignificantes. Estaba bastante seguro de que había un intento de violador o algo en la prisión del pueblo. Tíralo a los lobos. Apenas era humano de todos modos.

El Sheriff hizo una pausa.

—Hay ciertos ... requisitos para los tributos—, dijo vacilante. —Fueron incluidos en el tratado y la manada está muy preparada para garantizar que se cumplan estos estándares.

—¿Cuáles son los 'estándares'?— Preguntó Stiles con curiosidad.

La cara de su padre se enrojeció un poco, a menos que solo fuera la imaginación de Stiles, y se negó a mirar a Stiles a los ojos mientras hablaba.

—Un joven adulto entre los 18 y 24 años, hombre o mujer, los lobos no tienen ninguna preferencia. También deben ser una persona con buena moral y buena reputación con la comunidad. Solteros. Y, por último, aunque solo es ... preferido en lugar de ser necesarios, les gusta que el tributo sea virgen —, dijo el padre escondido mientras aclaraba su garganta.

—Oh. Uh, ¿por qué prefieren... vírgenes?

—Gerard dijo que es para rendir homenaje a la diosa romana Diana o algo por el estilo. Diosa no solo de la caza y los bosques y los animales salvajes, sino también de la luna. Y ya sabes, hombres lobo, así que supongo que cualquier diosa de la luna es muy importante para ellos. Y aparentemente afirman que Romulus y Remus, los fundadores de Roma, ya sabes la historia, criados por una loba y tal, fueron los primeros hombres lobo o algo así. De todos modos, Diana era una diosa virgen así que tal vez de ahí viene todo eso del tributo virgen. Realmente no lo sé, obtuve toda esta información de Gerard y suena realmente ridículo cuando lo dices en voz alta.

Stiles se rió de eso, pero todavía estaba un poco asustado por toda la información. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento hasta que finalmente salió a la superficie con la única pregunta que había estado esperando hacer durante toda la noche.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo llegarán?

—Los aullidos siempre comienzan una semana antes de que lleguen. Tenemos siete días para elegir un tributo, que es poco tiempo. Por lo general, lleva meses encontrar a la persona adecuada, hablar sobre ella y analizar la legalidad de toda la situación con la persona y su familia.

Stiles dejó escapar un silbido bajo. Siete días. Los lobos estarán aquí en siete días.

—¿De verdad vienen a la ciudad?—, Preguntó Stiles. —Me gusta, ¿vamos a poder verlos?

—No—, dijo su padre, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Solo uno entra al pueblo de cada vez. Cualquiera que esté reclamando al tributo. Se acercan al altar en la cima de la luna, toman el tributo y se van. Tarda menos de cinco minutos si el tributo es apropiado para los lobos, y el resto de la ciudad queda ilesa.

—¿Qué pasa si el tributo no se considera adecuado?—, Preguntó Stiles.

El Sheriff se encogió de hombros, —No lo sabemos. Todavía no han rechazado a uno de nuestros tributos. Pero no te quiero fuera de la luna llena, ¿me oyes? Sin escabullirse con Scott para verificar las cosas. Es obligatorio que el resto del pueblo permanezca en sus casas con las cortinas bajadas y las puertas y ventanas cerradas. No es un asunto divertido, lo digo en serio.

Stiles asintió.

—Ahora vete a la cama—, dijo su padre, y lo espantó. —Ha sido un día largo y esta es suficiente información para una noche.

Cuando Stiles subió a su escalera y se arrastró a la cama esa noche, se preguntó quién sería el tributo. Y qué le pasaría.

* * * *

A medida que pasaban los días, Stiles podía ver lentamente a su padre, así como a los otros miembros del consejo, sentirse más estresados. La aldea estaba llena de inquietud y el único ruido era el de los susurros tensos de la gente, si el consejo no podía pasar, quién sabía que destrucción traerían los lobos sobre la aldea. Necesitaban un tributo, o mucha gente iba a morir.

Eso es lo que Gerard dijo más o menos en la reunión de la ciudad para los mayores (18 años o más) a la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta. Stiles pensó que el consejo esperaba que convenciera a alguien de dar un paso al frente, o asustara a la gente lo suficiente como para que cuando llegara el momento no discutirían con quién fue elegido como tributo. El pueblo tenían dos días hasta que llegaron los lobos. Las cosas no se veían muy bien.

No era de extrañar que nadie se presentara para ofrecerse como voluntario.

Pero había una idea en la cabeza de Stiles. Una idea que se había estado formando desde que él yació en la cama la noche después de que su padre le contara todo. Era una idea loca. Una idea completamente idiota, estúpida y suicida. Pero el pueblo estaba desesperado.

¿Qué pasaría si Stiles fuera el tributo? Él admitiría que no era un héroe. La idea le dio un susto de muerte. Pero técnicamente podría ser elegido. Tenía la edad adecuada, estaba en buenos términos con la comunidad, definitivamente no estaba casado, y definitivamente era virgen.

Realmente no había futuro para él en el pueblo. Claro, estaba su padre y sus amigos, pero aparte de eso, no había nada. Nadie con quien Stiles podía verse pasando el resto de su vida (parecía que casi todos ya habían encontrado a personas importantes de todos modos, y maldita sea que todos se habían subido a ese tren temprano) y ni siquiera estaba diciendo que era un adolescente angustiado. A menos que una persona nueva se tropezara con la aldea y mágicamente se enamorara de él, no había nadie para él aquí.

Bien podría sacrificarse por el pueblo y salir honorablemente, ¿verdad?

Cuando le mencionó esto a Scott, miró a Stiles como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, aunque admitió que el argumento de Stiles era completamente válido. Tal vez los lobos no mataban, mutilaban y / o comían a los tributos. Tal vez simplemente los llevaron a su sociedad o algo así y los convirtieron en hombres lobo para expandir su manada y su poder. Era muy poco probable, pero a Stiles no le importarían tener poderes sobrenaturales.

Scott y el resto de sus amigos seguirían adelante con el tiempo. Sería más difícil para su padre, especialmente después de perder a la madre de Stiles. Pero tenía amigos, muchos y un nuevo consuelo en la Sra.McCall (que lo había estado haciendo durante años si Stiles fuera sincero) y con el tiempo su padre también se mudaría. Él lo entendería, especialmente porque lo que Stiles estaba haciendo era todo por el bien mayor.

Además, a partir de ahora, era todo hipotético.

Sin embargo, no iba a ser voluntario, se dijo a sí mismo, a menos que la situación lo requiriera.

Resultó que la situación lo requería absolutamente.

El padre de Allison, Chris Argent, vino la noche antes de que los lobos vinieran a hacer los arreglos finales con el Sheriff. Su padre pensó que estaba corriendo con Scott en algún lugar en lugar de esconderse en el dormitorio para que los hombres no sintieran la necesidad de mantener la voz baja.

Resultó que habían elegido un tributo, o Gerard había elegido un tributo, Elaine Littlefield. Ella era una linda chica que acababa de cumplir 20 años. Era dulce, amable e inocente, y Stiles se encogió por completo al pensar en dejarla en manos de los lobos. Ella cumplía con todos los requisitos, pero Stiles no le sentaba bien. Había algo, y no podía pensar en eso, aparte de su dulzura que le dolía el corazón al nombrar su tributo.

Oh Dios. Él recordó. Ella había estado saliendo con este chico, Douglas, desde que tenían quince años. Douglas era amigo de él, Scott y Jackson, y recordó específicamente que el día antes del festival Douglas comenzó a decir que iba a proponerse a Elaine al final del festival en la noche de luna llena, que la luna llena caía sobre el solsticio de verano este año y daba buena suerte o algo así. Oh no. No no no no no. Esto no estuvo bien. No fue justo. Elaine y Douglas merecían un final feliz.

Empezó con sus pensamientos por el roce de las sillas cuando los hombres debajo de él se pusieron de pie.

—Supongo que eso es todo—, dijo sombríamente su padre.

—Esta vez hay pocos otros elegibles, y la palabra de Gerard es la ley—, dijo Chris. —A menos que alguien venga a vernos antes del mediodía de mañana, entonces Elaine Littlefield será nuestro tributo.

Stiles escuchó pasos, la apertura y el cierre de la puerta de entrada, así como un suspiro de su padre.

Stiles cayó de espaldas en su cama y se cubrió la cara con las manos.

Él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

* * * *

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se detuvo junto a Scott para informarle de su decisión. La cara de Scott se arrugó ante la noticia y fue todo lo que pudo hacer para darle a Stiles un abrazo de oso tan fuerte que dejó a Stiles sin aliento. Cuando Scott finalmente lo soltó, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles y lo apretó.

—Solo sé que no importa que, te apoyo. Puede que no esté de acuerdo con esto por mis propias razones egoístas de no querer nunca perderte como amigo. Pero lo que estás haciendo por Elaine y Douglas es noble. Solo, te voy a extrañar mucho —, y con eso Stiles fue atraído por otro abrazo de oso.

Las palabras de Scott no lo dejaron lloriquear ni un poco en su marcha de la muerte al Silver Hall, muchas gracias. Él solo tenía alergias a todo el polen en el aire. Cuando llegó a las puertas y agarró el mango, respiró hondo por última vez antes de abrirlos dramáticamente. Hey, esta noche podría estar muerto en el punto más alto de la luna, y podría hacer una escena. El consejo lo miró confundido, y casi podía sentir la reacción de su padre, por lo que Stiles supo que tenía que pronunciar las palabras. Con su corazón palpitando y su cabeza nadando, y antes de darse cuenta, las palabras salieron de su boca como un vómito.

—Me ofrezco como voluntario—, jadeó. —Me presento como tributo.

* * * *

El consejo estuvo callado por unos momentos, pero finalmente su padre habló.

—Stiles—, graznó. —No, no puedes.

Gerard juntó sus manos y se levantó, una sonrisa que hizo que Stiles se le revolvierá el estómago.

—¡Tu hijo será un héroe Sheriff!—, Dijo, agarrando los hombros del padre de Stiles. —¡Esto es algo noble lo que está haciendo, muy noble!

—Stiles por favor—, suplicó su padre. Stiles podía escuchar el dolor y lo rompió, pero tenía que hacer esto.

—Papá, no tengo futuro aquí. Tú lo sabes. No puedo dejar que le quites el futuro a alguien más. Entonces me ofrezco como tributo.

Su padre simplemente dejó caer su cara entre sus manos, sacudiendo la cabeza. El resto del consejo, especialmente aquellos que conocía mejor que otros, le daban miradas de lástima o francamente de tristeza.

Gerard por su parte parecía encantado.

—Vamos a hacer que te lavan, alimentarte y prepararte a todos para nuestros invitados de esta noche, ¿verdad?— Hizo un gesto para que sus dos asistentes se adelantaran y con eso, Stiles fue llevado lejos.

Antes de darse cuenta, Stiles estaba bañado, se alimentó con una abundante y deliciosa cena (trató de no insistir en el hecho de que era probablemente la última comida que disfrutaría), y vestido de negro, sentado en una habitación del Silver Hall.

Dejaron que su padre entrara después de la cena para despedirse con lágrimas en los ojos y el Sheriff sostuvo a su hijo como si se aferrara a él y podía salvarlo de lo que estaba por venir. Stiles susurró una y otra vez cuánto lo sentía y su padre continuó diciendo —te amo, está bien—. Cuando un asistente vino a escoltarlo, su padre se volvió hacia la puerta y le lanzó a su hijo una última y larga mirada.

—Sé que estás haciendo esto por el pueblo, y solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti. No importa lo que te suceda esta noche, solo quiero que sepas lo orgulloso que estoy de ti —, la voz su padre se quebro hacia el final.

—Te amo papá, mucho—, fue todo lo que Stiles pudo sofocar antes de que sacaran a su padre por la puerta.

Los asistentes le indicaron a Stiles que los siguiera. Gerard lo recibió afuera de la puerta con lo que parecía ser una capa roja. Se la dio a Stiles y le dijo que se la pusiera. Gerard se paró frente a Stiles y le cubrió la cabeza con la capucha.

—Es simbólico—, dijo, la espeluznante sonrisa regresó a su rostro. —Representa un viejo cuento de hadas de un tiempo atrás cuando se trataba de un niño y un lobo. Muy apropiado, ¿no crees?

Stiles simplemente asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Gerard fuera del Silver Hall, con los dos asistentes flanqueándolo. Cuando salieron, Stiles se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba muy oscuro y la luna estaba a camino de alcanzar su punto máximo en el cielo.

La gente de la aldea se reunió en las calles para ver a Stiles dirigirse al altar que estaba al borde del bosque. Muchos murmuraron gracias o palabras suaves y alentadoras. Algunas de las personas que lo conocían bien estaban llorando. Cuando dobló una esquina vio a Elaine y Douglas de pie uno al lado del otro, la mirada en sus ojos gritando en silencio gracias. Scott debió haberselo dicho. Lydia, Jackson, Scott y Allison estaban en el límite del pueblo con sus padres y el padre de Stiles. Allison y Lydia estaban llorando, pero los demás solo miraron a Stiles de una manera que decía que te qureremos, te echaremos de menos.

Al salir de la aldea, Gerard lo condujo por una abertura cubierta de hierba y al altar. Siete antorchas estaban colocadas en un círculo con un único tronco en el medio. Los asistentes esperaron fuera del círculo, Gerard guiando a Stiles y guiándolo a sentarse en el único tronco que estaba colocado en el centro del círculo. Se movió detrás de Stiles para bajar la capucha y arregló la capa de Stiles para colocarla sobre la hierba detrás de él, y le puso otra vez la capucha sobre la cabeza de Stiles.

De repente, el mundo se volvió negro.

Oh, sí, espera. Eso era solo una venda. Realmente todavía podía ver un poco de la luz de las llamas de las antorchas a través de él, así que no estaba tan mal. Sintió que Gerard lo ataba cómodamente detrás de su cabeza, y luego había labios en su oreja.

—Buena suerte, Little Red—, susurró y se subió la capucha de la capa. Stiles se estremeció ante el factor de arrastramiento de esa frase y básicamente Gerard en general porque... ew. Los pasos de Gerard se retiraron, llevándose la sensación de náuseas en el estómago de Stiles. Sabía que en este momento el resto de la aldea estaba escondiendo a sus hijos, a sus esposas y a sus maridos, encerrando sus casas y cerrando las cortinas de las ventanas. Ahora todo lo que Stiles tenía que hacer era esperar.

Esperar era sorprendentemente aterrador pero aburrido al mismo tiempo y Stiles ni siquiera sabía cómo eso era posible. Pero él siguió esperando.

Y esperando.

Y esperando.

¿Y, en serio, lobo? Si me matan y/o me matan, por favor apúrenlo un poco. Toda esta espera está jugando en mi ansiedad, pensó Stiles para sí mismo. Después de lo que parecía mucho tiempo, lo escuchó.

Aullidos.

Su corazón comenzó a latir a un ritmo alarmante, probablemente gritando a cada hombre lobo en las proximidades— ¡Estoy aquí, ven a buscarme!

Y ahora que en realidad estaba sucediendo, Stiles no estaba tan dispuesto a morir. Oh Dios. Iba a morir. No solo iba a morir, iba a morir virgen. Bueno, probablemente hubiera muerto virgen de todos modos, incluso si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de vivir hasta una edad avanzada, seamos realistas aquí. ¡Pero aún!

Los aullidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes, y más cerca, haciendo eco a través de la noche. De repente, el aullido se detuvo y fue inquietantemente silencioso hasta que un solo lobo dejó escapar un aullido muy largo, fuerte y distintivo. Y fue entonces cuando Stiles escuchó el crujido. Algo definitivamente estaba emergiendo del bosque.

Saltó y se sacudió un minuto después cuando sintió unas manos ligeramente sobre su hombro. No tenía idea de si alguien estaba cerca de él, el lobo era un dios sagrado y silencioso. No pudo evitar luchar y apartarse del contacto del lobo, casi cayéndose del tronco.

—Woah, hey cálmate—, dijo una voz tranquila detrás de él, definitivamente perteneciente a un hombre. Stiles todavía luchaba y dos brazos se envolvieron vacilantes y gentilmente alrededor de él. De acuerdo, sí, eso era puro músculo. El lobo era definitivamente un hombre. La gentileza, sin embargo, sorprendió a Stiles, y se quedó quieto por un momento.

—Bien, relájate—, dijo la agradable voz. —No te lastimaré—. Las palabras sacaron a Stiles de su súbito estado de calma. Oh, sl infierno no le escupirás al hombre internamente y empezarás a luchar y agitarte nuevamente. El hombre detrás de él suspiró y uno de sus brazos soltó a Stiles por un momento o dos solo para regresar y agarrarlo con más fuerza.

—Me dijeron que esto no sería fácil, vienes de este pueblo—, dijo el hombre. ¿Por qué puso énfasis en 'esto', qué quiso decir con 'este pueblo'?

—Realmente no quiero hacer esto, realmente no—, y la voz sonaba triste y genuina, pero los lobos estaban engañando. —Pero no me dejas otra opción. Lo siento por esto, de antemano.

Sin previo aviso, había algo en la nariz de Stiles, que instintivamente retrocedió, pero logró captar un buen soplo de lo que fuera. Era embriagador y espeso y pronto la cabeza de Stile estaba nadando. Lo último que registró el cerebro consciente fueron los suaves brazos alrededor de Stiles.

Oh Dios, pensó, me estoy muriendo.

Y esta vez, el mundo realmente se volvió negro.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Stiles se despertó, aunque lentamente y atontado, estaba en una cama muy grande y muy cómoda. Una cama que parecía estar en un dormitorio acogedor pero extravagante en lo que parecía ser una especie de cabaña. Se necesitó una voz familiar en la habitación contigua para recordarle los eventos de los últimos días. Stiles se levantó bruscamente, de repente enloqueciendo internamente. Entonces él todavía estaba vivo. Por ahora.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que la voz vagamente familiar era frenética y estaba acompañada por otra voz, una mujer.

—Laura, ¿por qué no está despierto todavía? —Cuestionó frenéticamente la voz masculina. —Oh, Dios mío, ¿lo maté? O tal vez está en un sueño profundo como en...

—¿La Bella Durmiente? —Preguntó la voz femenina, Laura. Aunque su tono sonaba ligeramente burlón.

—En serio Laura, tú fuiste quien me dio las cosas para que se durmiera porque dijiste que tenías que usarlo en Shawn, y oh, Dios, Laura, en serio si lo mataste, lo juro...

—DEREK, —la voz femenina se rompió. —Si te calmas durante medio segundo, entonces podrás oír muy bien que él todavía está vivo. Y enloqueciendo.

Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron de par en par y maldijo internamente a su revelador corazón por haberse vuelto salvaje y alertar a su... eh, los anfitriones del hecho de que estaba despierto. Por un momento se olvidó del hecho de que eran hombres lobo y, por lo tanto, podían oír, oler y ver todo, así que supuso que habrían reconocido su cambio en el latido del corazón al despertarse de cualquier manera. Hizo una disculpa mental a su corazón y decidió maldecir a los sentidos de los hombres lobo en su lugar.

Las figuras en la puerta lo distrajeron de su meditación silenciosa. Parecía como si tuviera que acostumbrarse a que los lobos aparecieran de la nada, porque Stiles no oyó ni un solo sonido y luego bam dos personas lo miraron incrédulas en la cama.

Dos personas muy atractivas, podría añadir. Ambos eran bastante altos, aunque parecía que la mujer era media cabeza más baja que el hombre. Obviamente eran hermanos, o eso o los lobos eran endogámicos y todos tenían el mismo aspecto, tenían el mismo pelo oscuro, asombrosos ojos color avellana y rostros muy similares. Wow, esas caras bonitas.

Antes de que pudiera pensar, Stiles estaba gritando: —¿Así que estáis haciendo todo esto para atraerme hacia una falsa sensación de seguridad? ¿Me van a matar o...?

Inmediatamente, la mujer, Laura, que estaba asumiendo debido a la conversación previa, estalló en carcajadas. Su hermano no parecía muy contento con que su hermana encontrará lo que Stiles había dicho tan gracioso, e inmediatamente su expresión facial cambió de cautelosa a simplemente francamente gruñona.

—Perdón por reír, —dijo Laura con una sonrisa. Stiles ya le gustaba. —Es exactamente eso lo que Shawn me dijo la primera vez que hablamos después de que se convirtió en mi tributo hace diez años. Él era de tu aldea. Soy Laura, por cierto. Y este es mi hermano socialmente incompetente Derek. Eres su tributo y él es tu... bueno, él te pertenece tanto como tú le perteneces ahora. Y por eso, lo siento —Miró a Derek y luego miró a Stiles y sonrió.

Stiles no sabía qué hacer con toda la situación, pero su padre lo crió bien así que simplemente sonrió y respondió: —Soy Stiles, es un placer conocerlos a los dos. Y gracias por no matarme. Realmente aprecio eso.

Laura sonrió y miró a Derek.

—Ooooh, me gusta, es divertido y guapo. Quiero decir, mira su rostro y sus labios, Der, —le susurró a su hermano en voz baja, moviendo las cejas, aún sonriendo. Stiles no estaba seguro si se suponía que debía escucharlo o no, pero lo hizo.

Derek le dio a Laura una mirada claramente exasperada y le gruñó algo, que los oídos de Stiles no escucharon.

—¡Está bien, está bien!, —Gruñó Laura. —Stiles, te dejaremos para que puedas vestirte. Sal cuando hayas terminado. Tu ropa del ayer está doblada en la silla allí mismo. Derek te dará más en algún momento hoy. ¿No es así, Derek?

Derek solo gruñó, se giró y salió de la habitación, Laura lo siguió. Stiles podía escucharlos continuar discutiendo en voz baja. Cuando salió de la cama y estiró sus doloridos músculos, se sonrojó cuando bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que estaba usando la ropa de otra persona, una camiseta blanca y pantalones de pijama de franela. Eso significaba que alguien le había cambiado la ropa mientras estaba fuera de combate. Los pantalones eran del largo correcto, tal vez una pulgada o más largos, pero definitivamente estaban hechos para alguien más corpulento que él, como lo era la camisa blanca. Solo podía adivinar que eso significaba que le pertenecían a Derek, y podía sentir que su rostro se ponía aún más rojo.

Todavía estaba usando sus boxers, gracias a Dios, y rápidamente se puso la ropa completamente negra del día anterior, colocando el pijama bien doblado sobre los pies de la cama. Se preguntó a dónde demonios se había ido la capa roja, pero al mismo tiempo realmente no le importaba.

Al salir de la habitación oyó que las voces se apagaban, pero se distrajo de la conversación de los hermanos por la casa en la que se encontraba. Era hermosa, absolutamente hermosa. Todo madera, piedra, como debería ser una cabaña, al menos según las descripciones de los muchos libros que Stiles había leído. Nunca antes había visto una casa así de bonita. Simplemente no había cosas como esta en su pueblo. Aunque el lugar era realmente extravagante, no era enorme. En realidad era un poco pequeño. Las escaleras que se encontraban en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación conducían a un desván de algún tipo, pero el resto de la planta baja tenía una habitación y estaba completamente abierta. Una chimenea de piedra estaba apoyada contra la pared más alejada con sofás esponjosos frente a ella. La cocina estaba abierta con una simple mesa alta con cuatro taburetes, y las encimeras estaban hechas de algo que Stiles solo había visto en el Silver Hall... granito. Estaba boquiabierto y lo sabía, pero no podía encontrar la voluntad en él de importarle. Esta era la casa más bonita en la que había estado alguna vez.

Laura se rió de Stiles desde donde estaba sentada en la alta mesa de la cocina.

—¿A que es agradable? —Ella sonrió. —Supongo que vale la pena ser el sobrino soltero del Alfa, ¿eh? Mi casa, por otro lado, está en constante estado de terror debido a mis hijos. Tienen siete y cuatro y creo que en alguna parte, alguna fuerza oscura los está alimentando porque no hay forma de que un niño tenga tanta energía. Los sábados por la mañana siempre son los peores. Hablando de eso, Shawn probablemente ya se haya puesto nervioso con ellos, ¡realmente debería ponerme en marcha!

Ella agarró su bolso de la mesa y saltó del taburete, alborotando el pelo de Stile al pasar.

—Si mi hermano te causa algún problema, ¿me lo haces saber? Solo vivo unas pocas casas más abajo, hay una ‘H’ gigante en la puerta de mi casa, no puedes perderte, —y con eso salió por la puerta. A Stiles realmente le gustaba Laura, pero se sentía como si estuviera agotado por tener como hermana.

Derek se aclaró la garganta en la cocina.

—Yo, eh, hice tortitas... si quieres un poco.

Ante la palabra ‘tortitas’, Stiles inmediatamente se animó. La situación lo había distraído por completo de su hambre. Al mirar el reloj, casi cayó hacia atrás, ya era más de mediodía, lo que significaba que había sido noqueado durante casi doce horas. Lo que, sí, lo asustó un poco y aparentemente aumentó su ritmo cardíaco porque Derek giró su cabeza en dirección a Stiles.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Derek de inmediato. —Suenas como si estuvieras en pánico.

—Uh, lo siento, simplemente no me di cuenta de que había estado dormido por tanto tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Derek parecía culpable.

—Sí, mira, realmente lo siento mucho. Básicamente te drogé y eso no está bien bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero la situación lo requería, y me entró el pánico, y...

—Tio, está bien, —interrumpió Stiles. —Estaba totalmente volviéndome loco, era de noche. Mira, hizo las cosas más fáciles para ti y para mí. Además, debido al hecho de que ni siquiera pensé que iba a vivir para ver el día siguiente, está muy abajo en la lista de las cosas horribles que me podrían haber pasado anoche, así que realmente no es gran cosa. Simplemente lo pasaremos por alto y no lo mencionaremos nuevamente si te hace sentir culpable.

Derek parecía que iba a hablar de nuevo, pero fue interrumpido por un fuerte gruñido que salió del estómago de Stiles.

—Creo que ese es mi estómago al decir que deberíamos dejarlo y dejar lo que pasó anoche en el pasado, ¿está bien? También creo que está diciendo que Stiles está absolutamente hambriento y que le encantaría un plato de tortitas.

La boca de Derek se movió, y Stiles se preguntó qué haría falta para sacarle una sonrisa completa. Aún así, tomaría la contracción de la boca por encima de la expresión gruñona de antes. Derek colocó un plato de tortitas calientes y esponjosos frente a Stiles, ya empapadas en almíbar y se recostó contra el mostrador, observando mientras comía.

—Entonces, —comenzó Stiles en un intento de romper el silencio. —Tu tío es el Alfa, lo que te hace un Hale, ¿verdad?

Derek asintió y dijo: —Sé que tienes muchas preguntas. Y las responderé, eventualmente. Si te digo todo en este momento, probablemente no me creas. Y puedes o no entrar en shock debido a la sobrecarga de información. Pero danos a nosotros, a mí y a los demás de mi manada, tiempo y la oportunidad de mostrarte que no somos los malos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que probablemente no crea lo que tienes que decirme? —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek vaciló.

—Es complicado. Obtendrás tus respuestas, créeme, —fue todo lo que dijo sobre el tema. —Pero, termina tus tortitas, te llevaré al pueblo para traerte ropa y cosas por el estilo. Podemos hablar más tarde.

Metiéndose los últimos pedazos del desayuno en la boca, Stiles puso su plato y su tenedor en el fregadero de Derek.

—Solo tengo una última pregunta antes de irnos, —dijo Stiles vacilante. Había estado en la mente de Stiles toda la mañana. Derek asintió para que preguntara. —Entonces, soy el tributo, y no tengo idea de qué diablos es mi propósito aquí. Pero Laura dijo que soy tu tributo, específicamente el tuyo, y que te pertenezco a ti y tú a mí. ¿Qué... qué significa exactamente eso?

Derek se puso visiblemente rígido ante la pregunta. Reflexionó un momento antes de responder finalmente, vagamente.

—Significa exactamente lo que quieres que signifique. Nada más y nada menos. Todo depende de ti, la elección es tuya en esto, y nunca te forzaré a nada. Mira es...

—Complicado y lo explicarás más tarde, —interrumpió Stiles, exasperado. —Sí, sí. Lo entiendo.

 

 

El camino a la ciudad fue en silencio. Fue un silencio reconfortante, lo cual era extraño para Stiles porque las únicas personas con las que podía estar en un silencio totalmente cómodo eran su padre y Scott, dos personas que conocía toda su vida. Tal vez se debió al hecho de que Stiles estaba demasiado fascinado con su entorno como para entablar cualquier tipo de conversación. Este pueblo no era solo un gran espacio abierto'. En realidad, parecía ser una comunidad de cabañas en el bosque. La cabaña de Derek estaba muy alejada, definitivamente más lejos del centro del pueblo que cualquiera de las otras. Aunque las otras cabañas estaban más juntas, todavía estaban bastante espaciadas. Parecía que cuanto más avanzaban por el camino de tierra, más se acercaban las cabañas.

—Es por razones de privacidad, —dijo Derek, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Stiles. —Es por eso que algunas de las cabañas están lejos, como la mía, y algunas de ellas no. Algunas personas quieren mantenerse a sí mismas más que otras. En un asentamiento lleno de hombres lobo es difícil encontrar privacidad en lugares cerrados. La súper audición es una bendición y una maldición, algunos de nosotros no queremos saber exactamente qué hacen nuestros vecinos las 24 horas del día, los 7 días de la semana, a otros realmente no les importa. Somos una comunidad muy unida, pero todavía me resulta extraño ser honesto.

—Oh, —dijo Stiles y luego se detuvo cuando el verdadero significado de las palabras de Derek se hizo presente. —Oh, —repitió, arrugándose la nariz. Básicamente, lo que Derek estaba diciendo era que algunos de los lobos podían soportar escuchar a sus vecinos hacerlo en medio de la noche mejor que otros.

—Entonces, ¿cuánta ropa voy a necesitar?, —Preguntó Stiles, ansioso por desviar la conversación.

—Suficiente por poco más de un mes. En la próxima luna llena siguiente tienes la opción de quedarte o irte .

—¿Tengo otra opción?, —Dijo Stiles, sorprendido. Estaba empezando a pensar que iba a quedarse como mascota de Derek o algo así por el resto de su vida.

Derek le lanzó una mirada que casi le horrorizó, —Sí, tienes una opción. Hay ciertos... bonos incluidos cuando un lobo recibe un tributo, pero se pueden romper una vez que termina el primer mes. Un tributo nunca se ve obligado a nada que no quiera. Siempre has tenido una elección.

Sus últimas palabras tenían un doble significado, Stiles podía decir.

—¿Sabes que fui voluntario?, —Preguntó.

—Sé que fuiste voluntario, —afirmó Derek, sin mirar a Stiles a los ojos.

 

 

Al final de su aventura de compras, Stiles estaba cargando con un puñado de nuevas camisas en una variedad de colores, tanto de manga larga como de manga corta, una sudadera roja, boxers, pijamas y tres pares de jeans. Stiles se había puesto y tenía muchos jeans antes, pero ninguno de ellos le sentaba así. No quería ser engreído, pero maldita sea, hicieron que su trasero se viera fantástico. Incluso las camisas le sentaban mejor que cualquier otra camisa que hubiera usado en su vida. Parecía que todo en la aldea de Hale tenía un borde extra de fastuosidad. Todo fue muy agradable. Stiles nunca antes había estado rodeado de tanto lujo; por no decir otra cosa.

Él también estaba abrumado por el pueblo. Cuando llegaron al centro del aldea, Stiles pudo ver que en realidad era demasiado grande y bullicioso para llamarse aldea. ‘Pueblo’ parecía una palabra más apropiada. El centro del pueblo era el único espacio en el territorio de Hale que parecía despejado de árboles. En el claro había casas de madera por todas partes y gente caminando por ahí charlando y riendo. Tenía cosas como una tienda de ultramarinos, una panadería, una tienda general e incluso una tienda de dulces. Stiles ni siquiera sabía cosas estas cosas existieran fuera de sus libros o en las historias de otras aldeas.

Sin embargo, nada era mayor distracción como Derek. Stiles lo observó de cerca mientras examinaban la tienda de ropa. Aunque era bastante descarado, fue cortés y amable con el dueño de la tienda y los empleados. Tenía pestañas largas que le cubrían los pómulos cuando parpadeaba o miraba hacia abajo, y Stiles todavía no podía decidir qué color de ojos eran sus ojos. Se movía con una gracia fluida que era poco común para alguien con su altura y constitución. Stiles definitivamente había sabido durante mucho tiempo que se balanceaba en ambos sentidos, pero al mirar a Derek estaba seguro de que nunca antes se había sentido atraído por alguien así.

Lo hizo sentir mejor cuando se dio cuenta de que no era el único distraído. Había visto a Derek mirándolo más de una vez y su mirada no estaba molesta, era curiosa y algo suave e hizo que el corazón de Stiles saltara de una manera que lo asustó. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Derek, más apego sentía por él, lo que Stiles no entendía en absoluto, porque apenas lo tocaban y hablaban poco. Solo había sido unas pocas horas; normalmente Stiles tardaba semanas en apegarse a alguien. No tenía sentido, pero Stiles supuso que podría mencionarlo más tarde, si en realidad tuviera valor.

 

 

Más tarde, cuando salieron de la tienda, dos tipos que parecían estar cerca de la edad de Stile saludaron a Derek. Uno tenía una mata de rizos rubios y el otro era de pelo oscuro con piel dorada.

—Hey, —Derek les hizo un gesto a los muchachos. —Espero que los dos estén bien. Este es mi tributo.

La mirada que ambos chicos le dieron a Derek hizo que Stiles pensara que sabían exactamente quién era.

De todos modos, Stiles levantó la mano para saludar, —Soy Stiles.

—Hola Stiles, soy Isaac, —dijo el rubio inclinando la esquina de su boca.

—Y yo soy Danny, —dijo el tipo de cabello oscuro, mostrando una sonrisa que Stiles juraba que probablemente podría cegar a alguien.

—Encantado de conocerlos chicos, —dijo Stiles cortésmente.

—Puedo oler a mi tío y necesito hablar un poco con él, —dijo Derek abruptamente, volviéndose hacia Stiles. —¿Te importaría esperar aquí con estos dos durante unos cinco minutos? Vuelvo enseguida.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, realmente no era gran cosa, y él podía quedarse solo. No era como si fuera un niño pequeño o algo así. Sin embargo, cuando Derek comenzó a alejarse, Stiles sintió un tirón extraño acompañado por el impulso repentino de seguirlo, era débil, pero aún era suficiente para llamar la atención de Stiles. Derek se detuvo en seco y miró a Stiles con las cejas fruncidas. Después de uno o dos segundos, sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando.

—Ah, el vínculo de compañeros, —dijo Danny a sabiendas con una sonrisa.

—¿El compañero, qué? —respondió Stiles, horrorizado.

—Técnicamente como el tributo de Derek, también eres su compañero, aunque solo sea por un mes, —dijo Isaac. —Siendo su tributo, y por lo tanto su compañero, estás unido a él, y él está unido a ti. Tanto que realmente sientes una separación física... bueno, físicamente .

—Así que cada vez que se vaya, tendré ganas de seguirlo, —dijo Stiles sin expresión, alzando las cejas.

—Básicamente, —dijo Danny. —Solo crece a medida que pasa el tiempo y el par se une por sí mismo, emocional y físicamente. En realidad es más difícil para el lobo que para el humano, si el compañero es un ser humano. Cuando son dos lobos, es aún peor. Básicamente, separar físicamente a cualquier pareja de compañeros es solo una gran fiesta de angustia...

—¿Qué pasa si el vínculo se rompe después del primer mes?, —Cuestionó Stiles, pensando en las palabras de Derek de antes.

Isaac se encogió de hombros, —Supuestamente cualquiera de los efectos secundarios del vínculo de compañeros desaparece cuando se rompe el vínculo. Sin embargo, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque, —dijo Danny, —nunca nadie rompió un vínculo de pareja, al menos no recientemente.

—Los lobos están atentos a todas las necesidades de su compañero, además de a las monógamas, —agregó Isaac. —Cuando están emparejados con alguien, es la única persona que querrán. Es realmente una cualidad ideal en un compañero, especialmente para los humanos. Es realmente raro que las cosas no funcionen.

—No solo eso, sino que incluso para que se forme un vínculo de pareja, ambas personas deben ser compatibles, física y mentalmente, —dijo Danny, alzando una ceja. —El lado lobo elige a su compañero por instinto, pero también debe haber algo allí para el lado humano. Entonces, realmente, las dos personas probablemente estarían juntas con o sin el vínculo de compañeros. El vínculo simplemente intensifica todo.

 _Genial,_ pensó Stiles.

—¿Qué tiene esto que ver conmigo y ser específicamente elegido por Derek como su tributo?

—Esa noche, —comenzó Isaac, —todos los lobos elegibles dentro del mismo rango de edad que la tuya fueron los que aullaban. Yo era uno de ellos. Corrimos a través del bosque en nuestras formas cambiadas. Sé que nos escuchaste ¿Recuerdas cuando todos aullaron y se callaron y luego hubo un solo aullido? Ese era el lobo de Derek que te reclamaba como tributo. Él cambió rápidamente a su forma humana y salió a buscarte. No nos sorprendió a ninguno que fuera Derek. Parece que casi siempre es un Hale quien reclama el tributo Argent. Ha habido casos en los que no fue así, pero han pasado décadas. Sin embargo, cualquier otra pregunta que tengas sobre este lío tendrás que guardarlas porque Hale está a punto de escucharte en 3... 2... 1... bingo. Bueno, supongo que te veremos más tarde, Stiles.

—Si alguna vez nos ven afuera, siéntate libre de saludarnos, disfruté hablando contigo, —dijo Danny sonriendo. —¡Más tarde Stiles!

 

 

La conversación con Isaac y Danny lo tenía muy ansioso por la ronda de preguntas y respuestas de la noche. Sabía que Derek también podía sentirlo. Hablaron poco sobre el camino a casa, pero Stiles estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al silencio. Para cuando llegaron a casa de Derek, era hora de cenar, lo que también era un asunto tranquilo. La cena en sí era deliciosa, y si nada más, Stiles siempre podía quedarse con la comida, pero la comida era tensa, Derek seguía disparando miradas ansiosas de Stiles. Después de que ambos hubieron despejado sus platos, Derek le dijo a Stiles que se sentara en uno de los sofás y agarró los platos de la mesa, colocándolos al lado del fregadero.

Derek tenía tres sofás, colocados en forma de ‘U’ con una mesa de café en el medio, y Stiles eligió uno que daba a otro sofá sobre la mesa. Derek caminó silenciosamente y eligió el sofá frente a Stiles.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, —comenzó Derek, —entonces...

—¿Cuándo planeaste contarme sobre el vínculo de compañero? —soltó Stiles, interrumpiéndolo. —¿Y que siendo tu tributo soy, por defecto, también tu compañero?

Derek se sobresaltó, con los ojos muy abiertos, con evidente sorpresa ante la franqueza o la pregunta de Stiles. O ambos.

—¿Quién te habló sobre el vínculo de pareja? Deben haber sido Isaac y Danny. Probablemente lo entendieron cuando me vieron alejarme y luego dude en dejarte, —dijo Derek. De acuerdo, eso hizo que Stiles se sintiera un poco mejor con respecto a la situación anterior.

—No importa quién me lo haya dicho, ya que estaba seguro como el infierno, —dijo Stiles entre dientes. —¡Tenía que descubrir que estábamos 'unidos' por dos completos extraños!

—Stiles, —la voz de Derek era suplicante, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que Derek le decía su nombre. Tenía que admitirlo; le gustaba la forma en que sonaba proveniente de los labios de Derek. —Iba a decirte, lo era. Pero estaba guardando esa pequeña información para esta conversación específica. Tu mañana ya era lo suficientemente confusa. No quería cargarte con esa noticia cuando ya habías tenido una experiencia traumática la noche anterior. ¿Qué te dijeron... sobre el vínculo de compañeros?

—Me dijeron que tu lobo me eligió anoche, aunque tu lado humano tuvo que estar de acuerdo con lo que aparentemente hiciste porque aquí estoy. También dijeron que la razón de... lo que sucedió antes cuando te fuiste también se debió al vínculo de compañeros y que todo se fortalecería con el tiempo a medida que sigamos vinculándonos ‘mental y físicamente’. Además de que somos compatibles y algo sobre la monogamia, probablemente haya más, pero supongo que ya sabes todo esto.

—Bueno, tienen toda su información correcta. Debes entender que los tributos son importantes. Junto con el tratado, los tributos unen a nuestras aldeas al ser compañeros de hombres lobo. Algo así cómo la realeza de diferentes países se casa para mantener la paz. Se supone que debe evitar que los Argent ataquen de nuevo, aunque la primera vez fue hace cientos de años.

—Woah, woah, woah, espera. Pensé que el tratado y la entrega de tributos era para evitar que atacáseis mi pueblo. No al revés, —preguntó Stiles, confundido.

—¿Estamos atacando a tu pueblo? —balbuceó Derek, desconcertado. —Stiles, todo este tiempo hemos estado protegiendo tu aldea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que estáis ‘protegiendo a la aldea’? Somos completamente autosuficientes .Cultivamos, atrapamos o cazamos nuestra propia comida. Tenemos nuestra propia industria, las personas son dueñas de sus propios negocios. Ni siquiera estamos en contacto con ninguna de las otras aldeas de los alrededores. ¡Lo único contra lo que necesitamos protección es contra los hombres lobo! —Derek alzó una ceja y, claro, no fue justo. Stiles siempre había odiado a cualquiera que pudiera hacer todo el levantamiento de una ceja porque fallaba en ello.

—Autosuficiente, ¿eh? —se burló Derek, rompiendo a Stiles de su momentánea distracción. —Te das cuenta de que tu pueblo está rodeado por bosque por tres lados; sin embargo, no hay vigías nocturnas, torres de vigilancia, muros, nada. Los hombres lobo no son lo más espantoso que hay, y hay criaturas y humanos que les encantaría derrotar al Clan Argent. Eso es de lo que te estamos protegiendo.

—¿Entonces, a cambio de tu protección, nos ordenaste que le diéramos a tu clan un ser humano vivo y que respirara una vez cada diez años para que se uniera a uno de tus lobos? ¿Así es como va este tratado?

—No sé con qué mentiras Gerard y sus predecesores les han estado alimentando, pero esa no es la historia del tratado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo va?, —Cuestionó Stiles.

—Es una larga historia, Stiles.

—Bueno, algo bueno para ti, tengo tiempo—. Derek suspiró, pero comenzó a hablar.

—Hace poco menos de doscientos cincuenta años, el bisabuelo de Gerard descubrió el secreto de mi pueblo y libró una guerra contra nosotros por miedo. Debes entender que los lobos son criaturas muy pacíficas a menos que su manada, sus hijos, sus parejas o su territorio estén amenazados. Los Argent amenazaban con diezmar todas esas cosas. Esa es la única razón por la que tomamos las armas.

—Estuvo mal. Eran humanos; no tenían ninguna posibilidad contra una manada de hombres lobo. Pero de alguna manera, en medio de todos los combates y la guerra, la hija del Alfa y el hijo del líder de los Argent se encontraron por casualidad y se enamoraron. Ella era un lobo, entonces estaban unidos. Cuando sus familias se enteraron, estaban furiosos y les ordenaron que se mantuvieran alejados el uno del otro. Debido al vínculo de pareja, estar separados mientras sus familias peleaban era físicamente doloroso para los jóvenes amantes. Los Hales estaban obviamente ganando la guerra debido a su mayor velocidad y fuerza, pero cuando el Alfa vio el dolor en los ojos de su hija, detuvo la guerra y propuso un tratado. Si los Argent se ocupaban de sus propios asuntos y nos dejaban en paz, a cambio los dejamos solos mientras los protegíamos de los muchos otros horrores que caminaban por el bosque, asegurando su seguridad. Los Argent, que casi fueron derrotados, aceptaron sin problemas.

—Mi tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo era el Alfa en ese momento, y quería algo más que una paz tensa. Entonces él ofreció una proposición. El hijo de los Argent, como compañero de su hija, vendría a vivir a la aldea de Hale, y a cambio un lobo de la aldea de Hale encontraría un compañero entre los Argent y viviría con su compañero en la aldea de Argent. Como dije antes, es una táctica que se ha utilizado innumerables veces en la historia para unir dos civilizaciones. Y generalmente funciona bastante bien.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que no hay hombres lobo en la aldea de los Argent?

—Los Argent no querían que la 'escoria de hombre lobo' manchara su linaje. Entonces, en lugar de eso, ofrecieron dejar que uno de los suyos se vincule con un lobo una vez por generación para mantener lazos entre las dos aldeas. Para el Alfa, era mejor que nada, así que aceptó la proposición. El hijo de Argent fue el primer tributo, y el primer humano de otra aldea en ser traído como compañero. Se convirtió en algo más después de eso, aunque los compañeros se encontraron también en otras aldeas al azar, no se podía renunciar a los tributos. Desde la guerra en el pasado, cuando casi siempre ha sido un Hale, ya sea que haya descendido estrechamente o directamente del Alfa, ese es el tributo del clan Argent.

Stiles estuvo callado durante mucho tiempo.

—No sé si te creo, —dijo finalmente.

—¿Qué no crees, toda la historia en general o el hecho de que fueron los Argent quienes comenzaron la lucha?

—Creo en la parte de la historia en del amante que se convirtió en tributo, —respondió Stiles. —Simplemente no sé qué creer acerca de quién comenzó todas las peleas en primer lugar. Todavía estoy tratando de descubrir quién es el ‘chico malo’ en todo este lío.

—No importa si me crees o no. Lo que te estoy diciendo es la verdad de cualquier manera. Pero, eso es todo por esta noche. Hablaremos más sobre el vínculo de compañeros y lo que significa mañana, pero por ahora, ambos deberíamos descansar un poco. Puedes tener mi habitación aquí abajo. Hay otra cama en el desván, dormiré allí esta noche.

Derek se puso de pie y Stiles lo siguió, congelado cuando Derek se le acercó. Extendió la mano lentamente y deslizó las yemas de sus dedos suavemente por la mejilla de Stiles, con una mirada tierna. El toque fue tan afectuoso que el corazón de Stiles le dio un apretón de deseo en el pecho y sus ojos se cerraron.

—Buenas noches Stiles, —susurró Derek.

Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, el hombre ya no estaba.

Stiles yacía en la cama esa noche, girando y dando vueltas, tratando de dar sentido a todo lo sucedido hasta el momento, y todo lo que le habían dicho. Algo sobre la forma en que habló Derek expresó absoluta seguridad en lo que le estaba diciendo a Stiles. Pero si Derek realmente estaba diciendo la verdad, eso significaba que Gerard le había estado mintiendo no solo a él, sino a toda la aldea durante  _años_. Él simplemente no sabía en quién ni en qué confiar más.

Eventualmente, Stiles se durmió. Y entonces, ¿qué pasaría si su cuerpo ansiaba un cierto par de brazos alrededor de él para sostenerlo a través de la noche? Juraría que era solo por el maldito vínculo de compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

 

—Así que Shawn fue el tributo de Laura hace diez años, ¿qué edad tiene?, —Preguntó Stiles a la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno. La tortilla que Derek le había hecho era tan buena que era casi pecaminosa.

—Veintiocho. Shawn tiene treinta y dos. Matthew tiene cuatro años y es el más joven. La mayor es Naomi. Tiene siete años y cumple ocho años al final del verano. A menos que uno de los hijos de mis primos llegue primero, probablemente será Naomi con un tributo la próxima vez, ya sea hija de mi tío o de ella. Parece que así es como funcionan las cosas.

—¿Y cuántos años tienes? —No podía creer que aún no le hubiera hecho esta pregunta a Derek.

—Veintidós, —dijo Derek simplemente.

Bueno. Una brecha de edad de cuatro años. Cuatro años era totalmente socialmente aceptable.

—Entonces, si Shawn y Laura se conocieron hace diez años y Naomi tiene casi ocho años, deben de haber hecho las cosas rápidas ¿eh?, —Preguntó Stiles.

Derek asintió. —Se casaron cuando Laura tenía sólo diecinueve años y Naomi llegó tenía veinte. Era repugnante estar cerca de esos primeros años, realmente. Enfermizos e inseparables. Siempre eran todos ojos saltones y risitas con constantes sonrisas bobas en sus caras cada vez que estaban el uno alrededor del otro.

—Se llama amor, Derek. Aunque puede ser un concepto extraño para ti, estoy bastante seguro... —Stiles interrumpió, un pensamiento repentino entró en su mente. —Oh Dios, ¿seremos así eventualmente? ¿Es así el vínculo de compañeros?

—Obviamente sé lo que es el amor, Stiles, —dijo Derek, frunciendo el ceño a su taza de café. —Y no. Es una cosa de Laura y Shawn. Ellos saltaron el uno al otro de inmediato. Absolutamente apestaban a sexo cada vez que visitaban la casa de mis padres. Por supuesto, solo tenía doce años, así que no me di cuenta de lo que significaba el olor hasta... bueno, más tarde.

La mente de Stiles se tambaleó por un segundo. Nunca antes había escuchado a Derek hablar sobre sus padres.

—¿Dónde están tus padres ahora?, —Preguntó Stiles en voz baja.

Derek no se encontró con su mirada.

—Están muertos, —dijo finalmente.

Stiles lo sintió por Derek. Él realmente lo hizo. Había perdido a su madre unos años atrás. Pero no podía imaginar perder a su padre junto con ella.

—Lo siento, Derek, realmente lo estoy, —dijo Stiles suavemente. —Sé que no es fácil. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía trece años.

Derek lo miró bruscamente, la expresión de sus ojos era suave pero inconcebible. Extendió la mano sobre la mesa y le dio a la mano de Stiles un suave apretón, transmitiendo todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras con un simple toque. El ritmo cardíaco de Stiles se disparó un poco al contacto físico.

Él no soltó la mano de Stiles.

Stiles se aclaró la garganta e hizo un intento de cambiar de tema.

—Espera, entonces no sólo puedes escuchar cuando la gente... ya sabes. ¿También puedes olerlo? Realmente no hay absolutamente ninguna privacidad cuando se trata de todos vosotros, lo juro.

Derek se rió un poco al oír eso, —Supongo que es extraño desde el punto de vista de un extraño. Pero para nosotros es algo normal. Puede ser incómodo a veces, saber exactamente quién está haciendo qué con quién y con qué frecuencia, pero creo que es por eso que somos una comunidad tan cercana . Eso y que aquí realmente no hay secretos.

—Excepto los que me estás ocultando.

Derek apretó su mandíbula.

—No guardo secretos, Stiles. Estoy reteniendo información temporalmente para tu beneficio, —gruñó Derek. —Además, si quieres hablar de secretos, deberías hablar con Gerard Argent. Parece que ha estado guardando su parte de secretos, también.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Hay muchas cosas sobre él que no sabes, —dijo Derek sombríamente. —Olvida lo que dije.

—No, no puedes hacer eso, —dijo Stiles, levantando la voz y retirando su mano de la de Derek para poder cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Derek retrocedió, el dolor evidente en sus ojos. —¡No puedes simplemente decir algo críptico y luego no decirme qué quieres decir con eso!

—Escucha, cuanto menos sepas acerca de Gerard, mejor, —dijo en serio Derek. —¡Cuanto menos sepas acerca de todo este lío en general, mejor! Especialmente si te vas a ir a final de mes.

—Al ver que fuiste tú quien me arrastró a 'este lío', podrías pensar...

—No te obligué a nada, Stiles, —dijo Derek con tono adusto. —Te ofreciste como voluntario y mi lobo te reclamó.

—Sí, ¿pero crees que quería ser voluntario? ¡Lo hice por necesidad! Para mis amigos y mi pueblo. Nunca quise esto, Derek. ¡Nada de esto!

Derek volvió la cabeza, una vez más se negó a encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles y Stiles inmediatamente lamentó sus palabras.

—Yo... yo no quise decir eso, yo...

—Sí, —interrumpió Derek, —lo hiciste.

Estupendo. Tenía que vivir con el tipo por el resto del mes y ya lo había enojado.

—Yo, eh. Voy a tomar una ducha, —murmuró Stiles. Derek solo asintió.

Caminó penosamente a través de la cocina hacia la habitación de Derek, cerró la puerta y se quitó la ropa. La habitación tenía un gran baño con ducha y bañera separada. Tan terapéutico como un baño sonó, Stiles optó por una ducha.

El argumento lo dejó frustrado y culpable al mismo tiempo. Pero mayormente frustrado. Vínculo de compañero su culo. Habían pasado menos de dos días y ya estaban peleando. Lo más extraño era que lo molestó más que a nada. Había tenido una discusión con alguien que básicamente todavía era un extraño para él y estaba más angustiado por eso que en cualquier otra ocasión en la que había peleado con alguien más.

Se quedó en la ducha hasta que el agua corría fría, la mente deambulaba de aquí y para allá. Cuando finalmente salió, se secó y se vistió, tomó un libro al azar de una estantería en la habitación y se dejó caer en la cama para leer. El libro en realidad era bastante bueno y Stiles estaba metiéndose en él cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante, —dijo Stiles nerviosamente. Temía tener miedo de que Derek siguiera enloquecido por su desacuerdo anterior, pero cuando entró en la habitación lentamente, Stiles pudo notar por la expresión y la postura del hombre que estaba tan molesto por la terrible experiencia como Stiles.

Derek vaciló antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama junto a los pies de Stiles.

—Lamento haber elevado mi voz, —dijo en voz baja.

—Debería ser yo el que se está disculpando, —dijo Stiles. —Primero te grité, así que empecé yo.

—Yo solo… —comenzó a decir Derek. —No quiero pelear más. ¿Vale? No más peleas.

—Si, vale. Eso suena como un trato para mí, —dijo Stiles, con la voz atrapada en la garganta. Él comenzó a ser honesto. Y él continuó levantando la voz hacia Derek mientras Derek se mantenía relativamente tranquilo. Estaba siendo liberado fácilmente.

Derek se levantó y caminó hacia la entrada, deteniéndose antes de salir de la habitación y girándose para dirigirse a Stiles.

—Hay una gran celebración en el claro esta noche, —comenzó Derek. —Una de las muchas celebraciones de la próxima luna llena en el solsticio. Es una fiesta y probablemente habrá una gran hoguera y mi tío pidió que viniéramos para que pudiera conocerte. Si prefieres permanecer aquí, está bien, pero...

—No, iré, —Stiles lo interrumpió con una débil sonrisa. —No soy de los que se pierden una fiesta.

Derek se relajó y devolvió la sonrisa de Stiles, y aunque era tan débil como la sonrisa que Stiles le había dado a Derek, cualquier sonrisa era un progreso.

 

 

Cualquiera que fuera el ‘claro’, se encontraba en la dirección totalmente opuesta al centro del pueblo, por lo que Stiles pudo ver más del resto de la comunidad. Hubo lo que parecían fuegos fatuos sobre postes a cada lado de los senderos y, wow, Stiles ni siquiera sabía que existían fuera  del folclore y los cuentos de hadas. Supuso que eran para los miembros humanos de la ciudad, ya que los lobos supuestamente tenían visión nocturna.

La caminata fue bastante tranquila para los dos. Siguieron a otros que también se dirigían a la fiesta por el camino y Stiles podía escuchar sonidos débiles de música, conversaciones y risas estruendosas. A pesar de que era junio, la noche era fría y Stiles, que solo había usado una camisa de manga corta, se estremeció y abrazó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho.

Derek extendió un brazo, agarrando suavemente el bíceps de Stiles y tirando de él para detenerlo. Se quitó la chaqueta de cuero negro y se la tendió a Stiles.

—Aquí, ponte mi chaqueta.

Stiles se congeló por un segundo, cuando vio a Derek con un Henley gris que se aferraba a su pecho y sus brazos demasiado bien para la comodidad de Stiles. Él miró por unos segundos más de lo que probablemente era necesario antes de gritar, —¿Por qué?

—Primero, porque hace frío, y como hombre lobo no la necesito. En segundo lugar, —bajó la voz de Derek mientras se inclinaba más cerca, —quiero que los otros lobos sepan que eres mío.

Y está bien, sí, Stiles probablemente no debería encontrar todo el posesivo tan caliente como lo hizo, pero oh, Dios lo encontró realmente, muy muy caliente. Involuntariamente se estremeció un poco, pero tomó la chaqueta y se la puso. Derek se ve satisfecho. O bien por el hecho de que Stiles llevaba su chaqueta, o por el efecto que había tenido sobre él. O ambos.

Siguieron caminando y cuando entraron en el claro (que era básicamente un gran campo circular completamente abierto dentro del bosque) la mandíbula de Stiles se cayó. Su pueblo tenía festivales y fiestas, pero nada como este. Había mesas y mesas con cantidades tan copiosas de comida que realmente tenía que asegurarse de que no estaba soñando por un momento. Aún más sorprendente que eso fue la enorme hoguera que ardía en el centro del campo. Stiles se preguntó cómo demonios iban a sacar esa cosa. Una especie de pequeña banda tocaba una melodía pegadiza en una de las mesas, y los niños se brincaban a su alrededor, riendo. La gente se reía, hablaba y bebía, y aunque el poblado era bastante grande, Stiles nunca sintió una sensación de familia en su antiguo pueblo.Tal vez era una cosa de lobo, una cosa de manada. Fuera lo que fuera, Stiles lo envidiaba. Derek pareció sentir eso y miró a Stiles.

—¿Qué es eso?, —Preguntó.

—Parecen una gran familia, —dijo Stiles. —Como una manada.

—Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros somos lobos, —dijo Derek alzando un lado de su boca.

—Sabes lo que quiero decir, —Stiles puso los ojos en blanco. —Solo... En cierto modo los envidio. Nunca tuve una gran familia. Sin hermanos. Quiero decir que tengo grandes amigos en casa y todos en mi pueblo son amables, pero todos somos reservamos. No sé, tener una manada, realmente parece... agradable, —y esa era una palabra tan mala para resumir sus sentimientos, pero en este momento era todo lo que tenía para describir a qué se refería.

Derek parecía que estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un agudo chillido de excitación lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera siquiera comenzar.

—Hablando de familia, —murmuró Derek en voz baja mientras Laura se acercaba a ellos.

Ella sonrió cuando los alcanzó, dándole un vistazo a Stiles.

—Me gusta tu chaqueta, —dijo, meneando las cejas. —Se ve bien en ti.

Stiles se sonrojó furiosamente ante eso, pero Derek la ignoró.

—¿Dónde están Shawn y los niños?, —Preguntó.

—Matthew se durmió en su puré de papas y Naomi se quejaba de estar cansada por lo que se los llevó a casa, —se encogió de hombros. —Hubiera ido, pero tenemos asuntos que atender con Peter sobre la luna llena después de la cena, así que no podía irme

Derek gimió, —Casi me olvido de eso.

—Espera, ¿por qué tienes que reunirte con Peter sobre la luna llena?, —Cuestionó Stiles.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, —dijo Laura, —somos una especie de asentamiento de los hombres lobo Stiles. Y aunque la mayoría de los adultos pueden controlarse a sí mismos, hay algunos que no pueden hacerlo, así que organizamos patrullas por la aldea para asegurarnos de que nadie se vuelva loco y se desvíe o ataque a alguien. También tenemos que vigilar a los adolescentes, porque la mayoría no puede controlarse. Sus padres generalmente saben cómo lidiar con lo que trae la luna llena, pero a veces suceden cosas malas y un niño se escapa.

—Más importante aún, —señaló Derek, mirando directamente a Stiles. —¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que había otras cosas por ahí, peores que nosotros, de las que os hemos estado protegiendo? Hay otra manada de hombres lobo, una bastante grande, y son salvajes. Son completamente animales y les queda muy poca humanidad. Casi todos pueden tomar la forma de un lobo real y cuando no están en forma de lobo están en la forma mitad humana que asumimos cuando cambiamos por completo. Tenemos patrullas, Laura y yo somos sus jefes, que salen y los alejan no solo de nuestro asentamiento, sino también de su pueblo, así como de las otras aldeas, en su mayoría humanas que nos rodean.

—Son peligrosos porque no pueden controlarse a sí mismos, realmente han perdido su lado humano. Y son los peores bajo la influencia de la luna llena, —explicó Laura. —El único de nosotros que podemos tomar una forma de lobo completo es Peter, y eso es porque él es un Alfa.

—Casi siempre hay un ataque en luna llena, aunque rara vez se acercan a ninguno de los pueblos debido a nuestras patrullas, —explicó Derek. —De lo contrario, afectarían de forma aleatoria y esporádica, por lo que tenemos vigilancias nocturnas y patrullas diarias para vigilar todo. Se han vuelto cada vez más feroces a medida que pasa el tiempo, así que tenemos que esforzarnos más .

Cayeron en un silencio tenso después de que Derek terminó de hablar, solo interrumpido por un gruñido silencioso del estómago de Stiles. Laura se rió y pasó un brazo por el hombro de Stiles.

—Vamos a traerte algo de comida.

 

 

Después de conocer a Peter, quien le estrechó la mano, sonrió (Stiles aún no podía decidir si su sonrisa era infinitamente espeluznante o infinitamente encantadora), y simplemente dijo: —Debes ser Stiles. Bienvenido a la manada, —Stiles siguió a Derek a una de las muchas mesas repletas de comida y llenó un plato.

Regresaron a la mesa de Peter, Peter se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa y miró a toda la gente sentada y comiendo. Laura se sentó a un lado de Peter y Derek tomó su lugar en el otro lado haciendo señas para que Stiles se sentara junto a él. La gente a lo largo de la mesa miró a Stiles con curiosidad. Algunos regresaron a su comida y otros continuaron mirando.

La ansiedad lo inundó. Casi de inmediato tuvo la cálida presión de la mano de Derek sobre su muslo seguido de un suave apretón. Cuando Stiles miró a Derek, estaba hablando con Peter en un murmullo.

—Ignora las miradas, —dijo Peter, deteniendo su conversación con Derek. —Solo personas importantes se sientan en mi mesa, por lo que no están acostumbrados a los recién llegados. Como tributo de Hale, eres muy importante, Stiles.

Stiles solo asintió y le dio un mordisco a su carne asada.

—Nunca pude participar en la tradición yo mismo, —continuó Peter. —No tenía la edad adecuada para ninguno de los tributos de los últimos diez años. Sin embargo, no importa, —sonrió, y esta vez fue realmente genuino y no espeluznante. —Encontré a Odessa mientras estaba patrullando una vez, mucho antes de convertirme en Alfa. Ella estaba huyendo y estaba perdida y aterrorizada en el bosque. Ella había sido camiada por uno de los lobos salvajes y había sido expulsada de su aldea. Le eché un vistazo y, bueno, he estado perdido desde entonces. —Sonrió con cariño a una mujer con el pelo rojo y rizado de pie junto al fuego con un niño que parecía tener alrededor de doce años. Cuando sintió las miradas de Stiles y los tres lobos, se giró y sonrió a Peter y Stiles no pudo evitar preguntarse si todas las dos personas de allí estaban simplemente enamoradas.

—¿Dónde están los otros? —Preguntó Stiles, mirando a Derek.

—¿Hmm?

—¿Los otros tributos, los de años anteriores?

—Bueno, como dije, Laura fue hace diez años, —señaló hacia el final de la mesa donde se sentaba una pareja que parecía estar en la treintena o principios de los cuarenta. —El primo de mi madre encontró a su pareja hace diez años antes y mis padres se conocieron hace tres décadas. Cualquiera que sea mayor de 60 años o más están disfrutando de la jubilación, por lo que probablemente no los veas tanto.

Después de que los cuatro terminaron de comer, Laura y Peter se levantaron y fueron a esperar junto a la entrada del claro para que Derek y los demás del consejo se unieran a ellos. Derek se levantó y Stiles hizo lo mismo.

—Es de esperar que no tarde demasiado, —dijo Derek. —Si quieres esperar aquí, Danny e Isaac están cerca del fuego o si prefieres volver a mi casa, está bien, de todos modos, por favor, no te vayas.

—No te preocupes por eso, —dijo Stiles rápidamente. —Puedo esperar aquí, no hay problema.

Derek hizo una pausa antes de inclinarse y darle a Stiles un rápido beso en la frente. Stiles no sabía cómo responder, así que simplemente se quedó estupefacto, mirando a Derek mientras cruzaba el campo para reunirse con Peter, Laura y cualquier otra persona que fuera parte de las discusiones de la luna llena.

Cuando Derek los alcanzó y el resto del grupo comenzó a salir del claro, Stiles se giró rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el fuego, en busca de Isaac y Danny.

—¡Stiles! Aquí, —Stiles se giró y vio a Danny que estaba con Isaac y otros cuatro. Danny estaba sentado en uno de los muchos troncos dispuestos horizontalmente en el suelo a una buena distancia del fuego, con Isaac a su derecha. Stiles se sentó en el lugar abierto a su izquierda.

—Stiles, este son Boyd y Erica, —dijo Isaac señalando a un tipo que parecía que podía romper a Stiles por la mitad y una chica rubia que parecía querer comerse a Stiles después de que Boyd terminara con la ruptura. Y no de la manera sexy. —Son compañeros. Y esos son Thea y Thatcher, —señaló Isaac a las otras dos personas. —Son gemelos —Thea y Thatcher tenían la piel bronceada, el pelo color caramelo, y rostros que casi avergonzan a los Hale. Palabra clave: casi.

—Nuestros padres hicieron todo el cliché de que comenzaron nuestros nombres con el mismo sonido, por lo que suena agradable cuando dices nuestros nombres juntos, —dijo la niña, Thea. —Es estúpido y genial al mismo tiempo—. Sonrió a Stiles.

—Encantado de conocerlos a todos, —dijo Stiles cortésmente. Mientras el resto del grupo volvía a la conversación, Danny se volvió hacia Stiles.

—Así que las cosas parecen estar animándose entre tú y Hale, ¿eh?, —Preguntó, levantando la frente y tirando de la chaqueta que llevaba Stiles.

—No sé nada de eso, —dijo Stiles, con el rostro calentado.

—Oh, vamos. Vi esa acción en la frente que recibiste antes de irse. Eso fue lindo, —se burló Danny.

—No sé, —suspiró Stiles. —Quiero decir que ya hemos peleado. Han pasado menos de dos días y ya nos hemos peleado. ¿No se supone que las parejas son todas amorosas como las 24/7?

Danny se rió de eso.

—No, ese no es el caso en realidad, —dijo. —Si, como compañeros son básicamente uno para el otro y tienen una conexión especial y todo eso, pero siguen siendo como cualquier otra pareja. Habrá peleas, y algunas parejas discuten más que otras. Cada conjunto es único al igual que todas las parejas humanas son únicas. Los argumentos pueden ser buenos. Un poco de discusión es saludable, siempre y cuando no sea abusivo. Además, los argumentos llevan a disculparse, lo que lleva al sexo de reconciliación. Y el sexo de reconciliación es bueno, por lo tanto, argumentar por defecto es bueno.

—Sí. Derek y yo todavía no estamos en ese punto. Estamos, como, en ninguna parte cerca de ese punto , —dijo Stiles.

—Y no lo serás, —dijo Danny. —Hasta que hagas algo al respecto. Es una especie de regla, todo tiene que ser completamente consensual. Especialmente cuando el compañero es un humano. Depende de la pareja humana saber qué tan lejos van las cosas, porque francamente el lobo en la relación tomará lo que puedan conseguir. Cuando se trata de dos lobos todo es un poco más fácil porque todos los instintos provienen de ambos lados en lugar de uno. Dos lobos se eligen mutuamente y se encuentran mutuamente en el medio, el lobo elige al humano y algunas veces termina así, lo cual es desgarrador verlo. Es raro, pero sucede.

—Entonces, si quiero que las cosas sucedan, tengo que dar el primer paso.

Danny asintió, —Tienes que tener un par y ser un hombre, Stiles.

—Yo solo... él parecía bastante enojado conmigo antes y no quiero enojarlo, —suspiró Stiles.

—No lo has cabreado, Stiles, lo has molestado, —dijo Danny. —Básicamente le dijiste que no lo querías y luego lo confirmaste que no estarías en esto a largo plazo al no contradecirle diciéndole que a final de mes te quedarías. Y antes de preguntar cómo lo sé, lo escuché al hablar con Laura en el centro del pueblo hoy.

—No hay secretos, —murmuró Stiles, más para él que para Danny.

—Stiles, mira. Es difícil para él. Ha estado rodeado por parejas perfectamente emparejadas toda su vida, y ahora ha encontrado a su pareja y piensa que su pareja no quiere absolutamente nada que ver con él.

—Toda esta situación es tan confusa que ni siquiera sé lo que quiero. Demonios, apenas lo conozco. Pensé que después de la otra noche estaría muerto, no en una relación instantánea con un chico que nunca había conocido antes.

—Entonces llega a conocerlo, —dijo Danny exasperado. —Realmente, ¿qué tienes que perder? Estarás aquí por lo menos un mes, ¿crees que puedes resistir a Derek por tanto tiempo? ¿Y por qué deberías hacerlo? A menos que te estés guardando para el matrimonio, lo cual dudo, o que alguien te esté esperando en casa, lo cual también dudo porque fuiste voluntario.

—Uf, —Stiles gimió, pasándose una mano por el pelo. —Es mucho en lo que pensar.

—¡Ve a un lugar tranquilo y piénsalo! Dios, vosotros dos son terribles. En serio, Stiles simplemente ve a un lugar donde te puedes sentar y pensar solo por un momento antes de que vuelva.

Eso realmente sonaba como una muy buena idea.

—Gracias Danny. De verdad. Cuando todo esto termine, si todo termina bien, te prepararé un pastel por todos tus consejos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Voy a contar con ese pastel, Stiles, —dijo Danny con una sonrisa.

 

 

Stiles había estado en el bosque, todavía al alcance del oído y viendo fácilmente la distancia del claro porque estaba confundido, no por un deseo de muerte, durante veinte minutos. Y fue lindo, de verdad. Relajarse para poder simplemente sentarse en la suave y arcillosa tierra contra el árbol y solo sentarse y estar solo y deleitarse con la tranquilidad del mundo exterior mientras su mente se desmoronaba a un millón de millas por minuto.

Fue agradable. Hasta que escuchó un crack.

Inmediatamente se puso en alerta, viendo una figura y graznando —¡Mierda! —Antes de darse cuenta de quién era. La suficiente luz de la fogata gigante impregnaba los árboles para que Stiles viera la cara divertida de Thea.

—¿Teniendo una agradable y pequeña sesión de meditación en el bosque?, —Preguntó. —Eres más como Hale de lo que crees.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, me asustaste muchísimo!, —Respondió Stiles.

Thea solo sonrió.

—Realmente no deberías estar deambulando por el bosque por la noche. Eres solo humano, después de todo.

Un aullido sonó en la distancia.

—Sabes qué, tienes razón, —dijo Stiles, haciendo un movimiento para moverse por Thea. —Probablemente debería regresar antes...

Una mano sobre su pecho lo detuvo bruscamente

—¿Antes de qué?, —Preguntó Thea. —¿Antes de que Derek descubra que te adentraste en el bosque? Entonces no solo desobedeces lo único que Derek te dijo que no hicieras...

—¿Que demonios? ¿Estabas escuchando sobre nosotros?

—... pero por lo que puedo decir de ti y de la conversación de Danny, —continuó como si Stiles no hubiera hablado, —ni siquiera te ofreces. Eres un compañero de mierda, si te lo digo yo mismo.

—¡No hay privacidad en este maldito pueblo! Escucha si quieres a Derek o algo así, si esto es por celos, entonces vas a tener que hablar eso con él porque...

Las garras se salieron de las uñas y ella empujó el pecho de Stiles, cortando sus palabras, y Thea se rió. Se rió. Esta perra estaba loca.

Más aullidos. Stiles estaba empezando a preguntarse si pertenecían a los lobos del asentamiento. Pensando en las palabras de Derek anteriores sobre los salvajes, se estremeció.

Thea pareció tomar eso de la manera incorrecta.

—No es Derek lo que quiero, idiota, —dijo, la seducción goteaba en su voz. —Eres tu.

—Está bien decir que alguien es un idiota y luego decirle que lo quieres es realmente contradictorio, —dijo Stiles. —Además de conocerte hace una hora, si me quieres, obviamente todavía no me conoces lo suficiente.

Thea retiró su mano del pecho de Stiles y examinó sus garras en su lugar.

—Apuesto a que robar al compañero de un hombre lobo tan autoritario y de alto rango probablemente sea un viaje al poder realmente increíble, —su sonrisa era perversa. —Apuesto a que me elegirías, ¿eh Stiles? ¿O es porque Derek es un chico?

—Uh, no, realmente estoy encasillado en todos los géneros, muchas gracias, pero no estoy realmente en juegos en este momento, así que si lo deseas,— dijo Stiles, una vez más intentando pasar a Thea.

—Oh, vamos, Stiles, —ronroneó, impidiéndole escapar. —¿Una hermosa niña básicamente se está tirando encima de ti y no haces nada al respecto?

—Tengo un compañero. No te quiero a ti.

Eso realmente la enojó. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su mano, garras incluidas, estaba en su cuello.

—Todos me quieren, —dijo entre dientes. Alguien necesitaba desinflar su ego.

—Como dije, no estoy en el mercado. E incluso si lo estuviera, todavía no te querría.

Thea gruñó y apretó el cuello de Stiles.

—Thea, —una voz muy oscura sonaba desde donde los árboles se encontraban con el claro. Thea se congeló inmediatamente y retiró su mano del cuello de Stiles. Dio tres grandes pasos hacia atrás, revelando a Derek muy enojado. Sus ojos brillaban azules y estaban enfocados a Thea. Stiles no podía respirar.

—Si vas en este momento y dejas a Stiles solo, no le dejaré saber a mi tío que has estado... confraternizando con mi compañero. Ya sabes lo serio que Peter se toma esto.

Thea asintió, bajó la cabeza y parecía bastante arrepentida por alguien que solo hablaba en voz alta y mal, y desapareció detrás de él en el claro.

—Stiles,— dijo Derek, sus ojos finalmente se movieron hacia la cara de Stiles. —Creo que deberíamos irnos a casa.

 

 

Mierda, mierda, mierda, estoy tan muerto se repetía en la mente de Stiles todo el camino a casa. El lugar se había despejado porque Stiles se había ido al bosque y casi no había nadie cerca. Fue un viaje muy silencioso.

Derek estaba enojado esta vez. No 'molesto', enojado. Stiles podía verlo en cada contorno bien definido de su cuerpo mientras seguía detrás sintiéndose como un perro regañado siguiendo a su dueño con la cola entre sus piernas.

Sin embargo, cuando entraron en la cabaña de Derek y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Derek se desplomó visiblemente y se dejó caer en el sofá con la cabeza entre las manos.

Stiles era oficialmente un imbécil.

Siguió a Derek hasta el sofá y se sentó en el borde tentativamente, temiendo que Derek se estrellara.

Después de un momento, Derek habló.

—Debería estar furioso contigo ahora, —graznó.

Stiles hizo una mueca ante la emoción en su voz, —Lo sé.

—Te pedí que no salieras de paseo. Y te fuiste deambulando por el bosque de todos los lugares, seguido de una loca que hubiera hecho lo que Dios sabía si no hubiera llegado allí cuando lo hice.

—Derek, lo sé. Lo siento. Necesitaba estar solo y pensar un poco. Sé que no es excusa, pero es una explicación, —susurró Stiles. Derek estaba tranquilo, por lo que también quería mantener la calma. No quería pelear dos veces en un día.

—No puedo estar enojado contigo ahora mismo porque estoy aliviado de que estés bien. Los lobos salvajes estaban allí esta noche Stiles. Cuando Peter y el resto del consejo escucharon sus aullidos corrí de vuelta al claro para encontrarte, pero no estabas allí.

Sí. Stiles era un imbécil importante.

—Y entré en pánico, todos los peores escenarios instantáneamente vinieron a mi mente. Ni siquiera estaba enojado por el hecho de que te hubieras alejado. Estaba consumido por la preocupación. Pero el campo se había despejado, así que la escuché perfectamente. —Derek apretó un poco los dientes ante eso. Recordando cómo los toques de Derek lo habían calmado dos veces ese día, se acercó a Derek en el sofá y apoyó una mano suavemente en su espalda enseñada.

Derek se liberó de sus manos al contacto y Stiles retrocedió, temeroso de que él comenzara a gritar de nuevo. Pero su rostro se torció en una expresión de desesperación mientras hablaba de nuevo.

—Stiles entiendo que no te gusto, que no quieres quedarte aquí, ¿vale? Yo sé que no me quieres. Está bien. Pero, cuando estás aquí, debes tener cuidado con lo que haces. No puedes ir a desfilar con otras personas. Hace que mi lobo sea muy celoso y hay instintos que son difíciles de controlar. Y no puedo... no. No perderé el control. No a tu alrededor, —Derek habló rápidamente, como si hubiera estado reteniendo las palabras y ahora no podía sacarlas lo suficientemente rápido. Cuando terminó de hablar, miró hacia otro lado, sin poder mirar a Stiles a los ojos. Al recordar su conversación anterior con Danny Stiles, decidió que era hora de hacer una mierda y ser un hombre.

Se acercó a Derek en el sofá hasta que sus muslos rozaron. Tenía la sensación de que Derek lo iba a arruinar por completo porque solo tenía el tacto de un muslo cubierto y la proximidad había acelerado su ritmo cardíaco. Derek se puso rígido ante el contacto físico, pero Stiles esperaba eso. Alzando su brazo sobre ambos, ahuecó la mandíbula de Derek y giró suavemente su rostro para que estuvieran de acuerdo... y muy cerca. Derek abrió mucho los ojos, pero no retrocedió.

—Sé que escuchaste buena parte de la conversación entre Thea y yo, —murmuró Stiles, aterrorizado de que si él hablaba demasiado fuerte, los sacaría a ambos del trance en el que estaban. —Le dije varias veces que no estaba disponible y no la quería. También recuerdo haberle dicho que tengo un compañero.

Derek cerró los ojos ante la palabra, pero Stiles continuó.

—Lamento haber sido un poco terrible, por cierto, pero han sido un par de días difíciles para mí y soy un poco lento para los cambios.

Derek permaneció en silencio, aún negándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Derek,— suspiró Stiles finalmente. —Te quiero.

La respiración de Derek se contrajo y sus ojos se abrieron, finalmente encontrándose con la mirada de Stiles, su expresión incrédula. Stiles sabía que Derek podía decir que no estaba mintiendo por la forma en que el latido del corazón de Stiles se mantenía estable y el aroma aparentemente probable de la excitación en el aire.

—Stiles… —comenzó a decir Derek, pero Stiles la cortó bruscamente colocando un dulce e indeciso beso en sus labios. Y Derek le devolvió el beso. Era suave y cálido y Stiles se derritió un poco y realmente fue el mejor primer beso que podría haber esperado.

Se separaron por un momento, solo para respirar y buscarse los ojos antes de que Derek envolviera su mano en la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles y lo jalara hacia adentro, sus bocas se encontraran una vez más. La lengua de Derek lamió vacilante el labio inferior de Stiles, buscando permiso y Stiles se lo dio, separando su boca para dejar entrar a Derek. Si Stiles sabía que besar a Derek sería así, lo habría hecho tan pronto como se despertó el primer día y nunca se detendría. El hombre sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, y aunque Stiles definitivamente carecía de experiencia, al menos iba a intentar compensarlo con su entusiasmo.

Se movió una vez más para que su pierna se balanceara sobre el regazo de Derek. Sus rodillas estaban a cada lado de las caderas de Derek, y si que Derek se quedaba sin aliento en su boca era un indicativo, ciertamente no había esperado que Stiles lo montara en el sofá. Uno de los brazos de Derek rodeó su espalda y acercó a Stiles tan cerca como físicamente era posible, pero para Stiles no fue lo suficientemente cerca. Deslizó una mano en el cabello de Derek, los dedos deslizándose a través de sus sedosos mechones. Experimentalmente, Stiles hundió sus caderas en las de Derek y se sorprendió (no tanto) de encontrarse a él mismo y a Derek medio duros. Se separaron por la sensación y Stiles ni siquiera se sintió avergonzado por el suspiro de placer que había hecho ante el contacto porque Derek había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en el respaldo del sofá y gimió. Stiles se dejó caer, apoyando la frente en el hombro de Derek. Ambos pechos se agitaban y Derek acariciaba distraídamente la parte posterior de Stiles cuando comenzó a hablar.

—Bueno. Vamos a detenernos aquí y voy a ir arriba y voy a dormir y te quedarás aquí y te acostarás porque si me besas o haces eso de nuevo, literalmente no podré parar. Y no sé si incluso podré dormir en la misma cama que tú sin querer... Quiero que al menos tratemos de controlarnos cuando se trata de esto, ¿está bien?

—Estás divagando, —murmuró Stiles contra su hombro. —Pero está bien. —Y él no pudo evitar mirar y sonreír tristemente a Derek, que le devolvió la sonrisa drásticamente. Derek realmente debería sonreír más a menudo.

—Oh Dios, nos convertiremos en Laura y Shawn, verdad, —murmuró Stiles mientras se bajaba de Derek y se ponía de pie, tendiéndole sus manos a Derek para ayudarlo a levantarse del sofá. Derek agarró sus manos y se levantó, entrando en el espacio de Stiles. —Apuesto a que todo el cachorro enamorado comienza con la sonrisa boba. Ese es el primer síntoma.

Derek se rió entre dientes y tomó la mano de Stiles, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación de la planta baja.

—Hablo en serio, —dijo Derek, —sobre marcar el ritmo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero hacer esto bien.

Stiles asintió, —Por supuesto.

Derek se inclinó y le dio a Stiles un último y suave beso.

—Buenas noches, Stiles,— murmuró Derek.

Stiles no podía creer que solo la noche anterior Derek le había dicho las mismas palabras exactas. Tanto había sucedido en 24 horas.

Se aseguró de que Derek pudiera oírlo alto y claro cuando en realidad esta vez le dio una respuesta.

—Dulces sueños, Derek.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Lo que pasa con un beso es que cambia todo en tu mundo personal, pero todo a tu alrededor permanece igual. Stiles todavía se despertaba en la misma cama, en la misma casa, y desayunaba en el mismo lugar que las otras mañanas. Pero esta vez las cosas fueron diferentes. Era como si las cosas hubieran cambiado, la atmósfera era más liviana. La incómoda tensión que había llenado sus silencios y conversaciones había desaparecido, reemplazada por otra cosa que Stiles no podía nombrar (había tenido muchas conjeturas, pero la ‘tensión sexual’ actualmente encabezaba su lista).

Pero ningún beso automáticamente podría hacer que todo fuera perfecto, sin importar cuán grande fuera un beso. Derek y Stiles se mantuvieron alejados de la incómoda conversación “¿Qué es esto? ¿A dónde va? ¿Te vas a quedar a final de mes?” Derek no quería presionar a Stiles y Stiles no quería comenzar otra pelea. Podrían resolver esas preguntas más tarde.

El día después de la hoguera fue un lunes, la luna llena era el próximo viernes, por lo que Derek tenía muchas patrullas y asuntos del consejo para atender ahora que el fin de semana había terminado y que se acercaba la luna llena. Derek hizo arreglos para que Stiles fuera a la ciudad y trabajara con el sanador, Deaton, durante la semana para que Stiles tuviera algo que hacer mientras Derek estaba haciendo sus deberes de alfa-sobrino. Aparentemente, Deaton estaba buscando ayuda de todos modos, preferiblemente de un ser humano, ya que él era uno y los humanos eran los únicos capaces de manejar cosas como la ceniza de montaña y acónito en esta ciudad, y Stiles cumplía con los requisitos. Una vez más, Stiles y Derek no hablaron sobre si el arreglo sería permanente o no, y Deaton, bendito sea, tampoco preguntó.

Deaton fue realmente agradable a la hora de trabajar con él. Tenía una actitud muy tranquila que relajaba a Stiles cada vez que estaba cerca. Trataba no solo a las personas de la aldea de Hale, sino también a sus mascotas y, a veces, incluso a los animales salvajes. Parecía que los perros eran los favoritos entre la aldea y eso realmente no sorprendió a Stiles en absoluto.

La semana transcurrió sin prisas y sin mucha acción de extraños salvajes, jodidos lobos locos o hermanas indiscretas, y fue agradable para Stiles simplemente relajarse.

Hubo, sin embargo, otro tipo de acción.

Crecerle un par y besar a Derek fue de lejos la mejor elección que Stiles ha hecho mientras estuvo allí. Porque una vez que comenzaron a besarse, no se detuvieron. Derek tenía algo por los chupetones, como algo serio. Stiles tenía que asegurarse de que Derek mantuviera las picaduras de amor en áreas que fácilmente se cubrían con su ropa. También le gustaba frotarse la cara en cualquier lugar con Stiles y olisquearlo. Cuando Stiles le preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo la primera vez que sucedió, Derek respondió: —Se dice que el olfateó es una cosa de lobo, —luego gimió, —dios Stiles hueles tan bien. —Y Stiles probablemente debería encontrar todo el olor realmente raro, pero en realidad estaba realmente caliente.

Pero ahora que Stiles lo había probado, quería más. El único problema con esto era que cada vez que Stiles intentaba llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel, Derek se detenía y le daba la charla completa de “vamos a tomar las cosas con calma” o hacía un esfuerzo serio por mantener todo para todos los públicos. Ni siquiera dejaba que se quitaran las camisetas, de verdad. Si había algo que Stiles quería en la vida, era ver a Derek Hale sin camisa. Derek también seguía durmiendo en la habitación del loft y Stiles en más de una ocasión consideró subir las escaleras en mitad de la noche y acostarse con Derek porque estaba harto de dormir solo. También estaba harto de extraños y deshonestos desórdenes y de querer saltar sobre los huesos de Derek casi cada vez que estaban a menos de tres metros el uno del otro.

Stiles solo se consoló por el hecho de que podía ver la determinación de Derek derrumbarse un poco más cada día, y lo hacía sentirse mejor sabiendo que Derek lo deseaba tanto como él quería a Derek, si no más. Stiles tenía un plan de cinco pasos para meterse en los pantalones de Derek, e iba a hacer que sucediera.

Desafortunadamente, su plan de cinco pasos fue interrumpido por una pequeña cosa llamada luna llena. Laura había invitado a Stiles y Derek a cenar temprano ese día antes de que Laura y Derek se fueran a las patrullas de luna llena. El plan era que Stiles se quedaría con Shawn y los niños hasta que Derek y Laura volvieran de sus turnos. Aunque Derek no lo dijo directamente en voz alta, Stiles descifró la explicación de Derek sobre las patrullas y turnos que Derek y Laura estaban a cargo de la más peligrosa. Algo aterrorizó a Stiles un poco, pero Derek le aseguró que todo estaría bien.

Antes de irse a casa de Laura, Derek ayudó a Stiles a empacar una pequeña bolsa de viaje diciendo que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría allí esta noche. Hurgando en uno de los cajones de la habitación de la planta baja, Derek sacó una caja larga y esbelta. Stiles la tomó tentativamente y la abrió, revelando una larga daga. Derek lo miró con expresión solemne.

—Espero que no tenga que llegar a esto esta noche, —dijo. —Pero por las dudas, Shawn te enseñará cómo usarla después de que Laura y yo nos vayamos.

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, y Derek lo atrajo hacia sí, sus grandes manos se colocaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, ahuecando su rostro.

—No voy a correr ningún riesgo, —susurró. —No contigo.

****

Cuando Derek llamó a la puerta de Laura (no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que había una gran ‘H’ el otro día), Stiles escuchó de inmediato gritos de felicidad desde dentro y el sonido de correr. Una niña pequeña de cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules abrió la puerta de par en par y chilló de nuevo, un chico rubio con los ojos característicos de Hale la siguió de cerca.

—Tío Derek, tío Derek, —cantaron ambos con entusiasmo.

Stiles había estado tan concentrado en la luna llena que olvidó por completo el hecho de que tendría que manejar el hecho de ver a Derek interactuar con los niños. Matthew abrazó una de sus piernas y Naomi se abalanzó sobre Derek, quien la atrapó, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Derek sonrió a los dos niños y el corazón de Stiles se hinchó al verlo. Literalmente no podría manejar esto. En este punto, Stiles sintió que era más probable que Derek lo matara con toda esa ternura relacionada con los niños que los Salvajes.

Fue atrapado por sorpresa cuando Naomi lo miró y preguntó: —¿Quién es él?

—Eso, —dijo Laura, doblando la esquina, —es Stiles.

—¿Qué es un Stiles? —Preguntó Matthew, aún envolviendo la pierna de Derek.

—Stiles es mi compañero, —dijo Derek, el orgullo inconfundible en su voz.

—¡Me gusta!, —Exclamó Matthew.

—¡Si a Matty le gusta, entonces también me gusta! —Intervino Naomi.

Un hombre con cabello castaño claro y los ojos de Naomi doblaron la esquina y lanzaron una sonrisa a Stiles.

—Por lo que puedo oír, a todos aquí les gusta Stiles, —extendió su mano. —Soy Shawn, un placer conocerte finalmente.

—Encantado de conocerte, también, —sonrió y estrechó la mano de Shawn.

—Bien, pues, —dijo Laura, aplaudiendo. —Ahora que todos han sido presentados, cenamos algo, ¿sí?

La comida era deliciosa y la conversación fue fácil, pero le recordó a Stiles el tiempo que pasó con su padre, y sintió una punzada de dolor, preguntándose cómo estaría aguantando sin él. Él recordó en la leyenda del tributo que se decía que los tributos nunca se volvieron a ver después de que fueron tomados. Se preguntó si Shawn incluso había intentado visitar a su familia, o si estaba demasiado drogado como para preocuparse. Seguramente más tarde, cuando las cosas se tranquilizaron, ¿se puso en contacto con ellos?

Demasiado pronto, al parecer, la cena había terminado y Derek y Laura se estaban preparando su patrulla. Cuando todo estuvo limpio y los Hales estaban listos para irse, Derek llevó a Stiles a un pasillo y lo apretó contra la pared, por un momento a solas.

—La última luna llena los Salvajes casi violaron las fronteras del asentamiento. Apenas, pero lo suficiente como para ser preocupante, —Derek habló rápidamente. —Shawn va a acostar a los niños y luego te enseñará a usar la daga que te di antes. Solo... solo sal de esta casa en caso de una emergencia absoluta, por favor.

—Derek, ten cuidado, —suplicó Stiles, con una voz apenas superior a un susurro. —Por favor, ten cuidado.

Derek apretó su mano en la camisa de Stiles y tiró de él en un beso feroz. Cuando se separaron, Derek apoyó su frente en la de Stiles y murmuró: —Volveré esta noche, por ti.

Y con eso soltó a Stiles y se lanzó por el pasillo. Stiles lo siguió solo para verlo cruzar la sala de estar y salir por la puerta abierta. Laura se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—Derek es un gran fanático de hacer una gran salida, —dijo. —También es un gran fan de hacer una entrada también. Él está en hacer escenas, de verdad. Probablemente debería ir y asegurarme de que no está haciendo un discurso de inspiración emocional para el resto de los lobos sobre el honor y la gloria en este momento o algo así.

—Mamá, ¿por qué tienes que irte?, —Se lamentaba Naomi, agarrando la pierna de su padre.

—Cariño, sabes por qué. Mami es valiente y protege la aldea para que todos puedan estar a salvo y felices. —Se inclinó y le dio un beso a su hija en la mejilla, y luego le dio uno a su hijo que estaba sostenido en el brazo de su esposo. Ella dejó a Shawn para el final, dándole una mirada significativa antes de inclinarse y darle un breve, pero apasionado beso, y luego se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Oye, cariño —Shawn llamó después de ella. Laura se volvió, una pregunta en sus ojos. Shawn solo sonrió. —Patea un culo de hombre lobo esta noche.

Laura solo le dio una sonrisa de comemierda y salió por la puerta.

****

Los niños fueron llevados a la cama, no sin cierta dificultad, y Shawn comenzó a enseñar las maniobras básicas de Stiles con la daga. Shawn sabía lo que estaba haciendo, su agarre era firme y seguro y sus movimientos eran fluidos. Para sorpresa de Stiles, recogió las técnicas básicas bastante rápido y Shawn pasó a enseñarle movimientos más complicados, pero más efectivos. Después de casi dos horas, ambos colapsaron en el sofá, satisfechos con cómo fueron las cosas.

—Tu daga está bañada en acónito, —dijo Shawn, examinándola. —La mía también. En realidad, es la única forma de que un cuchillo o una daga sea efectivo contra un lobo, especialmente si es salvaje. Son más fuertes y más rápidos que los hombres lobo normales, pero se han entregado por completo a su lado animal, por lo que no son tan inteligentes como lo sería un hombre lobo no salvaje. Solo ten cuidado con la daga cerca de Derek. Sé que la mía hace que Laura se sienta incómoda. Probablemente sea por eso que la mantuvo en esta caja.

—Esto es un poco aleatorio, —comenzó Stiles, —pero ¿cómo es que tus hijos no están cambiando en este momento, ya que es la luna llena? ¿Son hombres lobo, también? No sé cómo funciona todo el ser humano-hombre-lobo genéticamente.

Shawn se rió entre dientes poniendo la daga de Stiles en la caja y entregándole la caja. —La licantropía es un gen dominante. Es difícil de explicar a menos que te dé una lección de genética, pero en la mayoría de los casos un hombre lobo siempre tendrá hijos lobo. Como soy humano y uno de los padres de Laura era humano, existe la posibilidad de que tengamos un hijo humano también. Desde el punto de vista técnico es una posibilidad del cincuenta por ciento si estamos hablando genéticamente, pero el gen del hombre lobo tiene una forma de hacerse presente y dado que es sobrenatural, realmente no creo que las leyes humanas naturales de la genética realmente se apliquen a él.

—Naomi y Matthew ambos lobos. Los niños no comienzan a cambiar realmente en la luna llena hasta que son adolescentes, la glándula pituitaria, que es responsable de comenzar la pubertad también impulsa el cambio. Y, en serio, ¿te imaginas? Los adolescentes ya son lo suficientemente hormonales, pero cuando agregas todo el factor hombre lobo... —se estremeció. —No estoy emocionado por la adolescencia. A veces, cuando los niños se enojan o se alteran mucho, los rasgos se manifiestan, por ejemplo, sacan las garras, alargan los colmillos o muestran los ojos beta, y así es como sabes que tu hijo es un hombre lobo. Como si criar niños comunes no fuera lo suficientemente difícil.

Stiles se rió de eso. Naomi y Matthew ya parecían suficientes como para no tener todas las garras y los colmillos.

—Tengo otra pregunta para ti, —dijo Stiles lentamente. —Pero podría ser algo personal.

—Si vas a preguntarme sobre el sexo de hombre lobo, realmente creo que deberías hablar con Derek acerca de...

—No, no, no, —dijo Stiles rápidamente. —No, eh, sexo de hombre lobo, en absoluto. No, me preguntaba, después de convertirte en tributo, ¿alguna vez volviste a ver a tu familia? Porque las leyendas que rodean el tributo es que nunca se vuelven a ver.

Shawn asintió, su expresión inmediatamente triste.

—Intenté regresar, una vez, a visitar a mi familia. Laura fue conmigo. Yo quería que la conocieran. Ella me advirtió que podría ser una mala idea, pero no la escuché, —comenzó en voz baja. —Gerard se reunió con nosotros antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la frontera de Hale-Argent. Me dijo que como compañero de un hombre lobo ya no era bienvenido en su pueblo. Amenazó con matarnos en el acto si dábamos un paso dentro de sus fronteras o tratamos de contactar a mi familia. Han pasado diez años; Todavía los extraño un poco cada los días. No me malinterpretes, no cambiaría mi vida aquí, mis hijos, o el amor que tengo con Laura, por nada. Pero al menos deseo que mi familia supiera que estaba bien.

Shawn hizo una pausa por un minuto. —No te preocupes tanto, Stiles, —dijo, parándose y acariciando a Stiles en el hombro. —Deja que las cosas sigan su curso. Si estás cansado, toma una siesta en el sofá si quieres, olvida tus cosas. Derek te despertará cuando regrese.

Stiles no estaba seguro si estaba cansado, pero de todos modos se reclinó en el sofá.

Segundos, minutos, horas, Stiles no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo fue, alguien lo estaba sacudiendo despierto, llamándolo por su nombre. No fue Derek.

—Stiles, —rogó Shawn, —Stiles se despierta, tienes que despertar.

—Quee paaaasa, —murmuró Stiles atontado.

—Es Naomi, —respondió Shawn, con la voz temblando. —Fui a ver cómo estaban los dos niños y ella se había ido.

Stiles se disparó, recuperando toda conciencia inmediatamente.

—¿Estás seguro de que ella se ha ido, tal vez se está escondiendo en algún lugar de la casa o algo así?

—Lo he comprobado en todas partes, —dijo Shawn frenéticamente. —Y su ventana estaba abierta. No sé qué demonios estaba pensando, pero ella está afuera, en algún lado y...

Un aullido largo y bajo, cortó a Shawn, y su rostro palideció.

—Stiles, espera aquí, iré a buscarla, —Shawn jadeó pasando a Stiles, quien lo agarró.

—Yo iré.

—Stiles no...

—Los Salvajes están afuera y tu hija de cuatro años está aquí, sola. La encontraré, soy rápido y estoy rápido de pie, —dijo Stiles rápidamente, —puedo hacer esto.

Contra las protestas de Shawn, Stiles levantó la tapa de la caja de madera, sacó la daga y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Estaba siendo imprudente, lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que Laura y Shawn perdieran a su hija.

****

Stiles corrió por el camino de tierra principal gritando frenéticamente el nombre de Naomi. Los aullidos se repetían de vez en cuando en la distancia y cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso. Alguien lo agarró del brazo y Stiles gritó sorprendido. Se giró, con la daga en la mano solo para encontrar a un Isaac presa del pánico.

—Stiles, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?, —Exclamó. —Tienes que ir a casa, ahora.

—Isaac, solo para por un segundo. Necesito tu ayuda. Si lo necesitara, ¿podría encontrarme a uno o a ambos Hales? ¿Conoces alguno de sus olores lo suficientemente bien como para encontrarlos?

—Por supuesto, —respondió Isaac, como si fuera obvio. —Siempre podría aullar por ellos también, pero hago patrullas con los dos bastante, conozco bien sus aromas. Lo que no sé es por qué diablos estás afuera cuando la manada salvaje ha traspasado nuestras fronteras.

Mierda. Si los Salvajes estaban cerca, Stiles realmente necesitaba apurarse.

—Escucha, Isaac, por favor solo escúchame, —la desesperación en la voz de Stiles pareció llamar la atención de Isaac. —Necesito que encuentres a uno o a ambos Hales. Preferiblemente Laura, pero Derek lo hará. Diles que la hija de siete años de Laura está desaparecida, que Shawn está en casa con su hijo y yo estoy buscando a la chica. No tengo ni idea de dónde empezar a buscar y necesito que uno de ellos rastree su olor para que podamos encontrarla.

El pánico volvió inmediatamente a la cara de Isaac. —Sí, definitivamente puedo hacer eso. Boyd dijo que escuchó a alguien o algo que lloriqueaba en el claro antes, tal vez era el niño. Encontraré los Hales de inmediato. Ten cuidado, Stiles.

—¡Gracias! —Stiles le dijo a Isaac cuando éste desapareció entre los árboles. Stiles giró sobre sus talones y echó a correr, dirigiéndose al claro.

Estaba sin aliento cuando finalmente llegó allí, pero definitivamente escuchó unos lloriqueos. Las mesas todavía estaban dispuestas desde la noche anterior, pero el claro era mucho más oscuro sin la enorme hoguera. La única luz provenía de las volutas de sauce que bordeaban el claro y la luna llena.

—Naomi, ¿estás aquí? Soy Stiles. Estoy aquí para ayudarte.

—¿Stiles?, —Sollozó una voz desde debajo de una de las mesas. El alivio se apoderó de Stiles e inmediatamente corrió hacia la zona de donde provenía el sonido. Vio un par de ojos azul-beta mirándolo desde debajo de una mesa mientras se acercaba y se agachaba en el suelo para poder estar a su nivel.

—Naomi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Nos tienes a mí y a tu papá muy preocupados.

Otro sollozo desgarró a la pobre chica mientras respondía: —Estaba tratando de ser valiente como mami. —De acuerdo, el corazón de Stiles se rompió un poco ante eso. —Mamá protege la manada así que yo también quería. Así que salí por mi ventana cuando papá pensó que estaba dormida. Pero entonces no pude encontrar a mamá, así que me asusté, estaba tan asustada, así que me estoy escondiendo.

—Naomi, tendrás mucho tiempo para ser valiente cuando seas mayor ¿de acuerdo? Eres solo un niño. Sé que quieres proteger a la manada, pero ahora el trabajo de la manada es protegerte, ¿está bien?

Naomi sollozó y asintió con la cabeza con un —Está bien.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien, —suspiró Stiles. —Ahora sal para que pueda llevarte a casa.

Parecía que el universo simplemente no podía permitir que las cosas no pudieran ser tan fáciles. Cuando Naomi se abrió paso para salir de debajo de la mesa, Stiles escuchó un gruñido detrás de él. Los ojos de Naomi se abrieron de par en par y Stiles le llevó un dedo a la boca en un movimiento sofocante y susurró: —Quédate aquí. —Naomi asintió y se dejó caer en las sombras debajo de la mesa.

Stiles agarró su daga y se levantó para encontrarse con la bestia, rezando por que fuera uno de los hombres lobo de la aldea, pero sabiendo que no era así. Se quedó sin aliento cuando se dio vuelta y vio a un gigante lobo completamente cambiado en la entrada del claro, a menos de seis metros de él. La criatura gruñó y chasqueó la mandíbula, mostrando un conjunto de dientes perversamente largos y afilados mientras se acercaba a Stiles de forma depredadora. Todo lo que Shawn le había dicho antes corrió por su mente. Probablemente no sea capaz de obtener el primer golpe; tenía que ser lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un golpe.

Como era de esperar, el lobo se abalanzó primero, pero Stiles estaba listo. Sus garras apenas lo atraparon, cortando la tela de su camisa de manga larga y dejando cortes superficiales en su brazo izquierdo mientras Stiles hundía la daga en su hombro con la derecha. El animal inmediatamente retrocedió, aullando y Stiles cometió el estúpido error de tomarse un momento para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo.

Fue en ese momento que el lobo hizo otro golpe y encontró su marca. Las garras se deslizaban diagonalmente sobre su torso desde su hombro derecho hacia abajo. El lobo estaba debilitado por lo que no fueron demasiado profundo, pero la fuerza de esto derribó a Stiles y se golpeó la tierra con la cabeza. En un instante, el lobo estaba sobre él, con las patas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Pero Stiles estaba listo. Sabía que el acónito se abría camino a través del torrente sanguíneo de la bestia, ahora solo necesitaba ganar tiempo. Hubo un gruñido enojado en algún lugar cerca del claro y Stiles palideció ante la perspectiva de tener que luchar contra otro.

Ignorando el sonido por un momento, cortó cada una de sus patas delanteras y fue recompensado con el lobo arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás y aullando de dolor, dejando su cuello bien abierto. Con un movimiento rápido, Stiles cortó el cuello del lobo, haciendo que la bestia aullara aún más fuerte. En un último intento de atacar a Stiles, hundió una de sus garras en el hombro de Stiles antes de desplomarse encima de él, lo cual era genial, porque era demasiado pesado para moverse y Stiles probablemente se desmayaría y se desangraría antes que nadie lo encontrará. Se preguntó si la criatura que había gruñido antes se había ido, antes de escuchar un aullido muy cerrado y muy dolorido.

Oh, Dios, probablemente había matado a uno de los amigos o compañeros de los lobos o algo así y el gruñido, que gritaba angustia, venía por él. Stiles ya estaba luchando por caer en la inconsciencia. Él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para luchar contra otro. Esperaba que Naomi hubiera tenido el sentido de huir mientras el lobo se había distraído con la lucha y estaba a salvo. Si la hija de Laura, la sobrina de Derek, logró sobrevivir con vida, al menos logró algo.

Hubo otro gruñido, esté muy cerca, y el lobo fue apartado de él. Cuando Derek entró en su campo de visión, Stiles se sintió igualmente aliviado y conmocionado, en parte porque nunca había visto a Derek completamente abatido, pero sobre todo porque hasta hace unos cinco segundos creía que le iban a quitar las entrañas. Se sentó lentamente y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Derek cayó de rodillas al lado de Stiles y gimió. Envolviendo a Stiles en sus brazos y enterrando su rostro en su cuello, apretó a Stiles contra su pecho sosteniéndolo como si Stiles fuera a desaparecer si lo dejaba ir. Alguien se aclaró la garganta y cuando Derek se alejó, ya no se movió. Laura estaba allí, con los brazos alrededor de su hija. Sus ojos brillaban, todas las gracias en el mundo se reflejaban en su expresión.

—Laura, por favor consigue a Deaton y dile que es urgente, —dijo Derek.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y con un susurrado “Gracias” fervientemente a Stiles, dirigió a Naomi fuera del claro.

Stiles estaba perdiendo el foco lentamente, ya fuera por la pérdida de sangre, por golpearse la cabeza o simplemente por el cansancio, no estaba seguro. Cuando Derek lo levantó del suelo y su enfoque se perdió, Stiles cedió voluntariamente a la inconsciencia.

****

Stiles se despertó lentamente, y con dos voces familiares. Estaba acostado en el sofá de Derek, una sábana extendida debajo de él (probablemente por toda la sangre), y él estaba sin camisa. Mirando hacia abajo, se quedó sin aliento con las cinco líneas rojas que corrían diagonalmente sobre su pecho. No eran tan profundos como había pensado originalmente Stiles, y era obvio que Deaton había limpiado todos sus cortes y les había puesto una especie de ungüento. Deaton estaba agachado junto a él y Derek estaba sentado en el borde de la mesa de café.

Deaton le dio una cálida sonrisa. —Nos diste un buen susto, Stiles. Me parece que tus heridas no son tan malas como originalmente había temido. La mayor parte de la sangre era del lobo, no la tuya. El ungüento que está sobre ti tiene propiedades sobrenaturales. Aumentará la curación y te dejará muy pocas cicatrices. Voy a dejar algunos aquí contigo; asegúrate de seguir usándolos hasta que tus heridas estén completamente curadas. Sentirás un poco de dolor estos primeros días, especialmente en el hombro izquierdo, donde las heridas son más profundos. Sin embargo, estarás completamente bien una vez que hayas sanado. Eres bastante luchador, Stiles. No muchos humanos podrían enfrentar a un hombre lobo salvaje y vivir para contarlo. Te dejó con él, no vengas a trabajar hasta que te sientas completamente curado, y ven a la clínica si algo anda mal.

Deaton cerró su bolsa y, con un “Gracias” en voz baja por parte de Derek, salió por la puerta. Derek no habló por un rato, simplemente se sentó allí y miró a Stiles.

—Di algo, —susurró Stiles después de que no pudo soportarlo más.

—Dios, Stiles, —comenzó. —Estuve seguro por un tiempo que iba a perderte esta noche. Y fue la cosa más aterradora que jamás haya sentido. No podía pensar, apenas podía respirar. Cuando entré en ese claro y vi al lobo contigo, casi me vuelvo loco. Si no lo hubieras matado tú mismo, probablemente lo hubiera hecho pedazos para quitártelo. Y luego, cuando te quité la cosa, estabas cubierto de sangre, —se estremeció. —Solo... dios Stiles por favor no vuelvas a matarte otra vez.

—Sé que dijiste que te quedaras en la casa esta noche, lo siento, —dijo Stiles, bajando los ojos.

Derek se movió de la mesa de café y se arrodilló junto al sofá.

—Salvaste la vida de mi sobrina, salvando la cordura y la felicidad de mi hermana. Nunca te disculpes por lo que hiciste esta noche. Stiles, fuiste tan valiente. Eres un héroe.

—No soy un héroe, Derek, —murmuró Stiles.

—Arriesgaste la vida por un niño que apenas conoces, —dijo Derek con firmeza. —Lo eres, lo eres. —Derek se inclinó y besó a Stiles con tanta pasión como pudo sin dejar de ser gentil, lo cual era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Stiles se movió hacia Derek para profundizar el beso y lamentó su decisión de inmediato cuando el dolor lo atravesó. Él gimió y Derek rompió el beso rápidamente y buscó los ojos de Stiles por un momento antes de sentarse sobre sus talones.

Bajó la vista a sus manos y luego a Stiles.

—¿Confías en mí?, —Preguntó.

—Sí, —respondió Stiles sin dudarlo. Derek sonrió ante eso, pero rápidamente se convirtió en una mirada de aprensión. Derek se movió para sentarse en el borde del sofá y con cautela puso sus manos sobre el abdomen de Stiles, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

De repente, Stiles se sintió más liviano y sentía un hormigueo en el estómago, y cuanto más Derek lo tocaba, mejor se sentía. Mirando a los brazos de Derek, él jadeó. Lo que parecía un líquido negro fluía muy visiblemente por las venas de sus brazos.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo? —Stiles tartamudeó.

—Estoy tomando tu dolor, —Derek gruñó, sin romper el contacto visual.

—No tienes que quitarme mi dolor, Derek.

—Lo sé. Quiero, —respondió Derek simplemente.

—No puedo dejar que tomes todo mi dolor por mí, —dijo Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Entonces no voy a 'tomar'. Lo compartiremos. —Con eso la sensación de hormigueo se detuvo y Derek colocó un beso en sus labios y sonrió.

Stiles no sentía que pudiera luchar contra otro lobo, pero definitivamente se sentía mucho mejor. Se sentó, tomó la apariencia del resto de su cuerpo e hizo una mueca; todavía estaba cubierto de sangre y suciedad.

—Eurgh, —arrugó la nariz. —Realmente necesito lavar toda esta sangre y suciedad. Se está secando ahora y es bastante asqueroso.

—Oh... um, está bien, —dijo Derek sonriendo por un segundo. —Voy a ir arriba y...

—Podrías ayudar, —sugirió Stiles, de repente encontró una rotura en sus pantalones vaqueros fascinante y jugando con sus dedos.

El peso de Derek dejó el sofá y lo siguiente que Stiles supo fue que Derek lo estaba levantando en el aire por segunda vez esa noche. Dios mío, esto está sucediendo, Mierda. Derek lo llevó a través del dormitorio principal de la planta baja y hacia su espacioso baño donde colocó a Stiles suavemente sobre sus pies y abrió la puerta de la ducha de vidrio para abrir el agua. Se quitó la camisa, Derek cruzó el baño, cerró y bloqueó la puerta (como cualquier otra persona que haya vivido aquí para irrumpir).

—Espera, quédate ahí, —dijo Stiles rápidamente, y Derek se congeló, dándole la espalda a Stiles.

Stiles se le acercó lentamente, apreciando los músculos definidos en su espalda y hombros (y su trasero), así como un tatuaje negro que se enroscaba en tres espirales en su espalda. Extendió la mano y la trazó lentamente, lo que hizo que Derek se relajara al instante.

—No sabía que tenías un tatuaje, —murmuró.

—Es un triskelion, —respondió Derek. —Significa Alfha, Beta, Omega.

Derek se giró lentamente, mirando a Stiles con una mirada acalorada. Stiles decidió que debería considerarse un crimen no haber visto a Derek sin camisa hasta ahora porque era realmente algo increíble de ver. Pasó sus manos sobre los pectorales de Derek y bajando por su abdomen, observando fascinado cómo los músculos se contraían.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?, —Preguntó Derek con voz ronca.

—Sí, completamente, absolutamente, cien por cien seguro, —afirmó Stiles y cerró el espacio entre ellos con un beso. Derek separó los labios y dejó que Stiles tomara el control mientras los movía hacia la ducha. Vapor estaba empezando a llenar la habitación, así que Derek se puso a trabajar para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Se deshizo de sus pantalones y bóxers rápidamente, saliendo de ellos, yendo por Stiles.

Stiles tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió cuando pudo ver bien a Derek, que estaba muy desnudo. Se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Derek mientras Derek desabotonaba los pantalones de Stiles y los empujaba hacia abajo, Stiles salió de ellos.

—Probablemente no deberías haberte quitado la ropa, —dijo Stiles sin aliento. —Porque ahora no sé si alguna vez dejaré que te las vuelvas a poner. —Derek se rió entre dientes y le dió un beso en la frente de Stiles antes de tomar la mano de Stiles y llevarlo a la ducha, y si Stiles se esforzaba por conseguir una buena mirada de cerca el trasero de Derek en el camino a la duch, que lo demanden, se le permitió mirar.

Derek jaló a Stiles bajo el chorro de la ducha y cerró la puerta de vidrio, agarrando una pastilla de jabón de un estante incorporado en la pared de la ducha que contenía varias cosas. Stiles miró la barra de jabón como si le ofendiera, y Derek arqueó una ceja.

—Dijiste que necesitabas estar limpio. Te estoy limpiando.

—Provocador, —murmuró Stiles en voz baja.

Derek solo sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante empujando a Stiles de vuelta bajo el agua caliente. Tenía que admitir que el calor del agua se sentía realmente bien. El agua caliente podría ser difícil de encontrar a veces en su antiguo pueblo, por lo que Stiles tomaría todas las duchas calientes que pudiera obtener. Derek frotó la barra de jabón suavemente sobre el pecho y el estómago de Stiles y los brazos de Stiles, acumulando una buena espuma antes de poner la barra a un lado y terminar el trabajo con las manos. Stiles descaradamente dejó escapar un gemido de sus labios cuando Derek puso sus manos sobre el pecho y el abdomen de Stiles. Desde allí se movió a sus brazos, frotando la tierra y la sangre de cada uno. Stiles empezaba a ponerse duro, su pene se interesó seriamente en el movimiento de Derek, especialmente cuando se inclinó para lavar cada una de las piernas de Stiles.

El interés de Stiles no se le escapó a Derek y sonrió maliciosamente a Stiles antes de ponerse de pie y una vez más empujar a Stiles bajo el agua para enjuagar el exceso de jabón. Cuando se fue, agarró el jabón una vez más y se puso a trabajar en la espalda de Stiles, esta vez comenzando en la parte posterior de las piernas de Stiles. Desde allí, Derek se puso de pie y procedió a lavarle los hombros y la espalda antes de dejar la barra una vez más. Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Stiles por un momento antes de deslizarlas por su espalda hasta que sus pulgares descansaran en los hoyuelos en la espalda de Stiles. Sus manos se arrastraron hasta el culo de Stiles, trayendo algo del exceso de jabón con ellos. Él comenzó a masajear las mejillas y Stiles gimió. Un masaje en el culo no debería sentirse tan bien. O tal vez debería, qué demonios sabía él. Después de un minuto, Derek se detuvo y dio un paso adelante para que él y Stiles estuvieran cómodos.

Tomó todo en Stiles para no chillar cuando sintió la erección de Derek contra la hendidura de su trasero. Le hizo sentir mejor saber que Derek estaba tan excitado como él. Derek se alejó lo suficiente para que la espalda de Stiles se enjuagara antes de volver a la espalda de Stiles besándose y chupando hasta el hombro de Stiles se encontró con su cuello. Stiles no podría soportarlo más.

—Derek, por favor, —suplicó Stiles. Derek hizo una pausa por un segundo, respirando antes de girar a Stiles y empujarlo contra la pared, siendo consciente de las lesiones de Stiles. Sus bocas se encontraron, y esta vez fue Derek quien dominó el beso. Stiles no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más iba a durar en este punto, apenas podía mantener su mente lo suficientemente clara como para devolverle el beso a Derek. Todo estaba húmedo y cálido y Derek estaba en celo contra él sin dejar espacio, lo que significaba que la polla de Stiles se estaba frotando contra los abdominales y la polla de Derek y viceversa, y su lengua estaba funcionando mágicamente en la boca de Stiles. Era demasiado, pero no lo suficiente, la habitación humeaba, Derek lo tocaba frenéticamente por todas partes, como si no pudiera obtener lo suficiente de Stiles, y Stiles estaba en llamas.

—No voy a durar mucho más, —Stiles jadeó contra la boca de Derek, su voz se rompió. Derek se movió hacia el cuello de Stiles, todavía en celo, pero asintió y retrocedió un paso. Stiles hizo un ruido de protesta pero murió en su lengua cuando Derek envolvió una mano grande alrededor de sus pollas doloridas y las acarició. Stiles echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lamentó porque, sí, se había masturbado muchas veces pero nada comparado con esto. Derek comenzó lento, el deslizamiento de su mano aliviado por su estado empapado, pero no fue suficiente. Stiles se volvió impaciente después de un momento y comenzó a follar la mano de Derek, tratando de obtener más, más de la sensación, más de Derek, más que nada. Derek captó la indirecta y comenzó a sacudirlos más rápido, disfrutando enormemente de los ruidos rotos y desesperados que estaba sacando de la boca de Stiles. Sin embargo, a Derek no le estaba yendo nada mejor, estaba gruñendo y jadeando en la boca de Stiles, de vez en cuando buscando un beso descuidado.

Stiles envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Derek, subiendo y rodeando su espalda para agarrar sus dos hombros resbaladizos, aún empujando en el movimiento de la mano de Derek. Derek extendió su brazo libre entre la cabeza de Stiles y la pared, deslizando su mano sobre el cabello mojado de Stile y agarrándose mientras comenzaba a follar en su mano, encontrando a Stiles empujando y acariciándolos más y más rápido.

—Derek, voy a… —Stiles jadeó.

—Yo también, —Derek mordió, gimiendo en el cuello de Stiles.

Solo tomó unos cuantos golpes más antes de que Stiles se viniera con un grito del nombre de Derek que silenció a Stiles con un beso mientras lo trabajaba a través de su orgasmo. Él no tardó mucho en jadear en la boca de Stiles. Apoyó sus frentes juntas mientras descendían desde sus alturas, con el pecho agitado y las piernas temblando.

—Indiscutiblemente, el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, —dijo Stiles rompiendo el silencio.

Derek se rió, pero asintió. —De acuerdo, —dijo. Bajó la vista hacia el semen salpicado por todo el estómago y rió una vez más. —Creo que vamos a tener que limpiarnos de nuevo.

Stiles sonrió, —Trata de no excitarme esta vez, tengo sueño.

—Sin promesas, —dijo Derek con un guiño.

Se las arreglaron para limpiarse sin una segunda ronda subsiguiente, lo que Stiles realmente agradeció porque después de todo lo que pasó ese día, realmente estaba agotado. Derek los secó a ambos con esponjosas toallas blancas antes de seguir a Stiles a la cama grande en el dormitorio adjunto. Ni siquiera se molestaron en poner sus pijamas porque realmente, ¿por qué iban a hacerlo? Cayeron a la cama (bueno Stiles literalmente cayó, estaba tan cansado) con el pecho de Derek contra la espalda de Stiles y la cara de Derek enterrada en el cuello de Stiles.

Stiles nunca había dormido tan bien en su vida.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Stiles fue sacudido de un sueño muy contento por golpes fuertes y alguien gritó enojado en el lado opuesto de la puerta del dormitorio de Derek.

—Derek, te lo juro por Dios, utilizaré mi llave de repuesto si es necesario porque esto es una emergencia y respeto tus límites y todo pero abre la maldita puerta de tu dormitorio o voy a irrumpir y...

Stiles sintió que Derek se movía a su lado con un gemido cuando Laura abrió la puerta y continuó gritando. Se detuvo a mitad de la frase cuando vio a Derek y a Stiles sin camisa y todavía se envolvieron el uno al otro. Se detuvo por un momento antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa se extendiera por su rostro. Ella se rió alegremente, luciendo positivamente emocionada. Derek gimió de nuevo y enterró su rostro en el omóplato de Stiles para esconderse de su hermana. Stiles se quedó mirando boquiabierta a Laura, con las mejillas calentándose.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —Respiró. —Honestamente, podría haber embotellado la tensión sexual que flotaba en el aire a tu alrededor y venderla en el mercado negro.

—En serio, Laura, —se quejó Derek.

—Sí, en serio. Ahora odio romper el festival de amor, pero Peter ha pedido una reunión del consejo de emergencia esta mañana. Y si no te das prisa, llegarás tarde.

—¿Sobre qué? —Demandó Derek, desenvolviéndose con cuidado de Stiles y sentándose. —Mi compañero está herido, no puedo dejarlo aquí, Laura. Lo sabes. Cada instinto que tengo me insta a quedarme aquí con él todo el día para protegerlo mientras sana.

—Derek. Los salvajes mataron a tres humanos de una de las aldeas locales anoche, —dijo Laura en voz baja, su estado de ánimo haciendo un cambio total de 180º.

Derek palideció, se puso rígido. —Tres... cómo. ¿Estás segura?

—Totalmente, —Laura asintió solemnemente. —Mira, descubrirás más si vienes a la reunión. Me iré para que puedas levantarse y... vestirte. Pero te espero en la reunión. Treinta minutos. No llegues tarde. —Le guiñó un ojo a Stiles y levantó una ceja hacia Derek antes de girar sobre sus talones y salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

—Derek, ve. Estaré bien, —Stiles aseguró, sentándose lentamente, haciendo una mueca ante el dolor en su hombro y torso.

—¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana? —Preguntó Derek, la preocupación saturando su voz, toda su atención enfocándose inmediatamente en Stiles.

—Derek, estoy bien. Deaton lo dijo, —respondió Stiles con un bostezo. —Solo ve a la reunión y dormiré hasta que vuelvas ¿Vale? Tu cama es tan cómoda que realmente podría tumbarme en ella todo el día.

Derek suspiró y se movió, tirando de la espalda de Stiles contra su pecho y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles. —Desearía que pudiéramos estar juntos en la cama todo el día, —susurró.

Stiles pensó brevemente que si Derek fuera a pasar el día en la cama con él, harían muchísimo más que “acostarse”. Se dio cuenta después de haber escuchado a Derek respirar profundamente que lo había dicho en voz alta. Derek le besó el hombro y gimió como si le doliera cuando se levantó de la cama.

—Mierda Stiles no puedes decirme cosas así a mí. Especialmente si tengo que estar en un lugar donde todos a mi alrededor puedan olerlo en el momento en que dejo que mi mente divague a lo que implican esas palabras, —gimió Derek moviéndose a través de la habitación hacia los cajones que aún tenían parte de su ropa. Stiles sonrió para sí mismo. Era bueno saber que él tenía tanto efecto sobre Derek como Derek lo hacía con él. Lo cual fue realmente un pensamiento radical al ver lo bien que Derek se veía desnudo. Lloró la pérdida de su vista cuando Derek hurgó en los cajones, poniéndose ropa.

Cuando terminó, se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a Stiles. —La reunión no debería llevar mucho tiempo, pero duerme todo el tiempo que quieras. Cuando te despiertes, pondré más del ungüento que Deaton nos dejó sobre tus heridas y podremos pasar el día juntos. Aunque siento que se intensificarán las patrullas, siempre tendremos el día después de la luna llena para descansar, harán un ciclo con aquellos que no patrullaron anoche para esta noche. Así que tenemos toda la noche también, —Derek habló en voz baja, la mirada parpadeaba entre los labios de Stiles y sus ojos. Su voz bajó. —Para ser honesto, realmente no planeo dormir en la habitación del loft esta noche, o en cualquier otra noche para el caso.

Derek se inclinó y le dio a Stiles un beso rápido antes de agarrar su chaqueta de cuero y salir de la habitación. Stiles cayó de nuevo en las almohadas, agradecido por la oportunidad de dormir más tiempo y suspiró cuando las almohadas y el edredón lo envolvieron y él volvió a dormirse.

****

Cuando Stiles se despertó, fiel a su palabra, Derek había vuelto. Volvió a aplicar el ungüento a la herida de Stiles y le hizo almorzar, pero estaba tranquilo, pensativo. Cuando, de repente, preguntó si Stiles quería hacer algo divertido, Stiles acordó de inmediato que esperaba que levantara el ánimo de Derek. Pareció funcionar, la expresión de Derek pasó de hosca a excitada y se dirigió a la habitación en una caminata rápida.

Stiles no podía negar el hecho de que sus pensamientos definitivamente se desviaron un poco cuando vio que Derek se dirigía a la habitación, pero cualquier esperanza de más acción se aplacó cuando Derek salió corriendo rápidamente, metiendo cosas en una mochila, una sonrisa en su cara. Stiles no podía dejarse decepcionar porque, por primera vez desde que había regresado, Derek parecía que su humor se estaba levantando.

Cuando Stiles le preguntó a Derek qué estaban haciendo, Derek dijo: —Ya lo verás, —con una sonrisa.

****

Habían estado caminando por un sendero a través del bosque desde hacía un tiempo, Derek se rehusaba a dejar que Stiles supiera hacia dónde iban. Stiles estaba ansioso por preguntarle si había pasado algo, pero tenía una muy buena sensación de que tenía que ver con las tres muertes de la noche anterior. Derek condujo una de las patrullas por lo que probablemente se sentía culpable. Por eso, Stiles se sintió culpable. Si él no hubiera huido para salvar a Naomi y hubiera resultado herido, distrayendo a Derek, así como a Laura, por la noche, tal vez alguien hubiera estado allí para proteger a una de esas tres personas.

—¿Por qué hueles a culpa y angustia? —Preguntó Derek, frunciendo el ceño y la expresión de antes volviendo a su rostro.

—¿Puedes oler eso? ¿Eso es una cosa?

—Cuanto más estoy a tu alrededor, más puedo captar las reacciones físicas de tu cuerpo a tus emociones, —dijo Derek simplemente. —No evites la pregunta.

—Está bien, Derek, —aseguró Stiles con un eyeroll. —Solo, siento que... si no hubiera enviado a Isaac para que te fuera a buscar a ti y a Laura, tal vez hubieras estado allí para proteger al menos a una de las personas que murieron anoche.

Derek se giró frente a Stiles, cortándolo. —Si no hubieras enviado a Isaac a buscarnos, habrías desangradoen el claro antes de que alguien pudiera encontrarte. Las personas que murieron anoche lo hicieron porque violaron las restricciones de luna llena de su aldea. Todavía es una pena que hayan muerto, por supuesto, pero podría haberse evitado.

—Si te preguntas por qué estuve un poco fuera esta mañana es porque me sentía culpable. En parte porque no estaba allí para ayudar, pero sobre todo porque una gran parte de mí está agradecida de que haya sido otra persona y no tú, porque fácilmente podrías haber sido tú quien murió anoche. Así que la muy real posibilidad de tu muerte anoche finalmente me golpeó y fue aterrador.

—Eso es un poco desordenado, pero también dulce, ¿no? Así que, gracias, pero en realidad probablemente deberías poner tus prioridades en orden.

—Ja, ja, —dijo Derek poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Mira, hoy no quiero hablar de muertes o muertes cercanas. ¿De acuerdo? Así que olvidémonos de eso y sigamos caminando, ya casi llegamos.

Stiles quería preguntarle a Derek de nuevo cuál era su destino, pero sabía que solo obtendría un levantamiento de cejas y una especie de respuesta vaga. Él siguió a regañadientes a Derek por el camino en el que habían estado y pensó para sí mismo que, con todo este caminar a donde sea que fueran, sería mejor que fuera malditamente bueno.

****

—Wow, —suspiró Stiles mientras salían del camino, y Stiles supuso que era el destino.

—Se llaman cascadas, —dijo Derek con una sonrisa fácil. —Son cascadas pero el tipo en donde el agua cae por un montón de escalones de roca en el lado de la caída. —Stiles podía ver eso. En lugar de un chorro de agua cayendo sobre el borde de un acantilado o algo, la cascada cayó a un nivel de roca, luego a otro, y a otro. El agua formaba un charco a continuación que se estrechaba gradualmente hacia un río que continuaba a lo largo del bosque, girando a unos cien pies o menos de distancia. Los árboles rodeaban el lugar, una extensión de roca grande y plana que bordeaba la piscina y parte del río hasta que la hierba y los árboles reemplazaron la roca. Todo era verde y exuberante; incluso las rocas de la cascada y a lo largo de la costa estaban cubiertas de musgo aquí y allá. La sonido de las cataratas y el río fue relajante. El lugar era hermoso

—Guau, —repitió Stiles. —Oh Dios mío. Este lugar es genial.

—¿Sí?, —Preguntó Derek casi tímidamente, aunque era evidente que estaba satisfecho con la reacción de Stiles. —Esperaba que te gustara. —Dejó la mochila y sacó una manta y dos toallas. Stiles también vislumbró lo que debe haber sido una bolsa de comida. Derek lo conocía bien.

—¿Quieres ir a nadar?, —Preguntó Derek, quitándose la camisa.

—Uh, sí, claro, —balbuceó Stiles, —pero no tengo nada con lo qué nadar, oh. —Derek ignoró la primera parte de la declaración de Stiles, quitándose la ropa restante y caminando, totalmente desnudo, hacia donde la roca se encontró con la piscina.

—No necesitas nada para nadar, —dijo Derek, levantando una ceja enérgicamente antes de sumergirse. Derek regresó a la superficie y nadó hasta el borde del agua, descansando sus brazos sobre la roca plana.

—¿Qué pasa si otras personas también piensan que es un buen día para nadar, y nos ven aquí... desnudos?.

Derek sonrió ante eso. —Hice una mención a Laura esta mañana durante la reunión que te llevaba hoy aquí, así que por supuesto todos en la reunión me escucharon. Y como dije, no hay secretos en esta ciudad. Confía en mí, se mantendrán alejados de las cascadas hoy.

—¿Estás seguro? —Preguntó Stiles con cautela. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo cómodo que estaba estando desnudo frente a Derek, y mucho menos de que alguien más lo descubriera desnudo con Derek.

—Completamente. Solo confía en mí, Stiles, y entra.

Stiles comenzó a quitarse la ropa a tientas, caminando desnudo y nervioso a la orilla del agua. Derek lo miró con avidez, con los ojos recorriendo todo su cuerpo al principio. Después de un momento se puso rígido y su expresión cambió a una que parecía cai... enojado.

Stiles se congeló en su lugar, pero Derek extendió sus manos y murmuró —Ven aquí —así que Stiles siguió avanzando y se deslizó vacilante en el agua. Sin buceo lujoso para él, ya era lo suficientemente consciente de sí mismo. Derek lo acercó, un brazo descansó sobre su espalda y el otro se acercó para rozar suavemente los cortes en su torso.

—Lo siento si te molestaba, —dijo Derek en voz baja. —Realmente me da pena verte herido y...

—Hey, —interrumpió Stiles, tomando la cara de Derek con ambas manos. —¿Pensé que acordamos no hablar de eso? Vamos a nadar, divirtámonos. —Con eso, Stiles movió sus manos de la cara de Derek a sus hombros, empujándolo hacia abajo y sumergiéndolo de manera efectiva bajo el agua. Derek se acercó chisporroteando y Stiles no pudo evitar reírse. Inmediatamente se calló cuando vio a Derek sonreír maliciosamente y abalanzarse sobre él, llevándose a Stiles al agua con él esta vez.

Inevitablemente, la inmersión llevó a jugar peleas, muchas y muchas peleas de juego. Stiles no creía haber visto a Derek reír o sonreír más en todo el tiempo que lo había conocido. No fue hasta que Derek fue a agarrar a Stiles por detrás que Stiles recordó lo desnudos que estaban. Derek debe haber tenido la misma revelación porque su agarre pasó de ser áspero y juguetón a algo mucho más suave.

Stiles tragó audiblemente cuando sintió los labios presionarse en la nuca y escuchó a Derek inhalarlo.

—Dios, realmente tienes algo por el olor, ¿verdad?

Derek se rió suavemente y dijo: —Hueles como yo. Me gusta eso.

Siguió besando desde el hombro de Stiles pasando por el cuello hasta la mejilla, de pie a ras detrás de él, terminando su camino al husmear ligeramente en el cuello de Stiles. Stiles se estremeció cuando Derek inhaló y luego exhaló; el cálido aliento fantasmal en su cuello. Stiles giró en el círculo de los brazos de Derek y cerró el espacio entre ellos.

Se besaron lenta y tiernamente, la calurosa descarga de la noche anterior fue reemplazada por un calor suave y constante. Se besaron por un largo tiempo, pero no lo llevaron más allá de eso. Stiles estaba realmente contento de eso. Incluso si hubiera querido saltarle a los huesos de Derek todo el día, también quería poder tener ese lado de una relación física. La pasión necesitada era caliente, pero la forma en que Derek lo sostenía en sus brazos y mirándolo entre besos le robó la respiración a Stiles.

Finalmente salieron de la piscina (lo cual era bueno también, los dedos de Stiles comenzaban a convertirse en pasas y eso no era tan atractivo), Derek extendió la manta sobre una roca plana e uso las toallas. Una vez que estuvo seco, Stiles se volvió a poner la ropa y Derek lo siguió. Solo o no, Stiles no se sentía muy cómodo estando completamente desnudo en medio del bosque.

Se reclinaban sobre las mantas, los ojos de Stiles se iluminaban cuando Derek sacó una gran cantidad de sándwiches de la bolsa. Stiles hizo manos graciosas y Derek se rió entre dientes, entregándole dos. El sol se estaba poniendo y cuando terminaron de comer, estaba casi completamente oscuro.

Hablaron cómodamente, Stiles recostó su cabeza en la mochila de Derek. Pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Derek mientras Derek apoyaba su cabeza en el estómago de Stiles, y para sorpresa de Stiles, Derek comenzó a hablar.

Le contó a Stiles sobre su infancia, cómo fue crecer siendo el hijo de la pareja Alfa. Su madre era el lobo en la relación, su padre era humano y de la aldea de Stiles. No hizo ninguna mención de sus padres después de eso, pero fue algo. Stiles, a su vez, le contó a Derek sobre su infancia en su aldea, cómo su madre se había enfermado y había muerto, y cuánto la echaba de menos y deseaba que todavía estuviera cerca. Habló de Scott y de cómo, a pesar de estar repugnantemente enamorado de Allison, todavía era el mejor amigo que un hombre podía pedir.

Stiles no mencionó que finalmente entendió a Scott ahora que él mismo sentía lo mismo por alguien. A pesar de todos sus gestos románticos y su charla de 'compañeros', Derek nunca había expresado ningún sentimiento definido y Stiles no iba a ser el primero en ir allí.

Cuando estaba completamente oscuro y las estrellas estaban apagadas, Derek señaló las constelaciones visibles en el cielo en esta época del año, contando los antiguos mitos griegos que las acompañaban. La voz de Derek era tan agradable y tranquilizadora que, después de un rato, Stiles comenzó a sentirse a la deriva.

Derek lo sacudió para despertarlo un rato después, todo menos la manta estaba guardado. Stiles se estremeció, la temperatura había bajado bastante desde que el sol se había puesto, y se puso de pie, envolviendo la manta sobre sus hombros. La luna era la única fuente de luz, por lo que Derek le tendió la mano a Stiles en una forma silenciosa de decir “Te mostraré el camino”.

Cuando entraron en el bosque por el camino por el que habían venido, el mundo se volvió negro para los ojos de Stiles. Agarró con más fuerza la mano de Derek con la suya y, con la libre, agarró el brazo de Derek, aún intentando mantener la manta colgada sobre sus hombros. Derek comenzó a contar historias otra vez, viejas leyendas sobre hombres lobo y licantropía que facilitaron el viaje a casa.

****

Derek fue ha hablar con Laura porque aparentemente tenía más información sobre las muertes de la noche anterior, así que Stiles se ocupó de ducharse y prepararse para la cama mientras Derek se había ido. Sin embargo, estar en la misma ducha en la que Derek lo había hecho volverse más duro que nunca en su vida y le trajo de nuevo su impulso sexual con toda su fuerza. No se sorprendería si hiciera algo como saltar hacia Derek y rasgar su ropa cuando entrara por la puerta. Había algo que Stiles quería probar, con Derek, pero no quería perder el valor.

Stile estaba sentado inquieto en la cama cuando escuchó a Derek regresar. Derek se detuvo en la puerta e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Pareces inquieto.

Stiles simplemente negó con la cabeza y se levantó, tirando de Derek para un beso caliente antes de girarlo y empujarlo de vuelta a la cama. Derek se movió hacia atrás para descansar su cabeza sobre las almohadas y Stiles lo siguió, persiguiendo los labios de Derek todo el camino hasta allí. Stiles se instaló encima de él, con las piernas entre las caderas de Derek, mientras los besos se volvían más febriles. Stiles entrelazó una de sus manos con la de Derek, mientras que el otro se movía para enrollarse en el pelo oscuro. Derek estaba dejando todo el control a Stiles y eso lo sorprendió, normalmente era Derek el que mandaba, dominaba todos los besos. Pero parecía completamente contento de recostarse y dejar que Stiles tomara las riendas esta vez. Stiles se sentó rápidamente para deshacerse de su camisa, y Derek no dudó en hacer lo mismo. La sensación de sus pechos desnudos hizo que Stiles volviera a la acción mientras se agachaba para otro beso.

Stiles se movió hacia la clavícula de Derek, chupando y mordisqueando la piel. Dejó escapar un rápido grito de sorpresa cuando Derek echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo por completo su cuello. Él era un lobo, después de todo. Stiles sabía lo que significaba para Derek hacerlo, sumisión y confianza, pero no sabía cómo tomarlo. Stiles arrastró besos por la piel expuesta, deteniéndose solo para chupar otra marca justo debajo de la mandíbula de Derek antes de regresar a sus labios. Stiles aterrizó sobre Derek y fue recompensado con un gemido y manos que se movieron inmediatamente para agarrar sus caderas y urgirlo a continuar su balanceo. Stiles se inclinó y retiró las manos de Derek de sus caderas y los hizo estallar en la cama esta vez y entrelazó sus manos una vez más mientras él continuaba moliendo.

—Tú... vas a... arruinarme, —Derek se quedó sin aliento entre los besos frenéticos y la polla de Stiles se crispó por lo absolutamente corrupto que sonaba la voz de Derek. Podía sentir fácilmente lo duro que Derek estaba por debajo de él, por lo que decidió que ahora era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Se apartó de la cama, para consternación de Derek, para deshacerse de sus jeans y ponerse los calzoncillos. Cuando Derek trató de sentarse, Stiles empujó su pecho suavemente mientras caminaba al pie de la cama y se arrastró entre las piernas de Derek, terminando sobre las caderas de Derek.

—Hay algo que quiero probar, —dijo Stiles, haciendo un intento de no dejar que su voz temblara. —Solo dime si quieres que pare.

Los ojos de Derek se ensanchan de inmediato cuando Stiles desabrocha y le quita el resto de la ropa a Derek, dejando a Derek desnudo y duro con la boca de Stiles a unos centímetros de su polla, su cálido aliento lo hace temblar cuando Stiles jadea sobre él. Stiles fijó los ojos con los Derek, quien asintió frenéticamente, antes de succionar tentativamente la cabeza en su boca. Derek jadeó, agarrándose a las sábanas mientras Stiles lentamente lo tomaba más profundo, su mano iba a bombear a la parte de la polla de Derek que no estaba en su boca.

Todo lo que Stiles estaba haciendo era teoría sin práctica, así que definitivamente era bastante descuidado, pero los gemidos y los gimoteos (sí, gemidos reales) que venían de Derek fueron bastante alentadores. Stiles se detuvo para lamer la vena en la parte inferior antes de mover su lengua sobre la cabeza y llevar a Derek nuevamente a su boca, probando sus propios límites al tomar a Derek más profundo esta vez. Sacudió la cabeza un poco más rápido y con la mano que no había levantado aún de la longitud de Derek acarició las bolas de Derek, sabiendo que le gustaba la sensación. La mano de Derek se detuvo en el cabello de Stiles sin tirar; él solo parecía usar el agarre como ancla.

Parecía que Derek lo estaba perdiendo, Stiles alzó la vista para ver que sus ojos se cerraban y su pecho se agitaba. La visión mezclada con todos los sonidos que Derek había estado haciendo hasta ese momento mantenía a Stiles aún más duro de lo que había estado la noche anterior. Stiles no se sorprendería si se viniera sin siquiera ser tocado. Derek estaba susurrando “Tu boca, Stiles, tu boca” entre gemidos y por la tensión que Stiles podía sentir en las piernas del lobo, estaba a punto de llegar. Stiles aceleró sus movimientos, manteniendo sus ojos en la cara de Derek mientras todavía trabajaba en tomar su polla lo más profundo posible sin activar su reflejo nauseoso. Cuando Derek abrió los ojos, solo para ver a Stiles mirándolo fijamente con sus labios estirados alrededor de la polla de Derek, parecía ser la gota que colmó el vaso.

Tiró suavemente del pelo de Stiles en señal de advertencia antes de arquear la espalda y venirse; El nombre de Stiles cayendo de sus labios en placer. Stiles hizo todo lo posible para tragarse todo lo que pudo, pero algo escapó de su boca. Derek realmente no pareció darse cuenta o preocuparse. Se recostó y contuvo la respiración por un momento antes de sentarse y agarrar a Stiles por los bíceps y voltearlos para que Stiles quedara atrapado bajo Derek.

Derek besó a Stiles fervientemente mientras movía sus manos para tirar los calzoncillos de Stiles, teniendo en cuenta de la dura polla todavía dolorida de Stiles. Agarró a Stiles y comenzó a levantarlo rápidamente, pareciendo sentir lo cerca que estaba su pareja. Rompió el beso para inclinarse y susurrar, —Dios eres increíble, Stiles. Si hubiera sabido que cuando dijiste —intenta algo— que querías decir que querías chuparme el cerebro a través de mi polla, solo... Dios.

Las palabras de Derek lo enviaron por el borde y cuerdas de semen pintaron el estómago y la mano de Derek mientras echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y gritaba, empujándose en la mano de Derek para montar las olas finales de su orgasmo.

Él sabe que justo antes estaba agradecido por el lado dulce de toda esta relación de pareja, pero como él y Derek yacían enredados en el resplandor crepuscular, no pudo evitar estar muy agradecido por este lado de las cosas también.

****

Stiles una vez más se encontró deambulando por el centro de la ciudad, esperando a que Derek terminara con su negocio de alfa-sobrino-de-mierda, cuando se encontró con Danny. Estaba sentado en un banco fuera de una tienda, leyendo un libro bajo la sombra de un árbol, siempre el chico del póster por “soy más adorable que tú”.

—¡Stiles! —Dijo Danny, mostrando su sonrisa característica y cerrando su libro, dando palmaditas en el banco a su lado para que Stiles se sentara. Stiles está obligado. —¿Cómo te sientes? Isaac me contó sobre la otra noche, dijo que tuviste un maltrato pero mataste a uno de los Salvajes. Estás dando a los humanos una buena imagen.

—Sí, quiero decir que estoy bien, pero... espera, espera. 'Nosotros' humanos. ¡¿Eres humano?! —Stiles balbuceó.

Danny lo miró como si Stiles estuviera absolutamente enojado. —¿Oh, sí? ¿Pensaste que era un hombre lobo todo este tiempo?

—Bueno, nunca especificaste, —murmuró Stiles. —Y pasas el rato con todos los lobos así que...

—Salgo con los lobos porque resulta que soy amigo de ellos, —se rió Danny. —Así como muchos humanos viven aquí como lobos, ya sabes. Pero de todos modos, ¿cómo lo estás llevando?

—Estoy bien, quiero decir que todavía hay algo de dolor de vez en cuando, pero sea lo que sea que Deaton me haya dado, me cura 4 veces más que el ritmo normal de los humanos, así que todo son arañazos ahora. Para mañana, probablemente todo se habrá ido. Fui a una caminata con Derek a las cascadas y nadé y aún no me he desmayado, así que estoy bastante seguro de que viviré. Pero ahora que lo pienso, me sorprende que incluso me haya dejado salir de la casa.

Danny bufó. —Los lobos son demasiado protectores, —puso los ojos en blanco. —Así que te fuiste a nadar, supongo que fuiste a las cascadas. —Stiles asintió.

—Son bastante increíbles, ¿eh? Honestamente, nunca supe de ellos hasta hace una semana más o menos. Isaac me llevó a verlos.

Stiles levantó una ceja ante eso.

—Oh, ¿lo hizo ahora?

Danny inmediatamente se sonrojó. —No me gusta eso, uhm, —tartamudeó Danny.

—No te preocupes, amigo, lo entiendo. Solo dos chicos pasando el rato en el río jugando en una cascada. —Danny asintió con expresión de alivio. —Si, exacto.

—Entonces otra vez, —continuó Stiles, —Derek y yo también éramos solo dos chicos que estaban pasando el rato en un río y jugando en una cascada. Pero hubo besos involucrados. Montones y montones de besos. Pero solo somos nosotros. —Stiles alzó las cejas, y Danny no lo miró a los ojos. —¡Así que fueron más que dos chicos pasando el rato! Lo sabía.

Danny inmediatamente pareció preocupado. —Mira, no digas nada a nadie, por favor. Ni siquiera Derek. No tengo idea de lo que Isaac y yo somos, ¿está bien? Si incluso somos algo. Solo... un minuto está sobre mí y quiere estar cerca de mí las 24 horas, los 7 días de la semana y al siguiente está actuando como si nada estuviera pasando entre nosotros y solo somos amigos. Especialmente en frente de otras personas, que es lo peor. Simplemente no le he dicho nada a nadie porque me hace sentir tan estúpido, y es mi culpa que me sienta así porque sigo dejando que ocurra.

—Danny. Seriamente. No te preocupes, —aseguró Stiles. —Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Danny dejó escapar un suspiro, obviamente muy aliviado. —Gracias, Stiles. Eres un buen tipo. Me alegro de que fueras tú el tributo. Derek realmente necesitaba alguien como tú en su vida. Has estado aquí hace poco más de una semana y Hale realmente sonríe ahora. Como, todo el tiempo. Realmente nunca pensé que vería el día. Quiero decir que podría ser porque finalmente está consiguiendo algo, —dijo Danny, pinchando una marca en el cuello de Stiles, —pero realmente no creo que sea el caso. Sin embargo, si tu habilidad en la cama es la única razón de las sonrisas de Hale, entonces sabrás que puedes encontrar si las cosas no funcionan, —bromeó Danny con un guiño. Stiles no pudo evitar reír, y Danny lo imitó.

Su risa fue efímera cuando el dúo levantó la mirada y vio a un Isaac muy ofendido a unos pocos metros de distancia y mirando malhumoradamente en su dirección, definitivamente al alcance del oído de un lobo. Soltó un bufido y giró sobre sus talones, caminando acerado por el camino, la ira evidente en su espalda y hombros.

—¡Mira, ahí va otra vez! Juro que es como si él no...

—Danny, —interrumpió Stiles. —Realmente creo que es hora de que actúes según el consejo que me diste hace unas noches, maldito hipócrita.

Danny miró a Stiles confundido.

—’Crecer un par y sé un hombre’ ¿te suena familiar? Ahora, haz crecer un par, sé un hombre y ve a buscar a tu hombre.

—Sabes qué, tienes razón, —dijo Danny, poniéndose de pie. —Creo que es hora de tener una pequeña charla con Isaac. Estoy tan gasta de esta mierda y estos juegos. Stiles, eres el mejor. Si esto funciona, te estoy haciendo un pastel. —Él guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar deliberadamente en la dirección en que Isaac había desaparecido.

—¿Un pastel? —Stiles le grito, la risa en su voz cuando se dio cuenta de que Danny estaba citando la propia respuesta de Stiles al consejo de Danny.

—¡Una malditamente buena, también!, —Le devolvió el grito.

****

Más tarde esa noche, mientras Derek y Stiles estaban disfrutando de la cena, llamaron rápidamente a la puerta.

Derek levantó una ceja a Stiles que se encogió de hombros. Era la casa de Derek, no la suya. Cómo se suponía que supiera lo que estaba en la puerta. Derek suspiró y dejó la mesa para ver qué estaba pasando. Regresó momentos más tarde luciendo perdido y muy confundido, como si estuviera cuestionando todo lo que le habían dicho alguna vez. En sus manos había una caja blanca.

—Stiles, ¿por qué alguien dejó un pastel en nuestra puerta?

Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír en su cena. 1 punto para Danny.

****

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Después de unos días, Deaton dejó que Stiles volviera a trabajar. El doctor realizó algunas pruebas con él al comienzo de la semana para detectar infecciones, posible rabia, etcétera, etc. Todos los resultados salieron bien, por lo que a Stiles se le consideró sano y listo. Derek solía pasar sus días trabajando con el consejo y algunas veces hacía patrullas por la tarde, pero cada vez que se podía pasaba cada segundo con Stiles.

Cada vez que estaban solos en la casa, Derek no podía apartar las manos de Stiles, ya fueran simples toques casuales y abrazos o toques para que los huesos de Stiles ardieran, Derek no podía mantenerse alejado. Stiles no se quejaba. En absoluto. Parecía que cuanto más lo hicieran, mejor se ponía todo. Derek realmente tenía algo por la boca de Stiles. Pero lo suyo por la boca de Stiles no era comparación con su fijación en toda regla con la polla de Stiles. Nuevamente, no tengo quejas. Literalmente ninguna.

Cuando Derek cayó sobre Stiles por primera vez la noche del incidente del pastel (ese pastel estaba bueno, por cierto) Derek solo tuvo sus labios en la polla de Stiles por menos de un minuto antes de que Stiles se viniera embarazosamente rápido por la garganta de Derek.

Encontraron nuevas formas de separarse poco a poco, pero en realidad no se movieron mucho más allá de donde habían estado en el frente sexual, quedándose con las manos y la boca. Stiles mejoró en todo el tema del sexo, lentamente adquiriendo más confianza a medida que pasaban los días. No estaba seguro de cuándo darían el salto al sexo real o si su relación estaba lista para ese tipo de... intimidad. Puede que sea virgen, pero definitivamente conocía la logística de cómo funcionaba todo. Simplemente no sabía si cruzarían esa línea o cuándo la cruzarían y si estaría preparado para eso.

Parecía que cada pensaba penos en su vida anterior, en su padre y sus amigos. Le hizo sentirse culpable, pero al mismo tiempo, Stiles no estaba seguro de poder volver a la vida que había tenido antes. Sabía que todo lo que alguna vez pensó que sabía estaba envuelto en mentiras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si quería volver. Lo único que cambió su resolución fue la gente que amaba que estaba viva y bien, pero que pensaban que estaba muerto.

Más que nada, incluso más que las mentiras, había un factor que Stiles sabía que era responsable de no querer regresar a casa en la siguiente luna llena. Y ese era Derek. Cada vez más, este lugar se sentía como en casa. Derek se sintió como en casa. Tenía unas pocas semanas, claro, pero Stiles necesitaba comenzar a sopesar sus elecciones.

****

Fue exactamente una semana después de la luna llena cuando Isaac apareció en su puerta. Parecía tan confundido y asustado que Stiles ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de molestarlo por Danny.

—Deaton me envió, —dijo Isaac rápidamente. —Dijo que hay algo que Stiles… ambos tienen que ir a su oficina en este momento.

Stiles miró frenéticamente desde Isaac hasta Derek, desconcertado por la urgencia en la voz de Isaac.

Derek asintió. —Gracias Isaac. Nos pondremos en camino de inmediato. Isaac asintió con la cabeza y salió del porche, corriendo por el camino desde la casa de Derek hasta la carretera principal.

Llegaron a Deaton rápidamente, la puerta de la oficina ya estaba abierta por el doctor cuando llegaron, sin necesidad de llamar.

—Stiles, Derek, —había un poco de ventaja en la voz normalmente tranquila de Deaton. —Hay algo... algo surgió anoche. Derek, estás aquí porque necesito que le pases la información a tu tío de inmediato. Stiles, estás aquí porque de la poca información que reuní, esto también te afectará.

—¿Qué está pasando?, —Preguntó Derek rápidamente.

—Alguien fue mordido anoche por uno de los Salvajes. Y actualmente está en proceso de ser Convertido. Derek, por favor informa a tu tío tan pronto como salgas de aquí. No estoy seguro de que el lobo fuera el Alfa, lo que significa que cualquier salvaje podría tener la capacidad de convertirse en humano. Stiles, estás aquí porque la única información que pude obtener de la víctima fue una palabra. Y esa palabra era tu nombre. Está durmiendo ahora, pero debería estar despierto pronto. Esperaba que estuvieras aquí para calmarlo. Cuando él se despierte. Sígueme.

Derek y Stiles siguieron a Deaton a la habitación donde trabajaba en sus pacientes humanos y hombres lobo. Dispuesta sobre la mesa había una figura que él conocía tan bien, que lo sorprendió. Las rodillas de Stiles se desvanecieron y él hubiera golpeado el piso si Derek no lo hubiera agarrado y estabilizado. Parecía, al igual que la víctima, que Stiles solo podía ahogar una palabra también. Un nombre.

—Scott.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Deaton instó a Derek a hablar con Peter y regresar lo más rápido posible. Si Scott se despertaba e inmediatamente perdía el control, iban a necesitar ayuda. Derek no parecía feliz de dejar a Stiles, pero asintió con la cabeza y se puso en camino.

—Se va a despertar pronto, —dijo Deaton. —Los dejaré solos, pero estaré en la habitación contigua por si algo sale mal. —Fiel a las palabras de Deaton, transcurrieron solo unos minutos antes de que Scott comenzara a moverse. Stiles estaba algo preocupado, nunca antes había estado con un hombre lobo recién mordido. ¿Se despiertan y BAM sacan las garras y los colmillos? Sabía que tenían menos autocontrol, pero este era Scott.

Scott se despertó lentamente, y con un gemido. Stiles se preparó, no muy seguro de qué esperar. Scott abrió los ojos, mirando a su alrededor aturdido. Cuando vio a Stiles incómodo e inseguro cerca de la puerta, Scott saltó de la mesa y corrió hacia su amigo. Lo siguiente que supo, es que Stiles fue atraído por un abrazo de oso, y todo el asunto del “hombre lobo” debe haber hecho a Scott mucho más fuerte de lo que solía ser porque... ouch.

Cuando se retiró, Scott estaba sonriendo a Stiles de la manera más extasiado, que Stiles no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. —Oh, Dios mío, Stiles, en serio nunca pensé que volvería a verte. Quiero decir que sabía que estabas vivo porque te vi pero nadie estaba conmigo, así que pensé 'Mmm, quizás me estoy volviendo loco y viendo lo que quiero ver', pero obviamente no lo estoy. Porque estás aquí y...

—Whoa, whoa, whoa, ralentiza tío, hablar tanto sin respirar solo está en la descripción de mi trabajo, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dijo Stiles, todavía sonriendo. —Tú... ¿dijiste que sabías que estaba vivo?

Scott asintió vigorosamente. —Pensé que estarías muerto... todos lo hicimos. Quiero decir que es lo que siempre nos han dicho... pero luego te vi en el bosque, no hace mucho tiempo. Estabas al otro lado del río, en las cascadas con un tipo.

Oh, Dios, aunque Stiles, espero que él no estuviera allí para vernos desnudos.

—Estaban tumbados sobre una manta, hablando, —continuó Scott. Uf. —Al principio no podía creerlo, pensé que era otra persona. Pero luego estabas hablando de nuestro pueblo y nuestra infancia y tu madre y... yo. Casi grité de felicidad porque estabas vivo. Ni siquiera como un grito varonil, un grito femenino total de 'oh dios mio'. —Stiles resopló ante eso.

—Así que me viste, pero ¿por qué no dijiste nada, trataste de comunicarte conmigo? —Preguntó Stiles, tal vez un poco lastimado de que Scott no había intentado llamar su atención.

—Estaba con el padre de Allison, revisando las fronteras. Técnicamente, las cascadas son territorio de Hale, pero tres personas de otras aldeas habían muerto la noche anterior y él quería ser minucioso. Le dije que el área estaba despejada porque no quería que él te

lastimara o algo así. Pero te vi, y sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Mi mente estuvo dando vueltas el resto del control fronterizo. Se suponía que estarías muerto, pero no lo estabas. En cambio, estabas allí tumbado hablando libremente. Al principio pensé que estabas siendo retenido en contra de tu voluntad o algo así, pero sinceramente parecías más feliz de lo que te he visto en mucho tiempo, Stiles. ¿Supongo que el tipo tiene algo que ver con eso?

Stiles se sonrojó, pero asintió. —Derek, —fue todo lo que dijo.

Scott le lanzó una mirada que Stiles sabía que significaba “hablaremos de esto más tarde· antes de continuar con su historia.

—Entonces pensé, si estabas vivo, ¿quizás eso significaba que todos los otros tributos también estarían vivos? Tal vez nos habíamos equivocado sobre los lobos, ¿sabes? Era posible. Quiero decir que nunca los hemos visto en realidad nunca los conocí. Entonces fui a Gerard. Y resultó ser un gran error.

Oh Dios, no Gerard, pensó Stiles desesperadamente

—Cuando le dije que te había visto, tu padre estaba en la habitación. Estaba tan emocionado y tan feliz de que estuvieras vivo que apenas pude contenerme de compartir las noticias. Cuando conté mi historia, la cara de tu padre se debatió entre la esperanza loca y el desamor, como si no pudiera decidir si creerme o no. Pero Gerard... Gerard parecía furioso. Inmediatamente negó mi teoría, me gritó diciendo que no debería repartir historias falsas. Sabía que los adultos no serían de ayuda, no si Gerard no me creía. Tienen una fe tan ciega en él. No lo entiendo Y hay... había algo sobre Gerard en ese momento que me dio esta sensación de frío. No creo que confíe en él, Stiles.

—Sí, únete al club, —murmuró Stiles sombríamente.

—Sabía que no sería de ninguna ayuda, —repitió Scott. —Así que les dije a nuestros amigos, esperando que ellos me creyeran, y lo hicieron. Planeamos en secreto. Encontraríamos la aldea de Hale, preguntaremos por ahí y te buscaremos, para ver si estás bien. Realmente no sé a dónde iríamos después, pero decidimos simplemente improvisar. Llevamos nuestro plan anoche y estábamos muy cerca de encontrar el pueblo. Pero luego me separé y luego los lobos salieron de la nada y me mordieron.

—Antes de que comiences a odiar a todos aquí, —interrumpió Stiles rápidamente, —solo debes saber que los lobos que te mordieron son muy diferentes a los que viven una vida civilizada aquí. Se llaman 'Salvajes' y son primitivos y viciosos. Los que están aquí son personas reales, ¿está bien? Estoy seguro de que alguien más puede explicarlo mejor y probablemente estoy confundiéndote, así que me detendré. Por favor, continúa con tu historia.

Scott se veía bastante confundido, pero continuó de todos modos. —Traté de irme a casa, de regreso a la aldea de Argent, pero Gerard se encontró conmigo a mitad de camino. Ya estaba cambiando, él y yo sabíamos que me estaba convirtiendo en... que sería un h-hombre lobo pronto. Trató de matarme, Stiles. Y casi lo hizo. Lo que sea que me atrapó, una especie de cuchillo o algo así me quemó y yo solo corrí y corrí y supongo que en algún momento me desmayé porque me desperté aquí. El hombre…

—Deaton, —se ofreció Stiles.

—Sí, Deaton. Él me encontró no sé cómo. Todo lo que sé es que seguí repitiendo tu nombre, seguí tratando de decirle que te encontrara una vez que me trajo aquí. Y él me dijo que te conocía, me dijo que podía ayudarme. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

—Tú... sabes que nunca puedes regresar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Stiles con tristeza.

—Sí, lo sé. —Scott respondió sombrío. —Recibí ese mensaje cuando Gerard intentó asesinarme en el acto. Pero te tengo ahora, Stiles. Y supongo que descubriré todo lo demás a partir de ahí.

—Siempre me has tenido, amigo, —sonrió Stiles. —Además, ni siquiera creo que pueda regresar a nuestro antiguo pueblo, pero lo haré... uh. Te lo explicaré más tarde cuando tengamos la charla de 'Derek', ¿de acuerdo? Porque estoy bastante seguro de que el Alfa vendrá a hablar contigo. Él tal vez quiera saber algunas cosas.

Scott parecía preocupado, pero simplemente tragó saliva y asintió rápidamente. Stiles se sintió terriblemente por Scott, y de alguna manera esto no fue justo. De todas las personas para que esto les sucediera, ¿por qué Scott?

—Te estás tomando todo esto muy bien, todo el asunto de 'soy un hombre lobo ahora', ¿sabes?, —Dijo Stiles, genuinamente impresionado. Sabía que probablemente estaría en la esquina llorando en posición fetal si la situación se revertía.

Scott se rió. —Bueno, tuve la mayor parte de mi volviendo loco de regreso al pueblo después de haber sido mordido, —Scott admitió tímidamente. —Fui un desastre para ser honesto. Pero creo que... tenerte aquí, me tranquiliza. Solo tengo que acostumbrarme a... todo esto, supongo.

—Y sabes que estaré allí para ti en cada paso del camino.

—Eres el mejor amigo que un amigo puede pedir, —Scott sonrió.

—Qué puedo decir, hombre, es porque te quiero, —Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hubo un golpe en la puerta que hizo saltar a los dos muchachos.

—¿No se supone que tienes súper sentidos o algo ahora que eres un lobo? ¿Cómo poder escuchar el hecho de que alguien está al otro lado de la puerta?

—Cállate, —murmuró Scott, obviamente asustado, pero empujó a Stiles juguetonamente de todos modos. Stiles simplemente rió.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Stiles fue recibido por nada menos que Peter Hale, que le sonrió.

—Stiles, qué bueno verte. Y este debe ser tu amigo, Scott. Soy Peter, soy el Alfa de la Manada Hale , —dijo Peter inclinando cortésmente la cabeza hacia Scott mientras entraba en la habitación seguido de Deaton. Derek entró sigilosamente, cerró la puerta y se quedo al fondo de la habitación. Stiles quería ir con él, pero tampoco quería dejar a Scott.

—Este es Deaton, —continuó Peter, —él es el médico, el sanador, el veterinario, lo que sea que quieras llamarlo, solo sé que él es el mejor que hay. El que está meditando en la esquina, ese es mi sobrino Derek, y me han dicho que ya conoces a Stiles... —Scott asintió. —Bien, será bueno para ti tener a alguien cercano a ti. En primer lugar, quiero que sepas que eres más que bienvenidosa vivir aquí en nuestro pueblo, si lo deseas. No eres el primero en ser mordido por un Salvaje y, lamentablemente, me temo que no serás el último. Los humanos convertidos por Salvajes no tienen ningún problema aprendiendo a controlarse y encajar en la manada y en la aldea. Tengo la sensación de que estarás bien.

—Sabemos que probablemente tengas muchas preguntas, pero Peter y yo nos sentaremos contigo más tarde y te explicaremos todo, ¿de acuerdo?, —Dijo Deaton suavemente. Stiles podía ver a Scott relajarse cada vez más, especialmente después de que Deaton hablara. Pero era una especie de cosa de Deaton; él tenía una forma de calmar a todos a su alrededor.

—La pregunta sigue siendo en cuanto a dónde te quedarás mientras aprendes a controlar a tu lobo y te mezclas en la manada. Después de un tiempo puedes comenzar a trabajar o patrullar y conseguir un lugar propio.

—Él puede quedarse con Stiles y conmigo, —Derek ofreció con fuerza, realmente no sonaba demasiado emocionado por hacer la oferta. Scott giró su cabeza en dirección a Stiles, levantando sus cejas, su cara diciendo en silencio, “¿Vives con él?”

Stiles gimió internamente y le lanzó a Scott una mirada suplicante, rogándole con los ojos que se lo guardara para más adelante.

—No, —dijo Peter, sacudiendo la cabeza. —No podemos tener un nuevo lobo que viva tan cerca con un ser humano, incluso si el humano es su mejor amigo.

—Scott es bienvenido a quedarse conmigo, —ofreció Deaton. —Puedo ser humano, pero ambos sabemos que puedo defenderme de un hombre lobo, incluso uno recién convertido.

—Gracias, Deaton, eso es probablemente lo mejor. —Peter se volvió hacia Scott, —Me pondré en contacto con mi sobrina, Laura. Haré que trabaje contigo para controlar el cambio y mantener el control una vez que cambies. Ella es una profesora fenomenal. Sin embargo, hay mucho que debemos explicarte y algunas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar, y no quiero aburrir a los queridos Stiles y Derek con la información que ya conocen. Entonces, si nos dejais amablemente con Scott, estoy seguro de que os alcanzará más tarde.

Stiles agarró el hombro de Scott de manera tranquilizadora antes de salir de la habitación, Derek fue detrás de él.

****

Derek estuvo callado en el camino a casa. Stiles no podía decir si estaba pensando o solo meditaba.

—Ha pasado un tiempo desde que alguien fue mordido, —dijo Derek en voz baja, finalmente hablando cuando llegaron a la casa. —El mordisco puede ser un regalo, pero no si el destinatario no está dispuesto.

—Scott parece estar de acuerdo con eso... por ahora, —dijo Stiles. —Pero no sé si se da cuenta de que esto es a largo plazo. Que no puede irse a casa ahora. Quiero decir que está contento de tenerme de vuelta, pero eventualmente desaparecerá, especialmente ahora que sabe que no estoy muerto.

Derek solo gruñó al oír eso.

—Fue lindo de tu parte... lo que hiciste antes. Ofreciendo a que Scott se quede con nosotros.

Derek lo sacudió y, nuevamente, gruñó.

—Y será bueno si yo... si me quedo. Tenerlo aquí también me haría sentir que no le estoy dando la espalda totalmente a mi vida anterior y...

—No, —interrumpió Derek bruscamente.

Stiles se quedó boquiabierto por un momento antes de responder, —¿No qué?

—No hables de 'quedarte' cuando los dos sabemos muy bien que eso no es lo que has estado planeando hacer. Y si él aparece es lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión, tampoco quiero eso. No quiero que te quedes aquí, porque es más conveniente ahora.

—'Él', ¿de verdad Derek?, —Preguntó Stiles incrédulo. —Tiene un nombre, y es mi mejor amigo, te agradecería si no hablaras de él como si fuera el enemigo. Además, literalmente, le ofreciste dejar que se quedara en tu casa hace no menos de treinta minutos.

—¡Estaba haciendo eso por ti, Stiles! —Gritó Derek. —Justo el otro día estabas delirando sobre lo bueno que es y lo mucho que lo extrañas, y no me molestó porque estaba a una aldea entera de distancia. Pero ahora él está aquí, y ya hueles como él porque es un olor viejo que se refuerza y mi lobo no puede soportarlo.

—Siempre es 'tu lobo', Derek. Siempre es tu lobo el que está enojado, tu lobo el que me quiere. ¿Y tú, eh? Sé que eres uno y lo mismo, pero “tu lobo” parece ser el razonamiento detrás de muchas de tus acciones , —Stiles trató de mantener la voz firme, pero cuanto más hablaba, más difícil era. —No puedo decir si es lo que quieres o si es lo que tus instintos quieren, si estás en esto porque realmente sientes algo por mí o si todo es por el 'vínculo de pareja'.

—De cualquier manera, parece que ya no importa, —dijo Derek, ya no gritaba, pero la ira aún era evidente en su voz, —ahora que Scott está aquí.

—Dios, ¿cuál es tu problema con él? Literalmente ha estado aquí medio día y ni siquiera te gusta. ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

—Creo que sería bastante obvio, —murmuró Derek, con la mandíbula apretada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa que él me aleje de ti o algo así? ¿Qué voy a correr lejos establecerme y adoptar pequeños cachorros cambiaformas con Scott? —Derek se tensó y los ojos de Stiles se abrieron cuando la comprensión se hizo presente.— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de Scott? Scott. ¿En serio? ¿No me estabas escuchando en las cascadas? Es mi mejor amigo y actualmente está loco por la nieta de Gerard Argent, lo cual es algo trágico ahora que lo piensas, —se rió Stiles ligeramente al darse cuenta, la tensión cedió. Fue solo una falta de comunicación menor. Es por eso que Derek estaba siendo irracional. —No estoy enamorado de Scott, jesús Derek eres un idiota. —Ahí vamos, evitamos la crisis de aire despejado.

—No tienes que ser tan imbécil al respecto, —dijo Derek, la ira aún en su voz. De acuerdo, tal vez las crisis no está tan evitada. —Pero estás en lo correcto. Soy un idiota. —Se giró y caminó hacia la puerta principal, la tensión le recorrió los hombros.

—Derek, espera, ¿qué diablos? —Stiles llamó después de él. Derek se congeló. —Sí, eres un idiota, pero lo dije en serio. Como un “eres un idiota pero eres mi idiota”...

—No, —Derek lo interrumpió, agarrando con la mano la manija de la puerta. —Solo soy un idiota. Que idiota. Dejo que mi imaginación y lo que quiero me distraigan de la realidad de la situación.

—¿Qué 'realidad' Derek? —Stiles respondió con desesperación.

—Que no eres mío para mantener. Nunca lo fuiste.

—¿Como sabes eso? El mes aún no ha terminado, no sabes lo que está pasando en mi mente, —resopló Stiles.

—No, no es así, —estuvo de acuerdo Derek, —las acciones pueden hablar más fuerte que las palabras, pero a veces son las palabras que tienen más peso. He estado leyendo poéticamente durante semanas sobre el vínculo de pareja, lo mucho que me importas, cómo literalmente casi pierdo la cabeza cuando casi te pierdo. Y por mezquino que parezca, más que nada quería confirmación verbal de que sentías lo mismo por mí que yo por ti. Pero cuando no llegó... me dije que no era gran cosa. La intención estaba allí en tus acciones, tal vez no eras una persona de expresar sentimientos, y tal vez esto era demasiado para que lo pudieras controlar. Pero estás en la misma habitación con Scott durante los cinco minutos y estás arrojando un “Te quiero” como si no fuera nada y me di cuenta de que me he estado engañando todo este tiempo.

—¿Así que estás teniendo una connivencia completa porque le dije a Scott, mi mejor amigo, que lo quiero?

—No, —dijo Derek, la voz se filtró con frustración mientras abría la puerta, daba un paso y miraba por encima del hombro a Stiles. —Estoy teniendo un ‘berrinche completo' porque estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Y me llevó hasta hoy darme cuenta de que nunca vas a sentir lo mismo. Te amo, Stiles. Y no es que cambie nada. —Derek salió completamente y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Laura no estaba bromeando sobre el hecho de que le gustaba salir.

Maldita sea, Derek, eres tan denso.

—Eso lo cambia todo, ¿lo dices en serio Derek? —Stiles abrió la puerta, pero Derek no estaba en ninguna parte. Salió corriendo y siguió el camino hacia la carretera principal gritando su nombre, pero parecía que Derek había desaparecido hacía tiempo.

Stiles resopló, debatiendo si debería o no intentar perseguirlo, pero al final decidió que no tenía sentido. Regresó a la cabaña y se derrumbó en uno de los sofás de Derek, ya agotado y el día era apenas la mitad.

Derek tendría que regresar eventualmente.

****

Poco tiempo después, Stiles estaba seguro de que era más tarde porque había perdido la noción del tiempo, se oyó un golpe tentativo en la puerta. Al negarse a dejar su cómodo puesto en el sofá, gritó —¡Adelante! —Momentos después, Scott se dejó caer junto a él en el sofá.

—Uf, sobrecarga de información, —dijo frotándose la frente.

—¿Así que te han contado todos los detalles esenciales, como que no son los malos y que Gerard es muy cuestionable y sobre la disputa de siglos de antigüedad y cosas así?

—Sí, —asintió Scott. —También me contaron acerca de todo el tributo. —Stiles se encogió un poco. —Al igual que cómo comenzó... y lo que significa. Así que creo que es hora de que hablemos de eso, de Derek. Hablando de eso, ¿dónde está?

—Tuvimos una especie de pelea. Algo sobre ti, pero realmente no. Terminó con él diciéndome que me amaba, pero que “no cambiaba nada” y salió por la puerta. Básicamente, ambos fallamos en el uso de nuestras palabras y expresar emociones, y Derek aparentemente está celoso. Él pensó que estaba enamorado de ti.

Scott arrugó su nariz. —Ew.

—¿Verdad? Sin ofender, por supuesto. Quiero decir te quiero. Pero en el tipo “oye eres mi mejor amigo y eres increíble”, —dijo Stiles.

—Créeme, te entiendo. Pero ¿qué pasa con Derek, ¿tú... también lo amas? —Scott preguntó tentativamente. —Quiero decir que hueles totalmente como él. Todo este lugar huele a los dos... en más de un sentido. ¡Oh Dios, ahora puedo oler eso! Jesús Stiles, estoy feliz por ti, pero no quiero saber los... detalles íntimos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Oh, cállate, —le reprendió Stiles, —Tuve que lidiar con toda tu mierda de Allison por mucho tiempo. La venganza es una perra. Y no sé hombre, realmente creo que sí. Amarlo, eso es. Solo estaba esperando que dijera algo primero ¿sabes? Estaba demasiado asustado para llevar allí. Pero ahora desearía haberlo hecho, porque si él supiera lo que sentía por él, quizás esta pelea no hubiera sucedido.

—Pelear con Allison es probablemente uno de los peores sentimientos de la historia, sé que lo sabes porque solía pelear contigo todo el tiempo, —dijo Scott tímidamente. —Solo discúlpate. Di que lo sientes por algo, cualquier cosa, y deja de ser un idiota y cuéntale cómo te sientes. Se expuso a sí mismo, ahora es tu turno.

—Cuando te volviste tan sabio, normalmente soy yo quien te deja sin problemas de relación, no al revés, —admitió Stiles con fingido asombro.

Scott se rió de eso. —Ya era hora de que alguien comenzara a escuchar mi consejo. De hecho, sé de lo que estoy hablando la mayor parte del tiempo.

Habían estado hablando un rato, Stiles sorprendiendo a Scott con todo lo que había estado sucediendo en las últimas semanas que había estado en la aldea de Hale (se mantuvieron alejados del tema del hogar, sabiendo que sería demasiado doloroso para ellos). ambos), cuando llamaron a la puerta. El golpe fue seguido inmediatamente por la apertura de la puerta y Stiles no se sorprendió al ver a Laura en la puerta, parecía tener la costumbre de entrar a la casa de Derek sin anunciarse.

Ella sonrió al ver a Stiles y tendió una mano hacia Scott.

—Soy Laura, soy la sobrina de Peter. Voy a entrenarte en el “arte de control” como Peter lo llama, al menos. Básicamente, seré tu guía sobre “cómo no convertirse en un monstruo homicida una vez al mes”.

Scott palideció ante eso y Stiles no pudo evitar reírse.

—Estaba bromeando... más o menos, —dijo ella no tan tranquilizadora. —Pero de todos modos, Peter quiere que comience lo antes posible, así que digo que lo hagamos. Stiles, deberías venir también.

****

 

Terminaron en el claro, Laura hablando mucho y Scott haciendo muchas caras confusas. Naomi se había apuntado para mirar, porque eventualmente estaría pasando por el mismo proceso y Laura quería que ella lo viera desde el otro lado. Stiles se sentó con ella en la hierba y escuchó su parloteo; sus historias fueron realmente muy agradables. Fue a buscar ranúnculos, atándolos todos juntos, haciendo dos coronas de flores. Puso una en su cabeza y otra en Stiles, pronunciándolos el Rey y la Reina Botoncito*. Stiles no pudo evitar reírse junto con sus risas. Fue un día hermoso, el cielo estaba despejado y el aire era cálido. Era bastante tarde en la tarde, así que el sol estaba en camino hacia el horizonte.

*Para quien no entienda esta referencia, los ranúnculos también son conocidos como botones de oro de ahí lo de Botoncito

—Quiero que encuentres un ancla, —Stiles pudo escuchar a Laura explicar. —Antes de trabajar en el cambio, necesito que intentes concentrarte en el control. Si cambias y no puedes controlarlo, tendré que hacerte daño. El dolor trae de vuelta tu lado humano. Pero hay otras formas de llegar allí. Piensa en algo, alguien que te mantenga conectado a tierra y aferrate a eso cuando cambies, te mantendrá en control.

Parecía que la primera lección era mucho hablar, sobre todo siguiendo los movimientos, pero Stiles podía ver que Scott estaba absorbiendo todo lo que Laura le estaba contando y parecía muy serio sobre la lección. Al final cambió una vez por completo y hubo un momento en el que Stiles pensó que iba a perderlo, pero se refrenó y el momento pasó y Scott fue una vez más completamente humano. Miró a Stiles y sonrió locamente, y Stiles le lanzó un pulgar hacia arriba.

Laura invitó a los dos chicos a cenar, donde el rato la comida contando las historias más embarazosas de la niñez que se les ocurrieron, cada una intentando de superar al otro. Hubo muchas risas y cierta ligereza en la atmósfera, y fue exactamente lo que Stiles necesitaba. Cuando él y Scott hicieron un movimiento para irse, Laura puso su mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y lo agarró con un tranquilizador susurro de, —Él vendrá, solo espera, ¿de acuerdo? Estará en casa esta noche.

Stiles no sabía cómo sabía sobre la pelea, pero asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.

—Entonces, ¿necesito siquiera adivinar cuál es tu ancla?, —Le preguntó Stiles a Scott en el camino de regreso a casa de Derek. La noche había caído, así que Scott estaba básicamente asegurándose de que Stiles volviera bien antes de irse a Deaton's.

—Allison, —dijo Scott simplemente con un encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa. Fue bueno sin embargo. Si ella era lo que mantenía a Scott a raya, entonces estaba agradecido por ello.

Cuando estaban fuera de la cabaña de Derek, Stiles se volvió y preguntó vacilantemente: —¿Puedes oír a Derek, está en casa?

Scott hizo una pausa, escuchó por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza tristemente. —Lo siento tío, él no está en casa y no creo que haya estado en casa desde antes. Déjame saber cómo van las cosas, está bien. ¿Te veré mañana?

—Sí, te veré mañana, —asintió Stiles y saludó a Scott mientras subía los escalones del porche y entraba en la cabaña. Estaba tan vacío sin Derek. Seguro que había estado allí solo muchas veces, pero ahora era diferente. La tensión aún flotaba en el aire.

Stiles decidió sentarse en el sofá y leer para poder hablar con Derek tan pronto como entrara por la puerta. En algún momento, Stiles debió haberse quedado dormido porque se despertó sobresaltado cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe.

—¿Stiles?, —Aunque la neblina de Stiles después del sueño reconoció la voz de Laura. Saltó del sofá, casi cayéndose sobre su culo, y corrió hacia la puerta.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Está todo bien?, —Preguntó Stiles atontado, todavía medio dormido.

—Yo... no sé para ser sincera, no lo sé. —Laura sonaba confundida e insegura. A Stiles le preocupaba inmensamente; nunca había visto a Laura así. —Derek estaba en el bosque y se encontró con Chris y Gerard Argent.

Las palabras solo enviaron a Stiles a la plena conciencia. —Laura. ¿Está bien, santa mierda Laura? Lo juro por Dios si algo le sucediera a él y nosotros...

—Stiles, déjame terminar, —interrumpió Laura tan tranquilamente como pudo. —Al parecer discutían. Derek no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ser visto por ellos, pero podía escuchar fragmentos de lo que estaban diciendo. Gerard se fue corriendo, y lo siguiente que Derek supo fue que Gerard estaba allí y atacó a Derek.

—¿Derek está bien? Por favor, dime que está bien, Laura, —dijo Stiles, presa del pánico.

—Derek está bien Stiles, ¿está bien? Él está bien , —aseguró suavemente. —Gerard huyó rápidamente después de darse cuenta de que Derek podría alcanzarlo fácilmente, y Derek no lo vio después. Derek está con Deaton porque cualquier cosa con la que Gerard lo atacó estaba mezclado con lobo de lobo, y quitándose la loba de nuestros sistemas es un proceso. Aunque Derek está bien —.

—Está bien, —suspiró Stiles, asintiendo. —Bueno. Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir cuando dijiste que no sabías si todo estaba bien?

Laura se mordió el labio, —Por lo que obtuvimos de Derek, Chris y tu padre finalmente descubrieron que Gerard ha estado mintiendo a la aldea durante años, así como algunas otras cosas que Derek no pudo entender, pero dijo que sonaba grave. Chris estaba absolutamente furioso. No sabemos qué ha estado haciendo Gerard, pero vamos a tratar de organizar una reunión con Chris Argent y su padre. Aparentemente, sin embargo, el consejo fue informado así como el resto de la aldea y se tomó una decisión.

—¿Una decisión?

—Lo despojaron de su poder político así como de su lugar en la comunidad. Gerard Argent ha sido exiliado de su propio pueblo.


	7. Chapter 7

Su pelea explosiva desde el principio sería condenada, cuando Derek llegó a casa esa noche, Stiles se lanzó a través de la habitación y dentro del pecho de Derek, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su espalda. Derek se congeló por un momento antes de abrazar a Stiles y enterrar su cara en su cuello y gimotear.

Derek agarró a Stiles con todas sus fuerzas mientras jadeaba repetidamente, —Lo siento, lo siento mucho. —Stiles simplemente lo hizo callar, y se alejó para poder levantar la camisa de Derek, buscando cualquier daño que Gerard hubiera hecho. Derek se subió la camisa por encima de la cabeza y Stiles jadeó al ver una herida irregular que parecía hecha hacía semanas.

—¿Estás... vas a estar bien?, —Preguntó Stiles en voz baja. Derek asintió y volvió a meter a Stiles en su pecho.

—Lo que sea que tenía estaba mezclado con acónito, —dijo Derek suavemente en su oído. —Deaton sacó la mayor cantidad posible de la herida lo que aceleró las cosas. Está curativo, pero lentamente. Pero a este ritmo, mañana estará como si nunca hubiera sucedido.

Derek estaba temblando levemente y era obvio que el día le había pasado factura, así que no había ningún motivo ulterior cuando Stiles lo llevó al dormitorio. Además de eso, probablemente no era mejor acostarse sin hablar de su pelea, por lo que Stiles desnudando a los dos fue estrictamente para dormir.

—Lo siento también, ya sabes, —dijo Stiles mientras yacía en el pecho de Derek una vez que ambos se hubieron sentado.

—No lo hagas, —dijo Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza, pareciendo dolorido. —Debería ser el que se disculpe. Reaccioné demasiado y luego salí corriendo, lo que no debería haber hecho. Estaba actuando así por los celos. No es excusa.

—Desearía que entendieras que no tienes absolutamente ninguna razón para estar celoso. Scott es como el hermano que nunca tuve, y todo entre nosotros es completamente platónico. Además, ni siquiera se balancea en nuestro lado, o realmente no se balancea hacia ningún lado que no sea Allison para ser honesto.

—Lo sé... ahora, —murmuró Derek, negándose a mirar a Stiles a los ojos. —No voy a mentirte y decir que todavía no estoy celoso de él, pero estoy celoso de una manera diferente. Crecisteis juntos, así que os conocéis desde que erais niños. Solo he tenido estas pocas semanas. Él te conoce mucho mejor que yo, tal vez mejor que yo, y lo envidio por eso. Eso y el hecho de que él esté aquí significa que pasaré menos tiempo contigo, —concluyó Derek malhumorado.

—Solo porque Scott esté aquí eso no significa que no voy a estar contigo tanto como lo estaba antes. Él estará ocupado con sus cosas de hombre lobo y lo veré mientras trabajo en Deaton. Trataré de verlo cuando estés en el trabajo o haciendo negocios de la manada. Quiero decir que esto es muy diferente y realmente aterrador para él, así que quiero estar allí para él tanto como pueda.

Derek asintió, moviendo una de sus manos a través del pelo de Stile mientras su brazo libre acercaba a Stiles.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, debes saber que también he sido un idiota. Todo esto es muy nuevo para mí y no quería arruinarlo, así que era bastante reservado para expresar lo que sentía y lo que siento por ti, —Stiles hizo una pausa y tomó aliento. —Derek, te amo. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que es un poco aterrador. Creo que estaba esperando que lo dijeras primero y...

Stiles fue interrumpido de lo que iba a decir a continuación por Derek haciendo un ruido bajo en la parte posterior de su garganta y avanzando para cortar la divagación de Stiles con un beso ferviente. Stiles hizo un ruido de protesta antes de pensar “Bueno, a la mierda” y devolvió el beso de Derek con igual pasión.

Eventualmente se separaron y se quedaron allí un rato, jadeando juntos. Stiles volvió a su lugar en el pecho de Derek, sin terminar con esta conversación.

—Derek tienes que prometerme algo, —dijo Stiles rompiendo el silencio, mirando a Derek desde donde descansaba su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas que estaban sobre el pecho de Derek, manos y cara subiendo y bajando con la respiración de Derek. Derek asintió para que Stiles continuara.

—En el futuro si, de acuerdo, seamos honestos aquí, cuando peleemos, prométeme que no huirás así otra vez ¿de acuerdo? Si huyo, puedes escucharme o encontrarme a través del aroma. No puedo hacer eso. Si huyes, no puedo ir a por ti. Si estás enojado, ve al loft y relájate, o ven a encerrarte aquí. Pero no huyas de esta casa loca. Si juro hacer lo mismo, ¿puedes prometerme eso?

—Sé que no debería haber escapado, estaba siendo un cobarde después de mi... confesión. Pero sí, Stiles. Lo prometo, —respondió Derek en voz baja, y luego se congeló. —Espera, dijiste 'en el futuro' eso que significa...

—Podemos hablar de esto por la mañana, porque también tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó entre tú y los Argents. —Derek se puso rígido ante la mención del nombre. —Pero sí, Derek. El futuro.

—¿Sí?, —Preguntó Derek en voz baja, la esperanza en su voz hizo que el estómago de Stiles temblara.

Stiles no sabía cómo transmitir lo serio que era a través de las palabras, por lo que puso una mano suave en la mejilla de Derek y asintió con la cabeza, repitiendo la simple pregunta de Derek como una simple declaración.

—Sí.

****

Fiel a las palabras de Derek, a la mañana siguiente el corte en su estómago no era más que una línea rosada que no parecía que fuera a durar mucho.

Laura y Peter aparecieron poco después de que Stiles y Derek se despertaran, queriendo escuchar todo lo que Derek pudiera contarles sobre la noche anterior.

—Me encontré con ellos justo donde su territorio limita con el nuestro. Chris estaba furioso; Gerard era tan estoico como siempre. Por lo que pude escuchar, Chris y el sheriff del pueblo habían iniciado una investigación y no les gustó lo que encontraron, —ante la mención casual de Derek de su padre, Stiles se tensó. Olvidó que Derek no tenía idea de quién era su padre. —Supongo que las mentiras y el engaño que se han transmitido por la línea de Argent finalmente salieron a la luz. Aunque no estoy seguro de sí confío en Chris. No sé si todo esto fue una estratagema para obtener poder y ha conocido los secretos de su padre todo el tiempo o si realmente ha estado en la oscuridad todo este tiempo.

—¿El Sheriff y el hijo de Argent hicieron una investigación?, —Cuestionó Peter. Derek asintió. —Interesante, eso significa que Gerard debe haber sido el único en saber la verdad. Es una sorpresa que nadie lo descubriera antes o lo expusiera. Siempre hay simpatizantes y aquellos que no confían en la ley o las figuras de autoridad, con buenas razones. Me pregunto cómo los mantuvo callados.

—Si hubo una investigación, —comenzó Laura, —entonces tenía que haber algún tipo de justificación.

—Scott, —susurró Stiles, más para sí mismo que cualquier otra persona. Pero debido al hecho de que estaba en compañía de hombres lobo, su susurro no pasó desapercibido y tres miradas se fijaron en él.

—Scott siendo mordido no es realmente una justificación para una investigación de una figura política, —dijo Laura.

Stiles negó con la cabeza, —No, no es eso. Hace un tiempo, Scott estaba en el bosque con Chris Argent haciendo controles fronterizos. Vio a Derek y a mí en las cascadas y cuando regresó a mi pueblo le dijo a mi padre, a Chris y a Gerard que me había visto. Él vio la forma en que Derek y yo interactuamos y sabía que no estaba siendo retenido contra mi voluntad. Dijo que parecía feliz, más feliz de lo que había estado en años. Entonces les dijo a los tres que tal vez la aldea había estado equivocada todo el tiempo acerca de los lobos.

—¿Y? —Peter instó.

—Dijo que mi padre parecía desconsolado y le dijo a Scott que solo estaba viendo cosas. Que estaba muerto. Chris parecía una mezcla entre sorprendido y confundido. Pero Gerard parecía furioso y negó a Scott inmediatamente. Luego, unos días después, lo muerden. Incluso si los eventos no se correlacionan, eso sigue siendo bastante sospechoso. Incluso si no es realmente una evidencia sólida, todavía podrían ser un buen argumento para la legalidad de la investigación.

Peter asintió y se volvió hacia Derek. —¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que encontraron?

—Ninguna, —respondió Derek, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Chris dijo que lo que Gerard había hecho era “imperdonable” pero no sé si eso significa solo décadas de mentira o si encontraron algo más.

—Supongo que lo sabremos, —dijo Peter, de pie para irse. Laura hizo lo mismo. —Los líderes Argent han solicitado una audiencia con nosotros mañana. Será un momento ideal para preguntar a Chris para ver si no solo si es sincero con todo esto, sino también para ver dónde están realmente sus lealtades.

Peter se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Stiles lo detuvo gritando: —¡Espera!

Se volvió hacia Stiles y ladeó una ceja.

—¿El Sheriff?, —Cuestionó Stiles. —¿Va a venir con Chris mañana?

Peter asintió, —Por lo que me dijeron, sí. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, entonces, —Stiles resopló y se volvió hacia Derek. —Parece que te encontrarás con mi padre.

Derek se puso blanco como una sábana. Laura se rió durante todo el camino hacia la puerta.

****

Algún tiempo después de que Laura y Peter se habían ido y antes de que Stiles se dirigiera a Deaton y Derek se prepararan para sus patrullas, el dúo se acurrucó en uno de los sofás de Derek. Stiles podía sentir que Derek estaba ansioso por decir algo.

—Quieres decir algo, pero no lo harás. Sólo escúpelo, —dijo Stiles.

Derek vaciló antes de preguntar tentativamente: —Anoche, cuando dijiste... lo que dijiste sobre el futuro. ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

—Esta ciudad, tu cabaña, estar contigo, es lo más cercano a estar en casa de lo que haya sentido en mi vida. Claro, no es exactamente fácil estar lejos de mi padre, pero hice mi elección, Derek. Y eres tú. Quiero que seas mi futuro. Entonces, lo siento, pero vas a tener que lidiar conmigo, bueno, para siempre.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Stiles estaba boca arriba y Derek estaba sobre él, una sonrisa fácil se extendió por su rostro, su expresión completamente abierta. —Eso es todo lo que siempre quise, —susurró Derek sin aliento entre besos. —Eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

Si Stiles llegaba casi al trabajo (palabra clave: casi) porque Derek decidió hacerle una mamada en ese mismo momento en el sofá y luego devolvérsela, se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, tuvo que admitir que la mirada que Scott le dio cuando entró en la clínica y Scott percibió algo de lo que había estado haciendo era algo que no tenía precio.

****

Derek y Stiles estaban a mitad de una cena bastante pacífica esa noche cuando un coro de aullidos interrumpió su charla. Derek inmediatamente dejó caer su tenedor y lanzó una de mirada de pánico a Stiles. Después de unos tensos minutos de Derek dando vueltas y Stiles teniendo un poco de miedo de preguntar qué estaba pasando, un largo y bajo aullido rompió el silencio.

—Ese fue Peter, —dijo Derek, corriendo de inmediato a la habitación. Stiles lo siguió, completamente confundido. —Son los Salvajes, ha habido otro ataque y han traspasado las fronteras, —dijo Derek mientras se ponía una de las camisetas raídas que llevaba en patrulla. —Esto podría ponerse muy mal muy rápido, así que necesito que te quedes aquí y...

—No, —argumentó Stiles. —No me quedaré atrás esta vez, Derek.

—Stiles, por favor no hagas esto, —suplicó Derek. —Es muy peligroso.

—No soy una damisela en apuros que puedes dejar atrás, —respondió Stiles. —Voy a contigo. Y si me dejas aquí, te seguiré de cualquier forma. ¡No me vas a dejar atrás esta vez!

—¡No voy a arriesgarme a llevarte allá afuera!

—Dijiste que habían traspasado las fronteras, —continuó Stiles como si no hubiera escuchado a Derek. —Nuestra casa está bastante lejos del centro de la aldea, será una de las primeras que los Salvajes encontrarán. Seré como un blanco perfecto si me dejas aquí solo.

—Te llevaré a casa de Laura, —dijo Derek.

—Sí, porque funcionó tan bien la primera vez, —respondió Stiles, con las cejas levantadas. —Si voy contigo, estaremos juntos todo el tiempo. No tendré que preocuparme por ti; no tendrás que preocuparte por mí. Puedo pelear, Derek. Mi papá me ha estado enseñando autodefensa y combate cuerpo a cuerpo desde que era pequeño, entre otras cosas, y así fue como aprendí las técnicas de cuchillo de Shawn tan rápido.

—No sabía eso, —dijo Derek, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, no tienes un padre sheriff sin aprender algunas herramientas del oficio, —Stiles se encogió de hombros. —Mira, Derek. Puedo ser humano, pero eso no significa que sea débil. Déjame ir contigo.

Derek apretó la mandíbula pero eventualmente asintió, —Tienes que hacer todo lo que diga, ¿está bien? Si te digo que salgas de allí y me dejes, tienes que escucharme, ¿verdad?

—Pero...

—¿Promesa?

—Sí, —finalmente dijo Stiles a regañadientes. —Si, vale. Lo prometo.

****

Al principio fue tranquilo. Según Erica y Boyd, los Salvajes habían entrado en oleadas. Corrían y atacaban y luego retrocedían, solo para volver a hacerlo. Erica, Boyd e Isaac formaban parte del grupo de patrulla de Derek, por lo que estaban en algún lugar en el bosque circundante. Stiles quería hacer un comentario astuto a Isaac sobre Danny, pero decidió que ahora probablemente no era el mejor momento para eso. Stiles se quedó cerca de Derek mientras esperaban, lo que Derek le había dicho que hiciera, pero no hubiera dejado el lado de Derek de todos modos.

Cuando los Salvajes regresaron para otro ataque, Stiles podía decir que Derek estaba sorprendido por su habilidad cuando se trataba de pelear. Probablemente debería haberselo mencionado a Derek un poco antes, pero era una especie de secreto de su pueblo, muchos de los niños de su edad habían sido entrenados de la misma manera. El entrenamiento fue una orden de Gerard. El razonamiento de Gerard detrás de esto era que era para defensa propia, en caso de que alguna vez hubiera encontronazos con la manada Hale. Pero ahora que Stiles sabía que los lobos de la aldea de Derek habían estado protegiéndolos desde el principio, Stiles era ciertamente muy curioso sobre el verdadero motivo.

Stiles era bueno, pero era imposible para él estar en el mismo nivel que un ser sobrenatural, por lo que de vez en cuando sufría algunas mellas o rasguños por los dientes o las garras. Terminó trabajando a su favor, aunque porque cada vez que uno de ellos tocaba a Stiles, Derek se volvía loco y los hacía arrepentirse. Derek era hermoso en acción, abatido y con ojos azules, se movía con tanta fluidez y gracia para alguien de su estatura que Stiles en realidad tuvo que esforzarse para enfocarse en los lobos rabiosos que venían hacia él periódicamente en lugar de las impresionantes técnicas de combate de Derek.

Pelear junto a Derek fue definitivamente interesante. Era como si estuvieran en la misma página para todo, moviéndose juntos sin esfuerzo como una especie de baile no hablado. Derek tenía garras y fuerza; Stiles poseía una daga y delicadeza, cada uno de los cuales tenía cuidado de mantenerse alejado del arma de los demás.

La mayoría de los Salvajes no se quedaron el tiempo suficiente para sufrir daños mortales. Fue tan pronto como se dieron cuenta de que no iban a violar el bloqueo que Derek y el resto de ellos habían establecido o se dieron cuenta de que no podían ganar la pelea, se pusieron en camino de regreso por donde vinieron. Finalmente, las oleadas de lobos se extendieron más, atacando cada vez en menor cantidad hasta que los ataques se detuvieron todos juntos. Sin embargo, esperaron, por si acaso, hasta que llegó una patrulla fronteriza y los liberó de sus puestos.

Stiles estaba agotado, pero al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina le bombeaba por el cuerpo y lo excitaba. Parecía que Derek sentía lo mismo; estaba casi mareado, lo cual era un aspecto extrañp en el hombre normalmente reservado.

—Esa a sido la mejor pelea que he hecho, —declaró mientras cruzaban las puertas de la cabaña. —Deberías venir a patrullas fronterizas con más frecuencia, estoy mucho más centrado y completamente conectado a tierra cuando estás cerca. —Se volvió hacia Stiles con una sonrisa y lo inmovilizó contra la puerta cerrada, sellándole la boca con un beso y colocando un muslo entre sus piernas. Cualquier respuesta que Stiles había estado por decir fue arrojada por la ventana. La boca de Derek se movió contra la suya con tanto entusiasmo, y Stiles realmente podía sentirlo sonreír en cada beso, cada uno cada vez más desesperado.

—Solo... sigo pensando en... lo que dijiste antes,— jadeó Derek entre besos. —Que te quedas... que yo te conserve. —Con esas últimas palabras, Derek molió contra Stiles y movió su boca al cuello de Stiles, cortocircuitando su cerebro por un segundo por la fricción, que es probablemente la razón por la boca de Stiles se movió más rápido que su mente.

—Realmente deberías follarme, —Stiles jadeó y luego se congeló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Derek se congeló también desde donde estaba chupando un hematoma en el cuello de Stiles, pero Stiles no estaba seguro de si era en reacción a la congelación o por las palabras en sí.

Derek se apartó lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y movió sus manos a la cintura de Stiles, colocándolas suavemente, casi con cautela. Con los labios hinchados por los besos, el cabello revuelto de las manos de Stiles, y su expresión suave y cuestionadora, Derek se encontró con los ojos de Stiles. Stiles casi se olvidó de respirar.

—Tú... ¿quieres eso? —Cuestionó Derek, un poco sin aliento. Y, ¿era real en este momento? O era una pregunta retórica o Derek era inmensamente denso.

—No, Derek. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti y ridículamente atraído por ti, pero no, no hay forma de que alguna vez quiera tener sexo contigo, —respondió Stiles con sarcasmo. —Dios, Derek. Sí, quiero tener sexo contigo. Como si quisiera tener todo el sexo contigo todo el tiempo, ¿está bien?

Derek se sonrojó, —Está bien, bien. El, eh... el sentimiento es definitivamente mutuo. —Stiles sonrió ante eso. —Pero no esta noche. Quiero asegurarme de que te sientas cómodo con... recibir. Y si no lo eres, siempre podemos... cambiar roles. Hay cosas que debes saber sobre el sexo penetrante entre hombres lobo y compañeros...

—Está bien, primero lo primero, —interrumpió Stiles, —por favor nunca uses la palabra penetrante’ o cualquier otra variante de dicha palabra nunca más. —El sonrojo de Derek se hizo más profundo. —En segundo lugar, si estás hablando de anudar, ya lo sé.

Eso pareció arrojar a Derek por un bucle. —¿Conoces el anudado?, —Preguntó, con una mezcla entre confundido y genuinamente curioso. —La mayoría de los humanos no tienen idea de que existe a menos que estén emparejados con un lobo o que vivan en un pueblo de hombres lobo como este.

Stiles se encogió de hombros, —Un día me aburría en el trabajo, Deaton tiene un libro sobre anatomía y fisiología de hombres lobo en su oficina, me puse curioso, terminé en el capítulo de reproducción, y el resto es historia. Sabes, una vez que quise hacerle a Shawn una pregunta perfectamente normal e inmediatamente pensó que quería preguntarle sobre el sexo de los hombres lobo y él se asustó un poco. Ahora sé por qué.

—¿Te asusta? —Preguntó Derek con cautela. —¿El anudado?

—No, —dijo Stiles sacudiendo la cabeza. Pudo ver a Derek relajarse visiblemente cuando detectó que Stiles estaba diciendo la verdad. —La idea es un poco extraña para mí, pero de nuevo todo lo que tiene que ver con el sexo o la intimidad me era ajeno antes de conocerte.

Derek no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso. —Ya sabes que me ahorra mucha angustia mental y vergüenza al tratar de explicártelo yo mismo. Ya que estás de acuerdo con eso, te haré una promesa de que te prepararé esta noche como lo haría con lo real. Al principio puede parecer extraño, pero en el momento en que duele o te hace sentir muy incómodo o decides que no te gusta, dímelo inmediatamente, ¿de acuerdo? Si te gusta, la próxima vez lo haremos. Pero no esta noche.

Stiles asintió en comprensión, pero una sonrisa juguetona comenzó a formarse en sus labios. —Incluso si me gusta, sigo pensando que definitivamente me interesaría todo lo relacionado con el cambio de roles, —la voz de Stiles se detuvo y se inclinó para susurrar: —Me encantaría tenerte de rodillas, mendigando por la misericordia del dios del sexo que es Stiles Stilinski.

Aunque los brazos de Derek se apretaron en la cintura de Stiles ante sus palabras, rodó los ojos. —Si no dejas de ser una mierda tan presumida voy a sacar mi molestia arrastrando esto hasta que lo pidas.

Resultó que Derek hizo eso.

No es que tuviera la intención de hacerlo, sino fue cómo se desarrolló la velada. Después de desnudar a Stiles, se puso a trabajar con la boca; lamiendo y chupando para persuadir a Stiles hasta la dureza completa. Una vez que había logrado eso, apartó su boca de Stiles, a pesar de los gemidos de protesta de su compañero, para dirigirse a la mesita de noche donde había estado guardando el lubricante.

Stiles observó con los ojos muy abiertos como Derek se recostó entre sus piernas y deslizó un dedo, colocando la botella abierta en el suelo al alcance de la mano. Usando su mano limpia, agarró la polla de Stiles y comenzó a trabajarlo lentamente. Con la otra rozó con la yema de sus dedos el agujero de Stiles, sonriendo levemente cuando Stiles jadeó y se arqueó un poco ante la sensación. —Relájate, —dijo suavemente, deslizando lentamente la punta de su dedo más allá del apretado anillo de músculos.

La sensación era definitivamente un poco extraña, pero no incómoda, por lo que Stiles le rogó a Derek, haciéndole saber que podía soportarlo. Derek lentamente movió su dedo hasta que alcanzó el nudillo, Stiles constantemente recordándose a sí mismo para mantenerse relajado.

Cuando Derek comenzó a mover su dedo dentro y fuera, Stiles ya no tuvo que esforzarse para relajarse. La fricción realmente se sintió bien. Después de un rato, Stiles sintió que deseaba más, así que jadeó: —Otro. —Derek obedeció, soltando sus dedos antes de trabajar lentamente en un segundo mientras tomaba a Stiles de vuelta a su boca. Esta vez Stiles sintió un poco de dolor, aunque el lubricante y la habilidosa boca de Derek en su polla lo disminuyeron.

Finalmente, el dolor retrocedió, dando paso al placer. Los dedos de Derek estaban tan profundos como podían, y alternó entre empujar y hacer tijeras. En un momento, Derek dobló los dedos mientras se retiraba para empujar hacia atrás y Stiles en realidad gritó de sorpresa cuando los dedos de Derek rozaron un lugar que envió chispas por todo su cuerpo. Fuera lo que fuera, santa mierda se sintió bien cuando Derek lo tocó.

Derek construyó un ritmo, ocasionalmente tocando el lugar de vez en cuando, pareciendo complacido consigo mismo cada vez que recibía la misma reacción. La mano de Derek se fue donde estaba sosteniendo la polla de Stiles en la base, aunque su boca permaneció. Stiles no podía ver lo que estaba haciendo con eso, pero supuso que en ese momento se estaba masturbando, lo cual, caliente, por lo que Stiles se inclinó para estabilizar su propia polla para que Derek pudiera tener más fácil acceso para chuparle.

—Dios, Derek. Por favor, por favor, —suplicó Stiles. 'Por favor' qué, no estaba del todo seguro, pero a Stiles en realidad no le importaba dar sentido a este punto. —Más, más de algo, más de cualquier cosa. Solo, necesito más. Por favor, oh Dios mío, se siente tan bien. —La boca de Derek seguía trabajando con el eje de Stiles y Stiles estaba disfrutando tanto que apenas se dio cuenta cuando un tercer dedo se deslizó a lo largo de los otros. Y, una vez que Stiles se aclimataba a estar tan estirado, todo lo que podía hacer era recostarse y tomarlo mientras Derek lo follaba con los dedos. Stiles estaba sudoroso y tembloroso, los dedos de alguien lo deshacían pieza por pieza, algo que no había creído posible hasta ahora.

Con toda esas sensaciones, Stiles se sorprendió de haber durado tanto tiempo, por lo que su clímax lo dejó ciego. Un último roce de los dedos de Derek sobre ese punto sensible y Stiles se venía cien veces más duro que la primera vez en la ducha. Se arqueó y se retorció y dejó escapar un horrible sonido cuando llegó, Derek tragó tanto de lo que pudo. Stiles había tomado su decisión; definitivamente no se oponía a tener cosas dentro de su culo.

Cuando Stiles bajó su orgasmo, Derek sacó suavemente sus dedos, gruñendo mientras se acariciaba para venirse. Stiles iba a ofrecer su ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera, Derek lo estaba siguiendo por el borde, mordiendo su brazo libre para contener su gemido. Una vez que terminó, apoyó su mejilla en el muslo de Stiles, respirando pesadamente. Stiles se inclinó para pasar sus manos por el cabello de Derek.

Después de un rato, Derek levantó la mirada hacia Stiles y preguntó entrecortadamente: —¿Te gustó eso?

—¿Me gustó? Lo juro, Derek. ¿Qué pasa contigo y tus preguntas obviamente contestables esta noche? Dios, sí, me gustó eso. Mierda, me encantó eso.

Derek solo sonrió y se movió para besarlo antes de dirigirse al baño, regresando con una toalla para limpiarlos a ambos. Cuando los dos estuvieron limpios, Derek se sonrojó antes de ponerse en cuclillas al pie de la cama.

—Hice un desastre en el piso, —dijo tímidamente, limpiando la madera. Una vez que terminó, arrojó la toalla al baño y se dejó caer en la cama junto a Stiles, acercándolo y acariciando su cuello. Stiles permaneció allí contento por un momento hasta que se le ocurrió una idea y se rió. Derek lo miró con ojos entrecerrados y preguntó —¿Qué?

Stiles simplemente se rió de nuevo antes de decir: —Casi lo olvido, podrás conocer a mi papá mañana.

****

Como era de esperar, Peter le dijo a Derek que llevara a Stiles a la reunión con Chris y su padre. Fue en el ayuntamiento del pueblo donde, según Derek, todos los engaños políticos y las reuniones de los altos mandos disminuyeron. Scott y Deaton también asistieron, al igual que Laura. El resto de la gente que Stiles había visto antes; Ya sea en la hoguera hace tanto tiempo, sentados en la mesa de Peter, en la ciudad o trabajando en la clínica de Deaton. Uno o dos los había visto, así que lo saludaron con ondas y sonrisas educadas.

Esperaron un rato en el pasillo antes de que Peter se acercara a Stiles. —Deberían estar aquí pronto, —dijo. —Si deseas una reunión más privada con su padre, siéntete libre de conocerlo de antemano.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo? —Preguntó Stiles, volviéndose hacia Derek que parecía un poco asustado.

—¿Qué pasa si él no me quiere?, —Cuestionó Derek, pareciendo angustiado. —¿Qué pasa si él me dispara?

Afortunadamente para Derek, como resultado, ninguna de las dos opciones sucedió. Él y Stiles pasaron junto a Christ Argent al salir, quien asintió con la cabeza hacia Stiles, dándole un fuerte apretón en el hombro al pasar.

Al salir al sol de la tarde, Stiles vio a su padre al pie de los pasillos. No pudo evitarlo mientras bajaba los escalones y se arrojaba al abrazo de su padre. Su padre lo agarró en lo que debe haber sido el mayor abrazo de oso que Stiles había recibido alguna vez. —Te extrañe, pequeño, —dijo su padre, sonando ahogado. —Pensé que te había perdido, estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo.

Finalmente, se separaron, que fue cuando su padre vio a Derek, que estaba parado torpemente en la parte superior de las escaleras. Derek bajó de inmediato las escaleras y extendió su mano en señal de saludo.

—Soy Derek Hale, encantado de conocerlo señor, —dijo Derek mientras el sheriff le daba la mano.

—¿Así que este es el hombre en tu vida?, —Le preguntó su padre mirando de Stiles a Derek y luego a Stiles otra vez. Stiles solo asintió y sonrió tímidamente. El sheriff sonrió ( genuinamente feliz, Stiles podía agregar) y dijo con toda sinceridad: —Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Derek. Espero poder llegar a conocerte mejor. Pero por lo que me dicen, tenemos que encargarnos de algunos asuntos.

****

—Otro adolescente fue mordido en los ataques anoche, —dijo Chris solemnemente. —Uno de los hijos de mis concejales, Jackson Whittemore.

—Lo siento mucho, —dijo Peter. —Recientemente tuvimos otra visita, Scott McCall, aunque eso fue antes del exilio de Gerard. Actualmente está pasando por un proceso de entrenamiento que le permitirá usar sus nuevas habilidades sobrenaturales para siempre, y también le enseñará a controlarse. Tu Jackson es más que bienvenido a unirte a él. Además, hablando de Gerard, ¿tengo curiosidad por saber cómo fue todo con él?

—Como bien sabes, él y mi abuelo y todos los hombres de Argent antes que ellos, han estado mintiendo al pueblo sobre tu verdadera naturaleza, —comenzó Chris. —Cuando Scott vino a decirnos que había visto a Stiles, creímos que estaba loco... hasta que vimos la reacción de Gerard ante las noticias. Definitivamente estuvo fuera de lugar, Gerard no reacciona a nada, fue muy sospechoso, así que lanzamos una investigación. Encontramos los registros de cómo las cosas realmente se hundieron hace siglos, junto con innumerables cajas sobre cajas de los mensajes de tu aldea a través de los años buscando una paz más amable y ofreciendo ayuda en tiempos de necesidad. Ni siquiera necesito preguntar si todas las cartas han quedado sin respuesta.

—Así que Gerard ha estado mintiéndoles a todos, todo el tiempo. Incluso a su propio hijo. Me cuesta creer que haya logrado esto por su cuenta, —dijo Peter con las cejas arqueadas.

Cristo asintió, —Gerard estaba en esto solo. Pero sí tuvo un poco de ayuda extra.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido en absoluto... pero puedo escuchar por el ritmo constante de tu corazón que realmente estás diciendo la verdad. Por favor, explícate, —alentó Peter.

—Como estoy seguro de que tu sobrino le ha dicho, exiliamos a Gerard del pueblo. La interminable corriente de mentiras es solo una parte de ella. Te preguntas cómo lo había hecho todo por sí mismo durante tanto tiempo, nosotros también. Y fue entonces cuando encontramos el secreto de mi padre. Es extraño, casi siempre son detractores o los que cuestionan la autoridad en un gran grupo de personas. Pero nunca encontramos eso. La gente de nuestro pueblo siguió a Gerard a ciegas. Lo que él creía, también lo hicieron todos los demás. Lo que dijo era ley. Eso no ocurre naturalmente en ninguna sociedad, sin importar cuán felices estén todos. Pero como dije, mi padre tuvo un poco de ayuda.

—¿De qué? —Preguntó Peter, absorto por las palabras de Chris.

—Parece que en algún momento mi padre adquirió un desagradable hábito de magia negra, —dijo Chris, con el disgusto claro en su voz. —Y lo ha estado usando para controlar y forzar lealtad incondicional hacia él en cada persona dentro de las fronteras de nuestra aldea.


	8. Chapter 8

El resto de la reunión fue un evento preocupante. Según Chris, Gerard había querido derribar la aldea de Hale durante un tiempo, alegando que eran monstruos y que la aldea de Argent debía actuar de manera proactiva antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. El consejo había estado en contra de esta idea, declarando que solo pelearían si primero los atacaban. También quería purgar a las otras aldeas de sus poblaciones de hombres lobo y tomarlas después para aumentar el poder de los Argent..

Hicieron que Lydia reuniera toda la información que podía de los libros del estudio de Gerard, pero todavía no estaban seguros de cómo funcionaba la magia de Gerard ni de cómo había llegado a la magia en sí. Sin embargo, el consejo dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Chris les informó que para que Gerard tuviera el poder, debe tener seguidores leales. Ahora que ya no preside la aldea Argent, ya no tenía la fuente de poder que tenía antes. En este momento Gerard estaba en su punto más débil, y los líderes de ambos pueblos querían aprovecharlo. Grupos de búsqueda que contenían tanto lobos como humanos serían enviados a ver si no podían atrapar a Gerard mientras tuvieran la oportunidad. Aunque no había muchas esperanzas de que lo encontraran realmente, les hizo sentir que al menos lo intentaban en lugar de sentarse y no hacer nada al respecto. Aparte de eso,Gerard estaba temporalmente fuera de la escena. Chris no creía que intentaría hacer nada en su estado actual, su padre no era tonto.

El asunto más apremiante era actualmente la manada Salvaje. Con Jackson siendo mordido la noche anterior y la fuerza cada vez mayor de cada uno de sus ataques, ambas aldeas sintieron la presión de la manada acercándose. Con la luna llena estando a apenas dos semanas, Peter estaba preocupado. Parecía que se estaban volviendo más y más fuertes, y si las lunas llenas del pasado tenían algo que mostrar, era casi seguro que habría un ataque. El objetivo principal de los ataques anteriores era contener a los Salvajes y tratar de mantenerlos alejados de la aldea, matando solo si era necesario. Sin embargo, con las muertes recientes y el hecho de haber mordido a dos adolescentes, parecía que estar solo en defensa no sería suficiente nunca más.

Ni los Argents ni los Hales querían arriesgarse esta vez. Si bien no se sentían cómodos con la matanza total de una manada, parecía ser la única opción que les quedaba para mantener seguros no solo a la aldea, sino también a las aldeas circundantes. Después de mucho debate, finalmente se decidió que la manada fuera de control debería ser derribada de una vez por todas.

Pasaría por cada pueblo que cualquier persona mayor de dieciocho años podría ayudar en la lucha. Scott y Jackson, al igual que cualquier otro hombre lobo que no estuviese entrenado para la guardia nocturna entrenarían con los lobos en la guardia. Chris Argent residiría en la aldea Hale, entrenando a los humanos y planeando con Peter. El Sheriff estaría entrenando a los humanos en casa mientras ayudaba a allanar el desastre que Gerard había dejado atrás, aunque por lo que le dijo a Stiles, no sería una tarea fácil.

La reunión fue larga y estresante, pero terminó con una alianza. Stiles podía decir que los lobos aún dudaban de confiar en Chris y el resto de los líderes de la aldea, lo cual era comprensible, por supuesto.

Cuando Stiles siguió a Derek fuera del ayuntamiento, se sorprendió al ver que el sol estaba mucho más abajo en el cielo de lo que esperaba, tambaleándose justo entre la tarde y wl anochecer. Había sido un día largo.

Stiles esperó afuera de las puertas para que su padre saliera y cuando el Sheriff salió, luciendo mucho más estresado de lo que Stiles lo había visto en bastante tiempo; Stiles no pudo evitar llevar a su padre a otro abrazo.

—Te pediría que te mantengas alejado de la lucha, pero sé que tu mente ya está lista, —dijo su padre mientras rompían su abrazo. Stiles solo le dio una sonrisa tímida y poco entusiasta. El Sheriff lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Bien, bien entonces, —aclaró su garganta. —Cuando todo este lío termine, espero que vosotros dos, sí, Derek, que también significa tú, estéis en mi casa para cenar el viernes después de la luna llena. A las seis en punto, no lleguéis tarde, sin excepciones. Me gustaría conocer al hombre por el que mi hijo está enamorado. Pero yo los veré a ambos en la luna llena. Mantente a salvo, hijo. —Su padre alborotó el cabello de Stiles y le dio un abrazo a Derek antes de asentir y seguir al resto de los concejales de Argent que se dirigían a su pueblo.

Stiles lo vio irse hasta que miró a Derek, que estaba congelado, también mirando la figura en retirada de su padre.

—Tu padre solo me abrazó.

—Sí, sucede. Él es un abrazador.

—No intentó dispararme.

—Quiero decir que incluso si lo hiciera, estarías bien, curación del hombre lobo y todo.

—Él quiere que vayamos a cenar.

—Bueno, él ama una buena y abundante cena. Ahora deja de estar ahí con los ojos muy abiertos, ha sido un día largo y quiero dormir la siesta.

****

—Entonces, si tu padre no puede cambiar de opinión acerca de que ayudes con los Salvajes en la luna llena, ¿estoy asumiendo que no tiene sentido siquiera intentarlo?, —Dijo Derek más tarde esa noche mientras estaba sentado en el borde de su cama.

Stiles estaba saliendo del baño, asegurando una toalla alrededor de sus caderas mientras se frotaba otra en el cabello. Derek tuvo otra ronda de reuniones para asistir después de la cena y estaba agotado ahora que finalmente estaba en casa.

Las noticias habían llegado a ambas aldeas, y los preparativos comenzarían mañana. Laura continuaría con Scott, y ahora también con Jackson, enfocándose en mantener el control. Ambos habían confirmado que se unirían a la lucha.

—Básicamente, —dijo Stiles encogiéndose de hombros, obligándolo cuando Derek le indicó que se sentara en su regazo. —Pero ya lo sabías, ¿no? Si estás arriesgando tu vida, voy a estar junto a ti arriesgándote a la mía. Vamos juntos, morimos juntos.

—Oh, Dios mío, no dijiste eso, —dijo Derek, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de Stiles mientras temblaba de risa. —¿Por qué incluso me asocio contigo?

—Porque me amas, —Stiles sonrió.

—Sí, —Derek le devolvió la sonrisa, pasando los dedos por el cabello húmedo de Stiles. —Te amo. Pero debes ser serio al respecto. Los Salvajes parecen volverse cada vez más feroces. No sé si los cuchillos impregnados en acónito van a ser de mucha ayuda esta vez.

—Lo sé. Pero espero que no los necesite. Soy bastante bueno con una ballesta.

Derek levantó una ceja, luciendo genuinamente sorprendido.

—Oye, no te veas tan sorprendido. Te haré saber que soy uno de las tiradores en la aldea de Argent. En segundo lugar superado sólo por Allison, la hija de Chris,.

—Me gustaría ver eso, —dijo Derek con sinceridad. —Apuesto a que te ves bien con una ballesta colgada del hombro. Solo prométeme que trabajarás duro con el entrenamiento estas próximas dos semanas, ¿está bien?

—Lo haré, —prometió Stiles. —Sin embargo, podría pensar las muchas cosas, y más importantes, que mi trasero podría estar haciendo en este momento, —terminó con una sugerente menea de cejas.

—En serio Stiles.

—¡Sí, en serio! Podríamos estar muertos en quince días, y definitivamente no mentía cuando dije que quería 'tener todo el sexo todo el tiempo' , —dijo Stiles, descarado.

—Stiles, no creo que sepas lo que esto significa. El sexo, el anudamiento, solidifica el vínculo. No hay vuelta atrás después de esto, si quisieras cambiar de opinión...

—No voy a cambiar mi opinión. Y si ya no es lo suficientemente obvio, realmente quiero esto. Te quiero. Además, —Stiles estaba sonrojado ahora. —Ya me he preparado, yo mismo. En la ducha. Mientras esperaba que vinieras a casa.

—Joder, Stiles,— respiró Derek, levantándolo de su regazo y tirándolo de vuelta a la cama. —Solo ... joder. No puedes decir una mierda así.

—Bueno, funcionó, ¿n… —La pregunta de Stiles fue interrumpida inmediatamente por Derek envolviendo su cuerpo sobre Stiles mientras tomaba su boca en un beso abrasador. Stiles jadeó cuando se separaron y persiguió la boca de Derek por más mientras Derek trazaba con delicadeza sus dedos a lo largo del cuerpo de Stiles.

—Creo que tu relación ropa, piel desnuda es un poco ofensiva en comparación con la mía, —murmuró Stiles contra la mandíbula de Derek, tirando de su camisa. Tirando de él sobre su cabeza, Derek fue directo a la boca de Stiles, ambos deleitándose con la sensación de piel desnuda en la piel.

—¿Pensaste en mí cuando te estabas masturbando en la ducha? —Derek susurró, sonando tenso, cuando Stiles comenzó a arrastrar su boca por el cuello de Derek con besos y mordiscos.

—Sí.

De repente, el calor y la familiar presión de Derek se alejaron de Stiles, dejándolo un poco confundido mientras miraba a Derek moverse hacia el baño. Iba a preguntar hasta que Derek salió del baño igual de rápido, agarrando la botella de lubricante que Stiles había traído consigo a la ducha.

Lo arrojó sobre la cama y rápidamente se ocupó de quitarse el resto de la ropa, luego se concentró en despojar a Stiles de la toalla que todavía estaba envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Una vez que la prenda ofensiva fue arrojada a la esquina, Derek arrastró a Stiles hasta el borde de la cama, se arrodilló y lanzó a Stiles una mirada perversa antes de tomar casi todo Stiles en su boca de un solo golpe.

—Jesús, Derek, advierte a un chico, —Stiles jadeó, sin aliento.

Derek se detuvo sonriendo, —¿quieres que me detenga?

—No, no, definitivamente no, —dijo Stiles rápidamente mientras Derek volvía a la tarea que tenía entre manos. Con Stiles completamente endurecido en la boca, Derek arrastró una de sus manos hacia abajo para rodear el agujero de Stiles, que, como había prometido, ya estaba mojado y listo. Derek extendió la mano para agarrar la botella que había desechado en la cama, tirando de Stiles una vez más para cubrir sus dedos.

Empujó suavemente un solo dígito, incluso si Stiles afirmaba que estaba listo, Derek quería ser lo más completo posible, agregando lentamente otro y luego otro cuando el cuerpo de Stiles se abrió fácilmente para él. Los dedos de Derek eran más gruesos que los de Stiles, y usó esto para su ventaja para continuar estirándolo tanto como pudo, pero Stiles se estaba impacientando.

—Derek, por favor, —suplicó, con el cuerpo temblando, feliz de que ya se hubiera venido una vez en la ducha o que ya se hubiera corrido hace mucho tiempo. Derek sacó sus dedos cuidadosamente, presionando un rápido beso en los labios de Stiles antes de agarrar la botella de lubricante nuevamente y levantarse. Stiles se movió hacia atrás en la cama hasta que llegó a las almohadas y se recostó sobre los codos, mirando como Derek embadurnaba de lubricante la polla.

Volviendo a poner la botella en el suelo, Derek se arrastró hasta la cama, por lo que estaba cerniéndose sobre Stiles, agarrándose a una de las almohadas detrás de su cabeza.

—Al principio va a doler, así que trata de relajarte tanto como puedas, —dijo Derek suavemente mientras deslizaba la almohada bajo las caderas de Stile, —y el nudo definitivamente va a doler. En el momento en que sea demasiado para ti, dímelo y nos detendremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles asintió con la cabeza, —okey

Derek se abalanzó sobre él para besarlo dulcemente mientras se alineaba, luego apoyó su frente en la de Stiles cuando la cabeza de su polla pasó el apretado anillo de músculos. Empujó lentamente y dolía pero Derek se estiró entre ellos, acariciando la polla de Stiles lentamente para distraerlo. Después de lo que parecieron eras, Derek tocó fondo, jadeando contra la boca de Stiles, esperando que Stiles se adaptara.

—Vamos Derek, —gritó Stiles, —muévete.

Derek cambió de posición, moviendo un brazo entre la parte inferior de Stiles y la cama y deslizando el otro por debajo de sus hombros para sostener la cabeza de Stiles por detrás, acercando el cuerpo de Stiles lo más físicamente posible antes de que comenzara a moverse. Los empujes fueron lentos y profundos, y cuanto más se movía Derek dentro de él, más se desvanecía la sensación de dolor. Derek alternó entre besar a Stiles y descansar sus frentes juntas mientras Stiles comenzaba a levantar sus caderas para encontrarse con Derek.

Derek lo estaba agarrando fuertemente y haciendo ruidos destrozados mientras se tragaba los de Stiles y era mucho. Era todo ternura y pasión y todo lo que Stiles nunca supo que quería de otra persona y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la lenta rutina lo condujera a una locura bienvenida.

Parecía que a Derek no le iba mucho mejor.

Se movió de nuevo, colocando sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Stiles, acelerando sus embestidas y sí el cambio de posición hizo que Derek se moviera en el ángulo correcto, convirtiendo su locura en una absoluta desesperación.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera pedirlo, la mano de Derek se interpuso entre ellos otra vez, masturbando a Stiles con fuerza y rapidez, y Stiles agarró a Derek por los hombros como si se aferrara a su vida. Derek comenzó a bombear más fuerte y más rápido, el sonido rítmico de la piel sobre la piel finalmente lo suficientemente alto como para competir con sus jadeos y gemidos.

Stiles había perdido el control de su boca una vez que Derek estaba dentro de él, pero estaba bastante seguro de que todo lo que pudo reunir fue un Derek susurrado mientras caía sobre el borde, cubriendo la mano de Derek y su propio estómago. Estaba bastante seguro de que Derek gimió cuando sus embestidas aceleraron rápidamente y luego disminuyeron la velocidad casi abruptamente.

Casi cuestionó lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando Stiles sintió la tensión contra su borde, recordó. Derek susurró palabras tranquilizadoras en el cuello de Stiles, recorriendo con sus dedos suavemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo los lados de Stiles mientras el nudo lo empujaba dentro. Derek tenía razón, dolía, pero cuando Derek llegó con un gemido, se agachó y agarró la cadera de Stiles, el sentimiento lejano pero inconfundible le decía a Stiles que Derek estaba tomando parte de su dolor.

Derek se mantuvo sobre Stiles mientras bajaban de sus climaxs, ambos todavía jadeando. Derek le sonrió, algo suave y solo para Stiles, y fue increíble cómo, después de lo que acababan de hacer, una sonrisa simple hizo que su corazón tartamudeara. Stiles inclinó su rostro hacia arriba, y Derek respondió a su petición silenciosa con un tierno beso.

—Voy a rodar sobre nosotros, —dijo Derek después de que se separaron. —Puede ser incómodo, pero no quiero aplastarte.

—Eres un caballero, —murmuró Stiles, haciendo una mueca cuando Derek rodó sobre ellos para que Stiles cubriera a Derek. No era exactamente la posición más cómoda, especialmente con el semen de Stiles se estaba secando entre ellos, pero los libros de Deaton decían que los nudos solo duraban unos treinta minutos. Stiles estaba totalmente feliz de todos modos, de todos modos, podía lidiar con ello.

****

Stiles definitivamente había subestimado su capacidad para quedarse dormido en cualquier posición, porque se despertaba sin siquiera darse cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Derek ya no estaba dentro de él y era obvio que había hecho los honores de limpiarlos mientras Stiles dormía la siesta. Abrió violentamente los ojos y levantó la vista para ver que estaba tendido sobre el pecho de Derek ... y que lo estaba mirando dormir.

—Eres tan espeluznante, —murmuró Stiles, abrazándose para apoyar la barbilla en sus manos. Derek ni siquiera pareció ofendido; él solo sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cabello revuelto de Stiles.

Rodó hacia Derek y se puso de costado y Derek se movió con él, pegándose a sí mismo contra la espalda de Stiles, presionando suaves besos en su cuello.

—Sabes, —dijo Derek, justo antes de que Stiles volviera a dormir, —Nunca esperé encontrar a alguien como tú. Crecí con todas estas parejas perfectamente emparejadas, pero nunca pensé que me pasaría a mí. Es solo que... me alegro de que haya sido así.

****

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, casi en un borrón. Dos semanas parecían mucho tiempo hasta que de repente estuvieron a solo un par de días de la luna llena. Todo el mundo estaba en constante actividad y parecía que cuanto más se acercaban al día, más nerviosos estaban todos.

Derek y Laura estaban ocupados con Scott, Jackson y Peter entrenando con aquellos que aún no estaban en la guardia nocturna. Los que estaban en guardia se entrenaron con sus líderes de grupo, lo que significa que Isaac, Boyd y Erica también se entrenaron con Derek.

Stiles pasó sus días perfeccionando sus habilidades de ballesta y las dagas con Shawn y ocasionalmente trabajando con Argent y los otros humanos. Era obvio que Derek aún no aprobaba la decisión de Stiles de luchar, pero sabía que era mejor no insistir en el asunto.

Para ser honesto, Derek realmente no tuvo tiempo de hablarle a Stiles sobre su decisión. Entre entrenarse a sí mismo y los demás e ir a innumerables reuniones del consejo, Stiles realmente solo veía a Derek a la hora de comer y a altas horas de la noche cuando regresaba a su casa después de incontables horas de estrategia con Peter y el resto de los funcionarios de la aldea. Y cuando Derek llegó a casa, ninguno de ellos realmente tenía interés en hablar, al menos no ahora. Resultó que el sexo era realmente un gran alivio del estrés.

Sus deberes en la clínica había sido suspendidos a la luz de la situación y también porque Deaton dijo que tenía que prepararse para la luna llena. Estaba enseñando a algunos de los que eran demasiado jóvenes, demasiado viejos o que decidieron no luchar, sobre la curación básica y los primeros auxilios para que si las cosas se complican no fuera el único que ayudara a los heridos. También pasó mucho tiempo repasando algunos de los libros que encontraron sobre las artes oscuras en el estudio de Gerard, tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de tratar con él cuando llegara el momento.

Era el día de la luna llena cuando Deaton llamó a Stiles a su oficina.

—¿Qué tal doc?, —Preguntó Stiles, deteniéndose al ver una especie de bolsa de cuero sobre la mesa de examen. —¿Qué hay en la bolsa?

—Derek quería que tengas una caja de seguridad esta noche. En esa bolsa está la ceniza de montaña. Mantendrá a raya todo lo sobrenatural, si lo usas correctamente.

—Está bien... ¿cómo lo uso 'correctamente?'

—Principalmente es por si te separas de Derek y los demás, —dijo Deaton. —Tiene muchos usos, pero es mejor usarlo como mecanismo de defensa. Si te rodeas con un círculo de esto, ningún ser sobrenatural podrá entrar o salir del círculo. Manteniéndote a salvo dentro.

—¿Un puñado de ceniza mantendrá a raya a los lobos gigantes?, —Preguntó Stiles con dudas.

Deaton sonrió de forma elusiva, —solo si crees que lo hará. Después de todo, todo se trata en creer.

****

Stiles estaba listo. El sol casi se había puesto y aunque la luna aún no se había levantado por completo, él estaba listo, nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Tenían exploradores en el bosque, ojos, oídos y narices en busca de cualquier señal de los Salvajes. Tan pronto como apareciera alguna señal de los otros lobos, los que estaban de patrulla avisarían al resto de la aldea.

—Stiles, —Derek finalmente reprendió desde el sofá donde estaba leyendo un libro, —deja de caminar, me estás poniendo ansioso. Solo... ven y siéntate conmigo un tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

Stiles suspiró, pero sin embargo, se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Derek, sentado a ras de su costado. Después de menos de veinte segundos comenzó a rebotar en su rodilla, todavía buscando una salida para su energía inquieta. Derek eventualmente tuvo suficiente y colocó una mano sobre la rodilla de Stiles, evitando cualquier movimiento adicional de su pierna.

—¿Sabes?, —Sugirió Stiles sugestivamente, acercándose a Derek para susurrarle al oído, —siempre puedes distraerme.

—No —respondió Derek rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar la página que estaba leyendo, —ni siquiera vayas allí. Además, ¿realmente quieres lidiar con la incomodidad que se produciría si la señal se enviara mientras estamos anudados? Además, Laura tendría nuestros dos culos, puedo imaginar sus mordaces comentarios.

—Estaba bromeando... más o menos. Pero está bien, si al menos no consigo algo de vida apasionada afirmando sexo después de la noche, entonces quiero un reembolso.

Derek sonrió suavemente y cerró su libro, pero cuando volvió a mirar a Stiles, su rostro era serio, —Prométeme que serás cuidadoso esta noche.

—Por supuesto, ¿por qué no podría...?

—Lo que estoy diciendo, —cortó Derek, el tiempo del cuerpo, —es no jugar al héroe o al protector. No esta noche, y especialmente no para mí. Recuerda que puedo recibir muchísimos más golpes que tú y aún así seguir.

—Derek ...

—Por favor, solo promételo. No sé qué va a pasar allí afuera. Pero no puedo perderte, Stiles.

Stiles asintió y deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Derek, acunando su rostro en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro del hombre en un abrazo. Los brazos de Derek inmediatamente se estiraron para devolverle el abrazo cuando Stiles dijo en voz baja: —Lo prometo.

Derek dio un audible suspiro de alivio, de inmediato se relajó mientras enterraba su rostro en el cabello de Stiles e inhalaba.

****

Cuando la llamada llegó, Derek simplemente se levantó y tranquilamente ayudó a Stiles a recoger sus cosas mientras se dirigían hacia afuera. Esos combates se dividieron en manadas y se les dio ubicaciones específicas para informar a ambos pueblos. El objetivo principal era proteger a la gente, pero esta noche defenderían de una manera más ofensiva que antes.

Stiles y Derek eran parte de uno de las manadas más grandes y fueron conducidos por Laura. Shawn, Boyd, Erica, Isaac y Scott, así como una mezcla de otros humanos y lobos se unieron a ellos en su ubicación. Les habían dado la frontera Argent-Hale, uno de los lugares más importantes y más vulnerables. Cuando todos en su manada llegaron, Laura comenzó dando órdenes específicas a cada persona. En el pasado, los Salvajes habían atacado en pequeños grupos a lo largo de la frontera de la aldea, pero cada vez se volvían más inteligentes.

Había temor de que simplemente atacaran en un grupo gigante, aunque por supuesto se prepararon para eso al colocar a sus manadas a lo largo de las fronteras de ambas aldeas de manera que si un grupo era emboscado podían dar una señal -tres aullidos cortos- y los grupos más cercanos podrían estar allí en cuestión de segundos, el más lejano en minutos. Fue agotador y frustrante descubrir la ubicación, pero definitivamente alivió la mente de todos una vez que lo hicieron.

Cada humano estaba emparejado con un lobo, aunque había más lobos que humanos en cada manada. Los lobos no eran necesariamente responsables de mantener vivo a su pareja, pero estaban allí para ayudar a combatir la ventaja que los Salvajes tendrían sobre una lucha humana por sí mismos.

Los humanos tenían sus propias ventajas, y fueron responsables de derribar a tantos lobos enemigos como fue posible antes de que estuvieran dentro del alcance. Suministrados con todo tipo de arcos, así como el arma ocasional -aunque eran difíciles de conseguir- y con flechas y municiones anti-hombre lobo, tenían la ventaja desde lejos.

Después de que Laura terminó de hablar, el grupo se quedó en silencio, los lobos escuchando cualquier señal de movimiento y los humanos vigilando a los lobos por cualquier cambio repentino. Stiles agarró la mano de Derek, su pulso acelerado por el estrés y la anticipación. Derek le devolvió el apretón, acariciando tranquilizadoramente con su pulgar la parte posterior de la mano de Stiles.

No fue hasta que cada uno de los hombres lobo se tensó que el corazón de Stiles se aceleró.

Shawn inmediatamente tenía su arco largo listo, colocando una flecha y tirando de la cuerda hacia atrás.

—Ellos están aquí.


	9. Chapter 9

Cuando los primeros lobos traspasaron los árboles, Stiles y Shawn estaban listos, derribando a un Salvaje cada uno. Los arqueros aguantaron tanto como pudieron, pero tan pronto como los atacantes se acercaron demasiado, los lobos de Hale se unieron a la lucha.

Los Salvajes estaban completamente cambiados y eran más feroces de lo que nunca habían sido, si eso era posible. Sin embargo, los lobos de Hales podían soportarlos fácilmente, la falta de pensamiento humano de los Salvajes los frenaba, los hacía menos inteligentes.

Derek no permitió que Stiles se acercara demasiado a la acción, por lo que Stiles se quedó atrás, disparando donde vio que un Salvaje se acercaba demasiado a uno de sus compañeros de manada.

No fue una sorpresa cuando se quedó sin flechas. Se dió cuenta de que tenía dos opciones: buscar a su alrededor para tratar de atrapar a algunas, o sacar sus dagas y luchar junto a Derek.

Eligió este último, cayendo en su lugar junto a su compañero y peleando junto a él como si hubieran estado practicando. Stiles nunca se preguntaría qué tan bien lucharon juntos. Moviéndose muy bien en tándem, cuidando la espalda del otro y compensaron las debilidades del otro.

Derek definitivamente tenía la fuerza bruta de los dos, pero Stiles era más rápido con sus golpes, y las dagas bañada en acónito significaban que incluso un corte debilitaba a las criaturas más de lo que las garras de Derek podían hacerlo. Tener a Stiles cerca demostró una vez más que enfocaba a Derek cuando el instinto de proteger a su compañero se hizo cargo.

Danny e Isaac acababan de derribar al último Salvaje de la primera oleada cuando el grupo escuchó la llamada de auxilio de uno de los lugares de guardia designados más cercanos al suyo. Derek y Laura intercambiaron una mirada.

—Esto podría ser serio, iré contigo, Laur. Deberíamos dividir nuestra manada, dejar la mitad atrás por si acaso, —dijo Derek.

Laura asintió y le dijo a su segundo al mando, así como al resto de los lobos con los que normalmente patrullaba que se quedaran, junto con algunos de los humanos con los que estaban emparejados. Shawn, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Danny y Stiles la seguirían a ella y a Derek a cualquier puesto avanzado que fuera la causa de la señal.

****

Siguiendo el sonido del aullido de angustia, corrieron por el bosque a toda velocidad, Stiles, Danny y Shawn haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo, aunque todavía se quedaban atrás. Cuando el grupo de hombres lobo se detuvo delante de un pequeño claro, Stiles y Danny aminoraron la marcha y compartieron una mirada aprensiva. Shawn se detuvo delante de ellos tendiéndoles el brazo y haciendo un gesto para que se callaran. Lo que sea que estuviera en ese claro tenía a todos los lobos adelante visiblemente tensos.

Laura y Derek estaban al frente del grupo, y Laura parecía estar reteniendo a Derek. Danny, Shawn y Stiles cayeron en la parte posterior del grupo, escondidos por la oscuridad y un grupo de árboles, cuando una risa familiar hizo que los pelos de Stiles se erizaran. Aunque apenas podía ver al hombre a través de los lobos frente a él, Stiles sabía exactamente con quién estaban tratando.

—¿Sorprendidos? —Gerard sonrió, dirigiéndose a los Hales, dos de los lobos Salvajes lo rodeaban de forma protectora, gruñendo y chasqueando. —Todos pensaban que habían descifrado mi oscuro secreto, cuando realmente eso era solo el comienzo. ¿Este grupo de lobos a todos los llaman 'Salvajes'? Una manada vino a mí hace un tiempo, desesperada por el poder. Y aunque normalmente no me rebajaría a trabajar con mestizos, teníamos el mismo objetivo en mente. La destrucción de la manada Hale.

Derek gruñó, parecía como si estuviera listo para atacar, pero Gerard solo se rió de nuevo, —oh, yo no haría eso si fuera tú, Derek, —dijo Gerard. —Haces un movimiento para lastimarme y el resto de mis lobos acabaran con vosotros en el minuto. En este momento están haciendo su trabajo para mantener al resto de distraídos mientras termino lo que comencé aquí.

—'Terminas lo que empezaste', —dijo Laura inexpresiva, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Este plan ha estado en vigencia durante mucho tiempo, desde antes de que naciera cualquiera de vosotros. Por supuesto, se descarriló un poco cuando mi hijo descubrió mi secreto, pero no importa. El descubrimiento de Chris es solo un bache en el camino.

—¿Por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto?, —Preguntó Laura, con la mandíbula apretada, —tú diciéndonos que tu gran plan está un poco en el lado del cliché, ¿no? Además, una vez que nos cuentes tu plan, podemos encontrar la forma de detenerte.

Gerard sonrió con calma, —oh no, eso no será un problema. Ves voy a contaros todo, pero cada uno de vosotros estará muerto antes de que puedan actuar en contra de lo que dije. Llevando mis secretos a vuestras tumbas.

****

En la parte posterior del grupo, mientras Gerard comenzaba su diatriba, Stiles le dio un codazo a Shawn.

—¿Crees que todavía nos ha notado?, —Preguntó, lo más silenciosamente posible.

Shawn negó con la cabeza, —No lo creo. Él parece centrarse exclusivamente en Laura y en Derek. Creo que son lo que él quiere, son parte de su plan de alguna manera.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, retroceder, obtener ayuda. No podemos quedarnos aquí y mirar, —susurró Stiles con vehemencia, agarrando nerviosamente la correa de su bolso. Que es cuando lo golpeó, —ceniza de montaña.

—¿Qué?

Danny, que había estado nerviosamente moviendo su mirada entre Gerard e Isaac, sintonizó la conversación.

—Deaton dijo que la ceniza de montaña creará una barrera que ninguna criatura sobrenatural puede cruzar. Si hacemos un círculo alrededor del claro, podrían tener una oportunidad de luchar contra Gerard, e incluso si llamara al resto de los Salvajes se quedarían fuera del círculo, —murmuró Stiles con entusiasmo.

Shawn asintió, pero hizo una pausa, —¿y si al hacer el círculo terminamos empeorando al atraparlos allí con Gerard? No sabemos cuán poderoso es él.

—El círculo de ceniza de montaña hará que cualquier ‘yuyu’ que esté utilizando sea ineficaz, —ofreció Danny.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —Preguntó Shawn. —¿Cómo?

—Leí sobre eso. Cortará su conexión con los otros lobos y es más que probablemente que los libere de su control. Este es realmente un plan brillante, Stiles.

****

—Sé que sabéis sobre de la magia negra, —dijo Gerard con indiferencia, como si estuvieran discutiendo el clima. —Antes de toda la debacle de mi exilio, y durante todo mi tiempo como líder de la aldea Argent, me estaba alimentando de la fe de mi pueblo en mí como líder como mi 'fuente de poder' por así decirlo. A su vez, redirigí ese poder de vuelta a la comunidad para restablecer continuamente su lealtad hacia mí. Fue un ciclo bastante conveniente.

—Pero en la última generación, las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar. Las personas a las que gobernaba ya no temían a los lobos como antes, comenzaron a cuestionarme, comenzaron a cuestionarlo todo. Cuando los Salvajes llegaron a mí hace poco más de año y medio, vi la oportunidad de obtener aún más poder. Nuestro trato les quitó la humanidad, dejándolos como bestias salvajes, pero también más poderosos.

—¿Y cuáles eran tus planes para ellos después de que todo fuera dicho y hecho? ¿También los mataría? —Preguntó Derek, con la mandíbula apretada.

—Por supuesto. Aunque son útiles, planeé purgar estas tierras de lo que no es natural. Los Salvajes no son una excepción a eso.

—El conocimiento de la magia negra pasó de mi padre a mí. Pero él nunca lo usó de la manera en que yo lo hago, él fue muy cauteloso. Demasiado asustado. Verá, en mi vejez, pensé en la sucesión. Era obvio desde el principio que Chris nunca sería el tipo de líder que yo era. No, él desearía gobernar a la gente justamente, —Gerard escupió la palabra como si fuera veneno en su boca, —y no quería que todo mi duro trabajo se desperdiciara.

—Entonces pensé en mi hija, Kate. Ella habría sido perfecta, tan despiadada y tan leal a mi. Pero ella fue asesinada por los malditos Salvajes incluso antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de enseñarle algo, —Gerard volvió su mirada hacia Scott. —La siguiente fue Allison. Ella tenía el potencial, pero al final se parecía demasiado a su padre y también estaba enamorada de ti.

—Tú eres la razón por la que me mordieron, ¿verdad?, —Dijo Scott, al darse cuenta de que se estrelló contra él en una ola de frío. —¿Querías deshacerte de mí para estar fuera del camino de Allison?

—Sí, y no, —respondió Gerard. —Puedes ver que la sucesión se convirtió en un problema. Encontré una forma de extender mi vida casi infinitamente, y con esa extensión de mi vida volvería a tener el control total de mi aldea y la lealtad de mi gente. Scott, hice que te mordieran simplemente porque sabías demasiado. Deberías haber mantenido la boca cerrada al ver a tu pequeño amigo, Stiles vivo en el bosque y tal vez aún serías humano.

Scott gruñó e intentó lanzarse hacia adelante, pero Derek lo reprimió rápidamente, quien lo miró.

—Hablando del chico, Derek,— Gerard continuó, imperturbable por la reacción de Scott a sus palabras, —Él también tuvo un rol importante en esto. Él aún lo hace. Como sabes, Stiles se ofreció voluntario para ser tomado como un tributo. Verás, he estado controlando a Stiles a lo largo de los años porque hay una chispa en él que sabía que podría usar a mi favor, o tendría que apagarse.

—Uno ve que cada cincuenta años pasa de asistir al solsticio de invierno para reclamar su tributo a asistir al solsticio de verano y viceversa. Sabía que vendrías, pero... me abstuve de dejar que el pueblo lo supiera. Solo quería poner al pueblo en estado de pánico, esperar a que algún idiota se sacrificara para el bien común. Envié a Chris a la casa Stilinski para discutir el hecho de que una niña que Stiles sabía que sería el tributo únicamente porque sabía que él lo escucharía. En la calle se decía que estaba enamorada de otro chico y Stiles lo sabía, por lo que él tomó su lugar, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por un amigo.

—Imagina mi alegría cuando fuiste tú de entre todos los lobos que lo eligieeligióron. Mi plan estaba funcionando perfectamente.

—Cómo exactamente, —gruñó Derek, —Stiles siendo mi compañero es 'parte de tu plan'.

—Dos caminos. Uno: ahora tienes una debilidad. Algo que no tuviste antes. Dos, cuando termine contigo y tu hermana, Stiles es el siguiente. Pondré mis lobos sobre él. Cuando devolvamos su cuerpo a su padre, le diré que lo hiciste. Necesito al sheriff de mi lado, creyendo que mataste a su hijo.

Fue Scotts quien retuvo a Derek cuando un gruñido escapó a través de los dientes desnudos del hombre. Laura se paró frente a su hermano, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho como un medio para calmarlo.

—¿Podrías continuar con eso? ¿Por qué tienes que matar específicamente a Derek y a mí?, —Preguntó Laura, con la voz llena de agitación.

—Ah, ah, ah, —dijo Gerard con una sonrisa burlona, —estoy llegando a eso. Veis, tres es un número poderoso. Los tres son los más poderosos del grupo. Os mataré por jerarquía, guardando a tu Alfa para el final. Cuando mate a cada uno de vosotros, cualquier poder que tengáis sobre la manada me será transferido. Y cuando mate a tu Alpha, su chispa será transferida a mí.

****

Gerard definitivamente mantenía fuerte su cliché, el monólogo de villano, mientras Stiles se deslizaba hacia los árboles y comenzaba a verter la ceniza de la montaña. Tenía que estar lo suficientemente lejos para que Gerard no lo oyera, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que no se quedara sin ceniza de montaña y arruinara todo el plan.

Afortunadamente para Stiles, los dos Salvajes con Gerard parecían concentrar toda su atención en Derek y Laura, por lo que no habría perros guardianes para revelar su posición. Mirando su bolsa, aunque Stiles trató de no perder la esperanza. No había forma de que hubiera suficiente para rodear todo el claro, incluso si era pequeño.

Las palabras de Deaton regresaron a él, todo se trataba de creer. Entonces Stiles cerró los ojos, tomó aliento y se imaginó caminando alrededor de todo el claro, encerrándolos en ceniza de montaña.

Cuando abrió los ojos, podría haber jurado que estaba a unos metros de donde comenzó. Confundido, metió la mano en su bolsa por la ceniza, el corazón balbuceó cuando sintió que la bolsa estaba vacía.

Presa del pánico, miró a su alrededor, su corazón casi saltando en su garganta cuando miró detrás de él, y luego en frente de él, para ver un rastro de ceniza de montaña ya en su lugar. No tenía idea de cómo demonios sucedió, pero lo hizo.

Luchando contra la urgencia de saltar de alegría, Stiles rápidamente hizo su camino de regreso con la manada para encontrar a Shawn.

****

—No parezcas tan asustado, —la sonrisa burlona de Gerard todavía estaba firmemente plantada en su rostro. —Además, estarás con tus queridos padres otra vez, ¿no? Desearía poder prometerte una muerte rápida e indolora, pero no tendrás tanta suerte.

—Podemos manejar el dolor, morir no nos asusta, —gruñó Derek.

—Físicamente, tal vez, pero ¿qué hay emocinalmente?

—Emocionalmente, —repitió Laura, una calma aterradora se apoderó de ella.

—He cambiado de opinión. Creo que mataré a vuestros compañeros primero, —dijo Gerard, la voz goteando veneno puro. —Y haré que miréis. Para que cada hombre lobo en el área escuche sus gritos y sepa lo que viene. Cuando termine con ellos, me rogarán para que os mate también. Yo, siendo el líder misericordioso que soy, con mucho gusto me veré obligado a hacerlo.

—¡Eso es suficiente! —Shawn salió, empujando a través de la multitud. —Esto termina aquí, Gerard.

—Por supuesto que 'termina' aquí. Porque lo estoy terminando aquí, —escupió Gerard.

—No. Esto es todo para ti; tarde o temprano sabías que sucedería, —dijo Shawn, decidido. —Has desequilibrado todo. Argumentas que los hombres lobo son “antinaturales” pero mírate. ¿Magia negra de todas las cosas? Ese es un nivel totalmente sobrenatural de lo que estás hablando. Como los demonios. La mera existencia de hombres lobo te hace querer cometer genocidio, ¿pero no tienes reparos en jugar con los mismos habitantes del infierno?

—Si intentas que reevalúe mi moral, te aseguro que no va a suceder. O si estás tratando de distraerme mientras tratas de armar un plan mal pensado con el que tratar de derribarme, me detendría si fuera tú. No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí, ninguno lo hace.

Shawn alzó una ceja, apretando con la mano el arco que anteriormente cojeaba a su lado, —Mal pensado, ¿eh? Bueno, espero que no. ¡Stiles, ahora!

Stiles se puso en acción desde donde se escabullía por los bordes del grupo, disparando en la frente al lobo en el lado izquierdo de Gerard mientras Shawn se ocupaba del otro. Podía oír a los otros jadear detrás de él, así como los murmullos de consuelo de Danny, dejando que los lobos supieran que Shawn y Stiles sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Gerard miró fijamente a Stiles, una fría furia en sus ojos, —¿crees que fue inteligente? ¡Te dije que tendría mis lobos sobre ti en un minuto! Y…

Hizo una pausa, mirando a su alrededor frenéticamente.

—La conexión está rota, —Gerard murmuró para sí mismo. —¿Cómo es eso posible? A menos que todos los lobos estén muertos. —Sus ojos revolotearon ansiosamente sobre cada miembro del grupo en el claro antes de comenzar a retroceder lentamente, tratando de huir.

—¡Atrápalo! —Gritó Erica mientras ella, Boyd e Isaac se movían para perseguir al hombre. Se detuvieron abruptamente cuando el hombre fue lanzado misteriosa e inexplicablemente hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo.

—Funcionó, —suspiró Danny, incapaz de mantener la esperanza en su voz.

Gruñendo, Gerard se enderezó lentamente, su cuerpo se tensó por completo cuando notó la ceniza de la montaña. Girando alrededor, casi escupió las palabras —¿CENIZA DE MONTAÑA? —Antes de apresurarse hacia Stiles.

Scott interceptó a Gerard, reteniéndolo mientras seguía escupiendo palabras venenosas a Stiles, mientras Derek se deslizaba en el espacio entre Gerard y Stiles, mostrando sus colmillos amenazadoramente.

—Está bien, —dijo Stiles con calma. —Aislado de su fuente de poder, será débil. Ya no puede hacernos daño.

Shawn asumió el control desde allí, sacando a Gerard del agarre de Scott por su camisa, y poniéndole una daga en la garganta. Laura se apartó y se quedó boquiabierta sorprendida por las acciones de Shawn, mientras se movía para pararse frente a su manada de forma protectora.

—Te lo dije. Esto termina aquí. Has tomado tantas vidas, has causado tanto dolor, —graznó Shawn, la desesperación llenó su voz. —Con los años has matado a muchos de mis compañeros de manada por razones injustificables, me enferma. Me separarte de mis padres, me prohibiste ver a mi familia. Mi hermana tiene un hijo, una sobrina o un sobrino que nunca conocí por tu culpa. Estaba embarazada cuando fui elegido, ¿lo sabías? Y mis padres probablemente pensaron que he estado muerto durante todos estos años.

—Mis hijos, —su voz se hizo más fuerte y más segura mientras continuaba, —nunca han visto a ninguno de sus abuelos por ti. Mi esposa, la mujer que amo más que nada, y Derek, un hombre que es mi hermano en más formas que solo a través del matrimonio, perdieron a todos menos a otros dos miembros de su familia gracias a ti.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo de aquellos en el claro. Los Hales gruñeron y dieron un paso hacia Gerard; Derek fue retenido por Stiles agarrando su brazo y Laura fue detenida en seco por su marido mirándola por encima del hombro.

—Es fascinante, —continuó Shawn, —lo que encontraron en tu estudio. Tu hijo me mostró una entrada que escribiste en tu registro de los registros de la aldea, alardeando de cómo quemaste a casi todos los Hales vivos.

—¡Estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer! —Gerard jadeó, fallando en sus esfuerzos por luchar contra Shawn.

—Asesinaste a gente inocente. Y hay una sentencia de muerte en tu cabeza, —dijo Shawn relajándose para poder volverse hacia Laura. —¿Te gustaría hacer los honores, Laur?

Laura asintió con la cabeza, su mirada gélida se fijó en Gerard todo el tiempo mientras caminaba hacia donde Shawn lo sostenía. Forcejeó cuando pasó del agarre de Shawn hacia Laura y se negó a mirarla a los ojos. Shawn le pasó la daga, y Laura la presionó contra su pecho, justo sobre su corazón.

—¿Hey, Gerard? —Ella comenzó y él levantó la vista, encontrando sus ojos en shock al ver que estaba siendo abordado. —Vete al infierno.

****

Parecía cada vez que Stiles hacía el círculo; los lobos salvajes perdieron el poder que Gerard les proporcionaba, al igual que él también había perdido su poder. Todos cambiaron a la forma beta, en lugar de ser lobos en toda regla, en medio de la lucha. Los que no fueron derrotados huyeron casi de inmediato, aunque pocos salieron vivos.

Hubo muchos heridos, pero la mayoría eran lobos, así que no les prestaron mucha atención. La Señora McCall, Deaton, o uno de sus muchos voluntarios trataron rápidamente a los humanos heridos, Stiles se unió a ellos cuando Derek siguió a Laura para ayudar a Peter con las consecuencias. La mayoría de las heridas humanas no eran malas debido al hecho de que tenían lobos protegiéndolos.

La cara de Peter era solemne cuando Laura relató lo que sucedió en el claro, los planes de Gerard y la confirmación de que él era el responsable del incendio pareció golpear al hombre con bastante fuerza. Stiles podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, pero seguía siendo la visión de un líder mientras él, sus sobrinos ayudaban a su gente y los aldeanos Argent recogían los pedazos de la noche.

Laura y Shawn eventualmente se fueron para recoger a sus hijos de la casa de Peter; los habían dejado con su esposa durante la pelea. La pareja dejó a sus hijos dormir en su cama esa noche, y aunque no pensaron que fuera hora de decirles lo que pasó en el claro, Naomi y Matty pudieron sentir que algo estaba pasando. Así que cuando sus padres se aferraron a ellos, el uno al otro, pensando en todo lo que podrían haber perdido esa noche, sus hijos se aferraron, felices de estar a salvo en los brazos de sus padres.

No mucho tiempo después de que Derek buscara a Stiles entre la multitud que se disipaba lentamente, agarrándolo de la mano y atrayéndolo con un fuerte abrazo.

—Podría haberte perdido, —se atragantó Derek antes de echarse hacia atrás lo suficiente como para besar a Stiles febrilmente.

—Pero tú, no, —afirmó Stiles. —Todavía estoy aquí. Siempre voy a estar aquí.

****

Stiles tuvo su sexo de reafirmación de que estaban vivos después de que él y Derek se quitaron en la ducha la sangre y la suciedad de la noche. Aunque no era rápido y sucio como lo había estado esperando, era aún más intenso que en cualquier otro momento entre ellos. Era desesperado y apasionado y agarró a Derek con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro de que incluso la curación del hombre lobo de Derek no podía evitar las marcas. Derek había enterrado su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles, sus gemidos lentamente se convirtieron en casi sollozos. Stiles se sintió como si hablaran casi todo el tiempo, jadeando dulces palabras para asegurarse el uno al otro, y a ellos mismos que estaban bien, todo había terminado, iban a estar bien.

****

Chris regresó a la aldea Argent, llevando a Scott y Jackson con él, al día siguiente. Regresaría con el consejo y el padre de Stile más tarde para redactar las negociaciones de paz. Los tiempos de enfrentamiento entre los pueblos Argent y Hale habían terminado.

El cuerpo de Gerard fue llevado de vuelta a la aldea Argent también, donde fue quemado, junto con todas y cada una de las posesiones de Gerard, incluidos sus libros. Chris quería asegurarse de que Gerard no volviera de la muerte de ninguna manera, forma o modo.

La gente tenía mucho que curar, pero con el tiempo las cosas volverían a ser como se suponía que debían ser.

****

Los acuerdos de paz se firmaron el miércoles. Se permitía viajar libremente desde y hacia cada pueblo, y si se tomaba el camino correcto, era fácil ir y venir, apenas a quince minutos de caminata. Los lobos ya no recibirían tributos, sino que se alentó en gran manera la mezcla para que las aldeas pudieran mantener fuertes lazos entre sí a través de los matrimonios mixtos.

Shawn pudo ver a su familia otra vez. Llegaron a la casa de él y Laura, donde Naomi y Matty conocieron a sus abuelos, a su tía y a sus tres primos. Era obvio que los padres de Shawn adoraban a Laura; no la culparon por el hecho de que no habían visto a su hijo en más de diez años. Derek y Stiles también fueron invitados, y todo fue solo una gran fiesta de sollozos. Derek dice que no participó en el llanto, pero Stiles sabe que fue lo contrario. Además, fue un buen llanto. Un llanto feliz.

Los pueblos vivieron en paz, al igual que Derek y Stiles. Derek volvió a trabajar en el consejo de su tío, así como a vigilar de noche ocasionalmente con Stiles a su lado. Stiles volvió a trabajar con Deaton en la clínica, en pacientes, y aprendió todo lo que Deaton podía enseñarle sobre la chispa dentro de él que le permitiera a Stiles hacer lo que hizo con la ceniza de montaña.

Dos días después de la firma de los acuerdos Derek y Stiles se encontraron cenando en la mesa de la cocina del Sheriff. Stiles continuaría viviendo con Derek en la aldea Hale como estaba planeado, pero su padre insistió en que los dos pasaran una vez por semana para la cena del viernes. De hecho, fue muy bien. Stiles podría decir que su padre respetaba a Derek y podía ver lo felices que eran.

—Stiles, —le había dicho su padre, deteniéndolo mientras seguía a Derek por la puerta cuando terminaron de cenar, —te mira de la manera en que solía mirar a tu madre, él te ama. Más que nada, y por lo que puedo ver, sientes lo mismo. Estoy muy feliz por ti hijo.

****

Mientras Stiles yacía en la cama un lluvioso domingo por la mañana, mirando a un Derek dormido envuelto alrededor de él, pensó en el hecho de que todo lo que había pasado, todo lo que sucedió, había valido la pena.

Fin


End file.
